


Honour among thieves

by inthepapers3times



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Legend (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Homophobic Language, M/M, Teddy and Ronnie is endgame, The Harry/"Eggsy" is in a mentor-student way, mentioned child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthepapers3times/pseuds/inthepapers3times
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another cross-over between Legend and Kingsman.</p><p>A confrontation between Eggsy and Dean goes horribly wrong, and Eggsy might go to prison for a very long time. Through a miracle he gets released, and under the name Teddy Smith gets to be a part of the Firm, the gang surrounding Ronnie and Reggie Kray. </p><p>Harry Hart, the strange, posh man who got him out of prison, asks him if he wants to be undercover for them. ‘Teddy’ turns him down.<br/>He can’t know that this man will not take no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Eggsy became Teddy

He was in real deep shit. Eggsy was used to fucking up, but never quite like this. Dean was still breathing, that much was obvious, but for how long? Eggsy was starting to panic. He hadn’t meant to kill Dean, hell, he hadn’t even meant to hurt him this bad. A part of him said it was Dean’s fault for confronting him on the gallery of their flat, where it only took one little push…  
Time had seemed to slow down when he pushed Dean off of him, and saw his stepfather tumble backwards over the railing. He had looked on in horror as Dean fell, impossibly slow, and hit the ground with a nauseating cracking sound. For a moment he had stood frozen to the ground, then he had ran downstairs as fast as he could to see if Dean was still alive. Now that he knew he was, he didn’t know what to do. ‘He deserves to die’, part of him said. ‘Mum will not survive losing another husband’ another part said. The second voice was louder. Eggsy ran back upstairs and called an ambulance. Then he sat on the doorstep, calmly waiting for the police to arrive.  
****  
“Gary Unwin, how surprising to see you here,” Dover said with his typical sarcastic smirk. Eggsy hated the officer, and he knew the feeling was entirely mutual. “What was it this time, prostitution or petty crimes?” 

“Why don’t you ask your daughter whether I took her money or her virginity?” Eggsy replied. 

Dover looked unamused. He rubbed his badly-shaven chin and leaned back in his chair, a joyless smile frozen on his face. He didn’t respond to Eggsy’s provocation and flipped through the paperwork in front of him. “Unfortunately for you, being funny won’t get you off an assault charge.” He paused. “Or manslaughter. It depends on whether or not mister Baker survives the injuries.” 

Was it bad that Eggsy secretly hoped that Dean would succumb to his injuries? It would be bad news for Eggsy, but at least his mum would never be harmed again. Eggsy would never have to be afraid again, for his well-being or hers. He wouldn’t have to worry that Dean’s rage could one day turn on Daisy as well, his own flesh and blood. But he also knew his mum would be broken-hearted, despite everything. Otherwise she would have left years ago. And if he went to prison for a long time, she wouldn’t be able to pay rent. Not without the money he made, the money he never explained to her where he got it from. He had been here before, more often than he’d like, but it had never looked this bad. He’d been in jail a couple of times, for one week, two weeks at maximum. They were warnings rather than actual punishments, for soliciting and thievery. He had never faced a long sentence before. 

“Do you deny the fact that you pushed Dean Baker?” Dover asked.

Eggsy contemplated simply not responding, but he knew that multiple people had seen. The news would have already reached Dean’s friends, and they would be more than willing to testify against Eggsy. Or worse, they would deal with it on their own when he got out. He was so, so fucked.

“I’ve got the right to call a lawyer, right?” he asked. 

Dover laughed. His balding head was shiny in the light of the bright lamp hanging above the small table in the interrogation room. Now he wás amused. “A lawyer? You think you can afford that?” he laughed again. “Or do you know one willing to do it for free? I imagine you meet all sorts of people in your line of work.” 

It was true that he met people of many different professions in ‘his line of work’, but sadly lawyers weren’t amongst them. Builders, painters, writers, barkeepers, all sorts of men and women had been his clients, but no one powerful enough to get him out. But he wasn’t planning on calling a lawyer. He was planning on using his one last resolve; the number on the medal. He had carried it with him ever since he got it, and never had he been in a situation bad enough to actually use it. It was for emergencies only, a favour he could cash in once. He wasn’t even sure what kind of favour. Perhaps this meant nothing, perhaps he would dial the number and nothing would happen. But he’d surely go to jail if he didn’t, and this time he was looking at five years to life. He had to take the chance. What did he have to lose? “I know one,” he said simply. 

Dover raised one eyebrow. It was clear he didn’t believe a word Eggsy said, and also that the whole situation amused him to no end. “Sure, call your lawyer friend,” he said, motioning to the phone. “I’m going to get some dinner, and when I get back, I’m sure I’ll have a pleasant chat with your ‘lawyer’.” He chuckled and left the room, shaking his head at so much stupidity.

Eggsy reached into his shirt and pulled out the medal. He didn’t really need to look at the medal to know the number, but he did it anyway. It was nice to hold it in his hands, the one thing he had to remember his dad by. He took a deep breath and dialled the number.  
****  
Barely half an hour later, Eggsy walked out of the police station with a big grin on his face. He’d thought it had been the wrong number after all when the voice on the other end had sounded like a pre-recording, but when he said those strange words “Oxfords, not brogues”, the voice responded that his complaint had been noted. He didn’t know what to think of it, and had barely allowed himself to hope that it would be alright, but then another officer had walked in and said that he was free to go. Somehow, the right strings had been pulled, and Eggsy couldn’t care less by whom or how, he only knew that he was free. When he walked past the reception, Dover came back from his break, and his jaw had dropped when he saw Eggsy being escorted out. Eggsy grinned at him and could barely keep himself from flipping him off, but had simply walked through the doors with a feeling of euphoria. 

That feeling vanished the moment he reached the stairs outside the police station and someone said “Eggsy”. 

He turned around, ready to fight whoever it was that had said his name. He expected one of Dean’s friends, but instead was faced with an impeccably dressed gentleman in his fifties. “Who are you?” he asked suspiciously. 

The gentleman smiled at him. “The man who got you released.” 

Eggsy frowned. Perhaps this man was indeed a lawyer. It didn’t matter anyway, he was free to go, now he had to find a way to keep from getting killed by Dean’s friends. “Oh. Thanks bruv.” He wasn’t looking for a chat with some stranger, no matter how grateful he was. He continued down the stairs, and stopped on the pavement. He could go to Jamal’s house, though it was risky to walk through his neighbourhood right now. But what other choice did he have?

“Do you not have any questions?” 

Eggsy turned around. The stranger had followed him down the stairs. “No,” he said. “Look, thanks for getting me out but-“ 

“I gave you that medal.” The man put a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder, which he shook off. 

He remembered now. The man seemed nice enough, but his insistent friendliness was getting on Eggsy’s nerves. “I know.” He said. “You gave me that medal after my dad died, said it granted us a favour. Something of a sorry-your-dad-died present or whatever. Well, I’ve cashed it, so consider your debt paid. You owe me nothing. No more favours. No answers. I’ve got no questions. Alright?” 

The man seemed to be taken aback by this. He’d probably expected Eggsy to jump at the opportunity to find out everything about him. He looked like the kind of man who thought himself very interesting and important. Well, he was nothing to Eggsy. He had cashed his ‘get out of jail free’ card, and now he had more important things on his mind. 

“If you change your mind, here’s my card.” 

Eggsy dutifully accepted the card the man extended to him. The front read “Kingsman” in beautiful lettering, while the back had nothing but an address. Savile Row. Not bad. 

“Are you a tailor?” he asked. Not a lawyer then.

The man smiled. “I thought you had no questions?” 

Eggsy huffed. “I don’t,” he said, and put the card in his pocket, intending to throw it away later. As he walked away, the man called after him. “Eggsy? If you do change your mind, ask for Harry Hart.” 

Eggsy looked over his shoulder and lifted his hand to confirm he’d heard the man, even though he knew he never would. The man was looking at him with a worried expression on his face. 

****

When he went back to his neighbourhood, he quickly discovered that he couldn’t return home. A man who he recognised as one of Dean’s friends was standing outside, obviously waiting for him. He had expected it, so it didn’t worry him too much. Not until he went to the flat Jamal lived in, and saw a person waiting there as well. Fuck. He couldn’t go home, and he couldn’t go to Jamal’s house either. Now what? It would be really stupid to get arrested for prostitution on the same day he narrowly avoided going down for assault, but he had no cash on him, so he had to. Perhaps the client would even let him stay over. He went to the park where he usually found his clients, sat down on a bench, and waited. After a while a greasy looking man made eye contact, but Eggsy pretended not to see. He had gotten pretty good at guessing who was a client and who was an undercover cop. There was no use staying here now. The cop would stay here, so he couldn’t pick any real clients up either without getting them and himself arrested. He got up and left. It looked like he would be on the streets tonight. 

As he was leaving the park, he heard footsteps behind him, walking fast to catch up. The person reached him and fell into step with him. It was a man in a suit and glasses. Eggsy looked over his shoulder to see if the cop was following them. There was a person walking behind them, but he was too far away for Eggsy to be able to tell if it was the cop. If the man in the glasses was a client, it was too risky right now. He had to tell him. But first he needed to be sure of the man’s intentions. “Looking for something?” Eggsy asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. The man looked amused, but didn’t answer. He’d better just say it then. “Because if you are, I need to disappoint you. The guy in the park was a cop.” 

The guy in the glasses smiled at him now. “I know,” he said. Eggsy was afraid he would show his badge and say ‘because I’m a cop too’, but instead the man said “It’s a very useful skill to be able to recognise a cop.” His voice was deep and slightly slurred.

Eggsy wasn’t sure what he meant by that. And was he a client or not? Eggsy simply kept walking, and the man kept walking next to him. 

“I might have a job for you.” The man said. 

Eggsy looked at him in surprise. “What kind?” 

The man smirked. “That depends. Do you know the names of your clients?” 

Eggsy was starting to get suspicious. Why did the man want to know? And what was the answer he wanted to hear? Did he want to ensure his own privacy, or did he need to know if Eggsy had slept with a specific person? “Those that give me a name might as well give me an alias. No way for me to tell, is there?” 

The man made a that-might-be-so gesture, and said “Would you recognise a client’s house if I showed you a picture of it?” 

Eggsy was catching on. “You’ll pay me if I tell you whether I’ve slept with the person who lives there?” he asked. 

“Yes,” the man said bluntly. 

“How much?” Eggsy asked. 

The question made the man grin. “More than enough. Do you know where Esmeralda’s Barn is?” When Eggsy shook his head, the man gave him the address. “Be there in an hour. Now, it’s best if you take a right turn there and I go to the left, so that cop can piss off back to the park.” Eggsy looked over his shoulder again. The person, who he now recognised as the cop, was indeed still behind them. The man in the glasses had not looked behind him once, so Eggsy was quite impressed that he had somehow known the cop was still there. “What should I call you?” the man asked. “Edward Smith,” Eggsy said. The lie rolled off his tongue with ease. “Alright Edward, I’ll see you in an hour.” The man took a left turn and vanished from sight. Eggsy stood there for a moment, wondering what the hell had just happened, then he shrugged and took a right turn as he was told. Maybe this night would turn out okay despite everything. 

****  
“How did it go?” Merlin asked. Then he looked at Harry’s face and had his answer. Harry looked confused and sad. “What happened?” Worry crept into Merlin’s voice.

Harry sat down at Merlin’s desk and scratched his head, as if he wasn’t sure either. “I got him released. Lee’s kid. And he didn’t want anything to do with me.” 

This surprised Merlin. He had thought Gary would want to know more about his father and his affiliation with Harry. “Well, you got him out. If that’s all he wants, you don’t owe him anything else.” 

Harry nodded, lost in thought. “He said the same thing.” He looked at Merlin, and he seemed both worried and disappointed. “Do you know what he was in for? He pushed his step-father off the third floor. Almost killed him.” 

Merlin whistled through his teeth. It seemed Gary had not inherited Lee’s gentle character. “You did what you could. Whatever happens to the boy now is out of your hands.” The comment made Harry look guilty. Merlin squinted at him. “What did you do?” 

Harry cleared his throat. “I might have bugged him.” When Merlin heaved an exasperated sigh, Harry immediately started defending himself. “There must be a reason why he did that! And judging by Dean Baker’s criminal record, there might be domestic violence at play here.” 

Merlin’s frown softened somewhat. “Harry… even if that is true, what are you going to do about it? He made it clear he doesn’t want you help, didn’t he?” 

“Yes,” Harry admitted. 

“And if Baker is in the hospital now, you won’t hear from him either way.” 

“I just wanted to know if he is still welcome at home, after what he did. That he isn’t out on the streets.” 

“Okay,” Merlin said with a sigh. “What is the code for the bug? Which frequency is it on?” Harry told him, and a moment later they heard a man's voice on the radio, saying “What should I call you?”, followed by a younger man’s voice that said “Edward Smith.” “Alright Edward, I’ll see you in an hour.” The older man said, and after that there were only soft footsteps. 

Merlin looked at Harry with confusion. “Edward Smith?” 

“I assume he doesn’t give his clients his real name,” Harry mumbled. 

“His clients?!” Merlin said loudly. “Harry, is Lee’s boy a…?” 

“A prostitute, yes. His record is full of arrests and warnings for soliciting.” It pained him to say it. The little boy he had given the medal to, had become a very different person from what Harry had thought. From what he had hoped. 

****  
Eggsy didn’t know what time it was when he arrived at Esmeralda’s barn. He didn’t own a watch, had gotten lost a couple of times, and he wasn’t sure how far the walk had been. This wasn’t a part of London he was familiar with. He went into the building, which was a nightclub apparently. He felt out of place in the shabby clothes he was wearing. Hopefully the man who had asked him to come here would be there shortly. Eggsy lingered by the door of the club, until he spotted the man, who was in the middle of the club, talking to some men. Eggsy walked up to him, not sure what he should say, and when he was pretty close, a weird feeling came over him, a feeling that something was wrong. He stopped, and looked at the man, trying to determine what it was. It was only when the man looked up, saw Eggsy staring, and shot him an annoyed look, that Eggsy realised what was wrong. He quickly averted his gaze. The man wasn’t wearing his glasses. But that was not the only thing. Something about him was very different from an hour ago, and Eggsy wasn’t sure what it was, only that it seemed as if the man did not recognise him at all. Something was off about this, and Eggsy didn’t feel safe. He needed to leave. Just when he reached the door, the man with the glasses walked in, almost bumping into Eggsy. Eggsy’s jaw dropped and he looked over his shoulder at the other man, and back at the man in front of him. 

The man in the glasses followed his gaze and laughed. “Yes, we are twins. And he is ten minutes older. Come, let’s get you a drink.” He talked loudly to be heard above the music. He walked straight to the bar, and Eggsy followed him in a daze. They hadn’t even said hello yet, but apparently that didn’t bother this guy at all. “Beer?” he asked, and Eggsy nodded, still a bit in shock. A minute later, he was following the man into a backroom of the club, holding a pint of beer. “So I can actually hear my own thoughts,” the man mumbled. 

There was no one else in the room, which was quite big. There was a big, round table, with eight chairs, and a couch in one corner. The man sat down on the couch, motioned for Eggsy to sit as well, and finally said “Hello Edward. I’m glad you could make it.” 

Eggsy hesitated. “Me too,” he said then, and gulped down his beer. It had been hours since he had had something to drink. In the bright light of the room, he could finally see the man clearly. He was very well-dressed, and his hair was neatly combed back. His glasses had thick rims, and he looked quite intimidating. Strong. 

“Is this your club?” Eggsy asked. A stupid question of course. This man wouldn’t just walk into a backroom of someone else’s club. Or maybe he would. He didn’t seem very bothered by what was socially acceptable. 

“Yes. Well, mine and my brother’s. Who you’ve seen already.” He smiled. 

“Yeah, I thought I was losing my mind there for a moment.” Eggsy admitted.

The man chuckled. “You’re not from these parts, are you?” Eggsy shook his head. “Well, that’s no problem. About this business proposition: I’m not going to beat around the bush here,” that didn’t surprise Eggsy, “I know you are a prostitute. And I don’t care.” He really didn’t seem to be bothered by it at all, but still Eggsy blushed when he put it so bluntly. Of course it had been more than implied in their short conversation before, but still he hadn’t thought the man would state it like that, even if he was right. “And I think I know a person who might have been your client once or twice.” He reached into his suit jacket and took out a stack of photographs. He handed them to Eggsy. “Do you recognise this person?” 

Eggsy looked at the picture. The man, who seemed to be in his late fifties, had white hair and a chubby face. Eggsy recognised him immediately, he had been to the guy’s flat twice. “I do,” he said. 

That seemed to make the man happy. “Do you know who he is?” he asked, while taking the pictures back. 

Eggsy shook his head.

“A politician. And you’ve been to his house? This one?” he flipped through the pictures and showed Eggsy a picture of a big house. 

“No, I’ve been to a flat somewhere.” 

“Interesting,” the man mumbled. “Do you know where it is?” 

“Not exactly. But I know which neighbourhood, so I’d probably recognise it if I saw it.” 

The man seemed satisfied with that answer. “Perfect. We’ll drive up there tomorrow. Unless you have other plans?” 

“I don’t,” Eggsy said. He had nowhere to go anyway, he might as well help this guy out, especially if there was money in it. 

As if he sensed what Eggsy was thinking, the guy reached into his pocket and handed Eggsy fifty pounds. “You’ll get more once we find the flat.” He promised. 

Eggsy could barely contain a grin. This was proving to be the easiest job he’d ever had. And this money was enough to find a place to sleep tonight. “Where do we meet tomorrow?” he asked. 

“Here,” the guy said simply. “At one o’clock. Wait outside, I’ll pick you up.” He stood up, so Eggsy did the same. 

The man walked with him, back to the front door of the club. Eggsy noticed that people cleared a path for them. At the door, the man put his hand on Eggsy’s shoulder for a moment. “One o’clock,” he repeated. 

Eggsy nodded. Just as he started to walk away, he remembered something and turned around. “What’s your name?” he asked.

The man smiled, which somehow looked sincere and threatening at the same time. “My name,” he said amusedly, “is Ronnie Kray.” 

****  
Merlin’s jaw dropped. 

Harry stared into nothingness with a bewildered expression on his face. “Oh God,” he whispered. Ronnie Kray. Of all the people Eggsy could have run into, it had to be Ronnie Kray. The line went silent, the soft music they had heard a moment ago stopped. 

“He has lost the chip,” Merlin said, stating the obvious. 

It didn’t matter anymore. They had heard enough. And now that they knew this, the thing Merlin had said earlier, that Eggsy’s life was out of Harry’s hands, was not true anymore. His life depended on Harry, now more than ever. Obviously Eggsy hadn’t known who Ronnie Kray was, or he would have recognised him. He had agreed to become an employee for the most dangerous man in London, without even realising it. 

“And now what?” Merlin asked. He knew it too, that they couldn’t just sit by while Eggsy started working for the Firm. 

“Maybe,” Harry said slowly, making up a plan while he talked, “we can use this. We can monitor Eggsy, use him as a kind of informer.” He looked at Merlin who was nodding slowly. 

“Maybe. God knows how long we’ve been trying to lock up the Krays.” He sighed. “But this is a dangerous game, Harry. You do realise that?” 

“I do.” Harry said. He was very aware of the danger, but he was also convinced this could be the way to finally crack down on the Krays, who thought themselves untouchable – and sadly were right. “I’ll find Eggsy tomorrow and ask him. My guess is that if we offer him more than Kray, he’ll do it.” For people growing up in poverty, money was a powerful motivator, and Harry was not above using that for his own gain. He just hoped he was right. 

**** 

Eggsy found a place to sleep in a very small bedroom above a bar. It wasn’t much, but it was warm and dry, so it beat sleeping on the street. In bed, he almost couldn’t believe how much had happened that day. He briefly wondered if Dean was still alive. it didn’t really matter anymore, did it? If he could make some more money for this Ronnie Kray, whoever he was, he would be able to help his mum with the rent. Ronnie seemed nice, even if Eggsy knew almost nothing about him. 

He didn’t spare a second thought for the man who had gotten him released. Back then, Eggsy thought it had been the last time he would see Harry Hart.

Oh, how wrong he’d been.


	2. Mad is not an insult

Why did he push him? While it had certainly been self-defence, Eggsy couldn’t help but think that there was another reason too, and even if he didn’t like to admit it to himself, it was that he had wanted to hurt Dean. It was an anger that went beyond the years of hurt that Dean had inflicted upon Eggsy and his mum, it was more than revenge and making sure it would never happen again. Or rather, it was less than that. It was the simple fact that Eggsy enjoyed feeling powerful. He enjoyed being the one in control, and sure, when he saw Dean fall he had started to feel panic, but he wasn’t sure anymore if it was the panic of I-might-have-killed or the panic of what-happens-to-me-now?. Was it odd that he didn’t care if Dean was dead? Did it make him a bad person that he hoped Dean would suffer? He had left something behind yesterday, a piece of himself: fear. There was nothing left to worry about, was there? His mum was safe, and Eggsy had never cared that much about his own life. He would have given it up for his mum any time. He felt like he had something to look forward to for the first time in a long time. He was Edward Smith, and he was meeting a successful club owner today to discuss his future. This time, he wouldn’t fuck it up. 

****

This time, he wasn’t crazy. This time, Ronnie held the evidence in his hand, tangible proof it was not his paranoia. 

A bug. 

How had They known he would meet this man? Who were They? The police? If so, they had really stepped up their game. Meeting the boy had been such a coincidence though. He could’ve approached any whore in London between the age of sixteen and twenty-five, and that whore would likely have slept with Bathby. They could not all have been bugged.  
He held the small chip between his fingertips. It was real, not just brought on by his belief that They were after him. It had not bothered him when the boy gave him a name that sounded like an alias, he wasn’t planning on calling him Edward anyway. But when they had walked to the front door of the nightclub, and the light hit something on the boy’s shoulder, something small and silver, he had gotten suspicious. Ronnie knew he sometimes saw things that were not there, but he could feel it as well, it was like metal between his fingers when he put his hand on Edward’s shoulder and took the thing off.  
He could have blown off the mission right there, tell the boy he changed his mind. But he wanted to know who the boy was working for, and why. If he didn’t like what he found out, he could simply kill him. He would not hesitate. 

****

“Have you found Eggsy yet?” Harry asked. 

Merlin turned his head around very, very slowly. For an uncomfortably long time he just stared at Harry with a blank expression. Then he closed his eyes and rubbed his face with both hands, as if he was exhausted. “Harry,” he said exasperatedly, “how? How should I have found Eggsy? He isn’t going to stay somewhere using his own name is he? And even if he did, I can’t call every hotel, motel, bed and breakfast and other kind of guest house in the city. He might be staying with friends.” He opened his eyes, shot Harry a pointed look and turned back to his paperwork.

“Merlin, we know he used the name Edward Smith!” 

Merlin heaved an annoyed sigh. “I know. The information-department received your request for finding ‘Edward Smith’, and decided to ignored the request.” 

“Why?!” Harry asked. Merlin wasn’t known to pull stunts like this.

Merlin looked at his colleague once more. “Every time we are asked to find someone called John Smith, Edward Smith, David Jones, or any combination of these names, without any other information, we all have a good laugh about it and put the request in the bin. It is simply impossible. Do you realise that? There are hundreds of Edward, Eddie, Ted, Teddy, and Ed Smiths, so finding the one you are looking for would not just be a very time-consuming endeavour, it could also be a total waste of time, if he does not go by that name.” 

Merlin had a point, but it still annoyed Harry. They only knew that Kray and Eggsy would meet at one o’clock, but not where. It had sounded like they were in a nightclub, so it was most likely one of the ones owned by the Krays. “I’ll just have to go to all of their clubs then,” he said stubbornly. 

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Harry, you know that we DO keep eyes on the Krays as much as we can, right? I’ll ask our spies to tell us if some new young man starts hanging around with Ronnie, okay?” 

“Okay,” Harry said. It was something at least. 

****  
Eggsy walked around the city for some time, and had to restrain himself from trying to steal someone’s watch. It had never before bothered him to not know the time, but now it was unnerving. He settled on asking passer-by’s the time, and eventually still got to Esmeralda’s Barn too early. He waited outside the club, as he was told. 

When finally a car pulled up, his heart started racing with nervous anticipation. They were only going to look at some house, why was he so nervous? Maybe because he knew that Ronnie Kray’s motives were not entirely pure, even if he didn’t know what those motives were. But why would he be bothered by that? His own ways of making money weren’t legal either. 

The car came to a stop right in front of him, and it was indeed Ronnie sitting behind the wheel. Ronnie waved at him and motioned for him to come over. Eggsy crossed the street and opened the door at the passenger side. “Hello Mr Kray,” he said politely. 

Ronnie nodded at him. “Hello. Get in.” 

Eggsy did, and Ronnie started driving. “You said you knew which neighbourhood the flat was in, right? Just give me directions, and once we get close we’ll walk.” 

“Alright,” Eggsy said. “Are we gonna drive to the park first? I only know it from there. Never been in this neighbourhood before, actually.” 

“No problem.” Ronnie said. 

Eggsy wondered what Ronnie thought they would find. “Why do you need to know where his flat is?” 

Ronnie didn’t take his eyes off the road, but he smiled a little. “You won’t tell a soul?” 

“I’m good at keeping my mouth shut,” Eggsy replied. 

“Another good skill to have.” Ronnie said. “I need to know where his flat is, because I think there might be some dirt there, if you know what I mean. This man is a politician, like I told you, and I think it is always a good thing to have some higher-ups in your pocket. Don’t you agree?” He looked at Eggsy briefly.

“I guess so,” Eggsy said. 

For a few minutes, neither one of them said anything. “Edward,” Ronnie said suddenly, and he sounded a bit disgusted, “do you always go by that name?” 

Eggsy hoped he didn’t look as shocked as he felt. He had thought his little white lie had been convincing. 

Ronnie must have noticed his shock, because he gave an explanation for his question. “I knew an Edward once. He was a wanker.” 

The comment, and the total earnestness with which it was delivered, made Eggsy smile. “What would you like to call me?” he asked. It sounded flirtier than he had intended it to. Old habits and all that. 

Ronnie let his gaze linger on Eggsy’s face for a while. Eggsy tried not to blush under his scrutinizing gaze. “You look more like a Teddy,” Ronnie said. “Teddy Smith. Sounds good, doesn’t it?” 

“Sure.” Eggsy really didn’t care what Ronnie called him, and he had to agree with him; the name fit him better. 

“So, Teddy. You are not into politics? It surprised me you didn’t recognise Bathby.” 

“Not really.” Eggsy felt embarrassed to admit it, like knowing things about politics was a very grown-up thing to do that he had somehow failed. So he had not known the guy who picked him up a couple of times was a politician. Was that really that bad?

“Just the politicians then?” 

Eggsy looked at Ronnie and saw he was giving him a cheeky grin. Eggsy rolled his eyes. “It’s a living.” He didn’t enjoy his job, but he had to do it. Dean drank away his own earnings, so Daisy and his mum depended on Eggsy’s income. 

They were close to the park now, and Eggsy looked out of the window to see where exactly they were. “Take a left turn there,” he said. Ronnie could park his car there.  
From here, Eggsy could recall which way he had walked with the white-haired man. He walked the same route now with Ronnie by his side. It felt odd, like walking with a client, even though he wasn’t. Not in that way. He was getting paid for a service, but the service was very different from the things he usually had to do for money. 

“It is definitely somewhere around here,” Eggsy said. “I don’t know the number, but there was a dead plant in front of the house.” He remembered that, because he had thought upon seeing the plant that this must mean that the guy he was with didn’t actually live there, before realising that there were multiple apartments in the building. Judging by how empty the apartment had been, he had been right though. There was no way the man actually lived there. 

They walked along the identical looking flats until Eggsy spotted the dead potted plant. “His flat was on the second floor,” he said, looking at Ronnie. He was just about to offer to climb up to the window and try to open it, when Ronnie simply pushed all the doorbells at once. “Second floor, locked myself out, sorry.” Ronnie mumbled.  
A moment later, the buzzer sounded. Either someone lived here who regularly forgot his keys, or someone had been expecting a visitor, or someone was just way too careless. Whatever the reason was, it was good news for them. Ronnie pushed the door open with a grin. His method had been simple but effective. They walked up the stairs, and came to a stop in front of the door to the politician’s flat. 

“And now?” Eggsy asked. He had broken in before, but he had used Jamal’s lockpickset. 

To his surprise, Ronnie just smirked and pulled out a lockpickset. He didn’t seem worried at all that someone might go down the stairs and see them break in. Eggsy wondered if there was anything at all that would make Ronnie worry. “Are you any good at doing this?” Ronnie asked. 

Eggsy hesitated. He couldn’t shake the thought that it might be not wise to show this person he barely knew that he was indeed very good at this. Was this just Ronnie’s way of getting him to do the dirty work? So that if they got caught, Eggsy would go down for it instead of Ronnie?  
But then again, had he not decided to take this chance? “I am,” he said, and took the lockpickset. “Did you just have this lying around?” he asked, while taking out the picks he needed. 

Ronnie looked up the stairs with a bored expression. “I borrowed them from Leslie.” 

“Who is Leslie?” 

“Someone who likes to burgle.” 

The blunt response was enough to make Eggsy’s push his worries away. He started working on the lock, while Ronnie alternatively looked at him, and at the stairs. Once Eggsy managed to turn the lock, he opened the door carefully, lifting it up a bit by the handle, remembering the bloodcurdling scrapy sound it had made when he had left the flat that time. Now, it opened without a sound. 

“Well done,” Ronnie said, and walked into the flat as if he owned it. That seemed to be his general attitude. 

Eggsy followed him in, thinking that the offhand compliment should not have made him this proud. Since when was he so desperate for approval? He closed the door behind them. The flat looked exactly the same as the last time he was here. It was well furnished, but there were no personal items, like photo’s. It was entirely anonymous. “What exactly are we looking for?” he asked. 

Ronnie opened the kitchen cabinet, which was empty, and said “Anything that might harm him.” 

“I’ll look in the bedroom,” Eggsy said, and opened that door. Behind him, Ronnie chuckled softly at the confidence with which Eggsy chose that door, and followed him in. The same weird feeling came over Eggsy, that he was in a client’s house, but not with a client. He had not been in the bedroom for very long. This man had not been one of those that liked him to stay. Sometimes that bothered Eggsy, if it was raining outside or if it was really cold, but most of the time was glad to be leaving. 

He sat down on the bed and opened the second drawer of the nightstand and rummaged through the contents. He didn’t mind that he was again giving away that he knew exactly where to look, Ronnie knew why he had been here, that was the whole reason they were now both here, right? It was hardly surprising to him that Eggsy would have seen this man, Bathby, open this drawer. 

Under the bottle of lube and the condoms, there was something else. Eggsy pulled it out. It was a magazine. As he held it, a picture fell out. Eggsy laid the magazine on the bed and picked up the picture. “Oh God.” He said softly. This was not what he had expected to find, and it made him feel sick. 

It was a picture of a boy. A naked boy, who could not be older than fourteen. 

Eggsy looked away from the picture. It had been taken here, he could tell by the old wallpaper. 

Ronnie looked over his shoulder, and took the picture from Eggsy’s hand. He looked at it for a while, then he asked “How old do you think this boy is?” 

Eggsy shrugged, he didn’t want to look at the picture again. “Thirteen or fourteen?” he guessed. 

Ronnie hummed and picked the magazine up by its edge and shook it. Three other pictures fell out as well. 

Eggsy didn’t want to look at them, but could not stop himself. They were all boys, in various stages of undress, and all of them were young, between fourteen and eighteen. 

Ronnie picked the pictures up and put them in his inner pocket. Then he looked at Eggsy, and there was something searching in his gaze, like he was trying to read into Eggsy’s expression. “How old were you when you were here?” 

Eggsy understood why he asked it, and he was glad he could offer reassurance. “The first time was two years ago. I was twenty-three.” 

Ronnie nodded, he seemed relieved. “You look younger though,” he said, sounding angry at what that implied. 

“Maybe,” Eggsy mumbled. He knew it was true, and he also knew that for many men it was the reason they picked him up. “He has never taken pictures of me.” 

Ronnie met that statement with a look that seemed to say ‘how very nice of him’, and walked over to the wardrobe. There were some clothes in it, but not many, and nothing else. “I think we’re done here.” he said. 

The pictures were still etched into Eggsy’s mind. While the boys hadn’t looked scared or anything, Eggsy knew that it was easy to hide ones fear if necessary. If that was the only means of making money, even young kids were capable of almost anything. With him, that had taken the shape of petty crime. 

Thank God. 

He stood up and followed Ronnie out of the bedroom. He was relieved when he shut the front door behind himself. “What are you going to do with the pictures?” he asked. 

“That depends on whether or not mister Bathby is willing to cooperate. If not, these will find their way to the police.” Ronnie said. There was a darkness in his eyes that had been there since he saw the pictures. He again looked at Eggsy with that scrutinizing look, somewhere between suspicion and worry, worry about Eggsy’s wellbeing. “Maybe even if he does cooperate.” Did he say that to help Eggsy? To assure him that everything was going to be okay? Was he genuinely upset at the thought that this could have been Eggsy in the pictures, the Eggsy from ten years ago? 

Ronnie opened the front door of the building and held it open for Eggsy. 

“Thank you.” Eggsy said, and rubbed his arms. He was shivering even though it wasn’t that cold outside. 

“Teddy, are you alright?” Ronnie gave him a worried look and carefully, as if asking for permission, put his arm around Eggsy’s shoulders. 

Eggsy smiled at him, and he hoped it didn’t look as fake as it felt. “Yes, thank you.” They walked on with Ronnie’s arm still around Eggsy. It felt good, like Ronnie was trying to tell him he was not alone, like he would be there for him. It was an absurd thought, Eggsy barely knew Ronnie and vice versa, but still he was grateful for it. He tried to shake the image of the pictures as they walked back to Ronnie’s car. 

****

Ronnie didn’t know what to think of the discovery. It was good news, since they would be able to pressure Bathby into whatever they wanted, but he didn’t like the look on Teddy’s face at all when he found the pictures. The boy was young, and he probably knew that Bathby had picked him for that reason. But apparently he had not known just how young Bathby’s taste really was. 

It was disgusting. 

It could not have been an act, right? The way Teddy’s face fell when he saw the naked boy? The way he shivered when they walked outside? It meant he really was a rentboy. He wasn’t an undercover cop, who asked his police friends to tell him where he could find Bathby’s flat. But then why had he been bugged? Ronnie looked at Teddy and although he still wasn’t sure what was going on, he felt sorry for the boy. “Teddy, are you alright?” 

Teddy looked at him with a smile that was supposed to look like he was, but the smile didn't reach his eyes, and his voice shook the slightest bit when he said “Yes, thank you.” Ronnie decided that whether or not the boy would mean his downfall, right now he wasn’t acting. He put his arm around Teddy, against the cold he was feeling even if it was coming from within, and to show the boy he was here. How had he grown fond of Teddy so quickly? He hadn’t even known him for a day. And, he reminded himself, he didn’t trust Teddy. And he would not allow himself to feel anything for the boy until he was sure what was going on.  
****  
“Where do you need to go?” Ronnie asked, startling Eggsy. 

“Eehm, I slept above a bar last night. But I think it’s out of your way. Are you going back to Esmeralda’s barn? You can just drop me off there, honestly, I’ll walk back.” 

Ronnie shot him an amused look. “You’ll have to go home with me first, so I can give you the cash I owe you. I can drive you home after that.” Eggsy wanted to protest, but Ronnie cut him off before he even got one word out. “It’s no problem. I wouldn’t offer it if I didn’t want to.” 

Judging by the behaviour Eggsy had observed this far, that was true. “Alright. Thank you,” he mumbled. He wasn’t really used to kindness like that, people going out of their way to do something for him. It was nice. He thought of the arm around his shoulders and how good it had felt. 

“Do you have a job?” Ronnie asked suddenly. “Beyond the whoring. No offence.” 

With any other person that remark would have hurt, but Eggsy genuinely believed that Ronnie didn’t care one bit about his profession, didn’t judge him for it or look down on him for it, so it just sounded funny. He couldn’t help but smile a little at the continuous bluntness Ronnie applied to these conversations. “I don’t,” he said. “Well, if you call burglary a job, I do.” 

Ronnie smirked. “Do you have the ambition to expand your market?” 

Eggsy frowned at him in confusion, trying to figure out what Ronnie meant by that. Ronnie saw his confused look and laughed. “My brother and I run a business of extortion, protection rackets and blackmail. Would you like to join?” 

Eggsy looked at him blankly for a few seconds. Ronnie was serious. The absurdity of this all got to him, a smile started to spread on his face, and before he knew it Eggsy was laughing, loud as a hyena, and as freely as if he hadn’t a care in the world. 

Ronnie looked surprised for a moment, then he laughed along with him. 

Eggsy tried to suppress his laughter and after taking a few deep breaths he said “Mr Kray, it would be my pleasure.”

****

He didn’t trust Teddy, which was part of the reason he offered him this job. It was best to keep the boy close, wasn’t it? At least until he knew for sure who he was. And yes, maybe he had been impressed by the boy. He had excellent memory, had found the flat in one go, and proved to be able to pick a lock. All very useful skills. Ronnie was intrigued by this boy, and the way the boy had jumped at the opportunity of joining the Firm made Ronnie believe there was a sincere reason why he wanted to be here. How could he be a cop? And if he was, he was playing his part exceptionally well. Ronnie could play this game too. But first he had to find out if the boy was playing at all, and if so, who his opponents were.

****

Ronnie lived in a more modest house than Eggsy had expected, based on the fact that he now knew exactly how Ronnie made his money. It was a terraced house, the exterior of which was brown brick. 

Ronnie parked his car in front of the house and invited Eggsy in. The inside of the house met his expectations a bit more; beautiful dark wood furniture, thick carpets, and even a television. Nobody in Eggsy’s neighbourhood owned one of those. 

“Would you like some tea?” Ronnie asked. 

“Uuhm, sure.” Eggsy said. He had assumed Ronnie would just pick up the money and drive him home, but he quite liked the offer.

“Sit down,” Ronnie said with a smile, sensing that Eggsy hesitated. Eggsy took a seat at the living room table, while Ronnie went into the kitchen to put the kettle on. He came back into the living room, said “I’ll be right back,” and went into the hallway. Eggsy heard him walk up the stairs. He was probably getting the money he had promised Eggsy. After a few seconds, during which only the soft sounds of the kettle broke the silence, his footsteps were coming back down. He sat down across from Eggsy. “So, Teddy. I probably don’t need to tell you this, but I’m going to do it anyway. It’s best if you do not tell anyone about the things we just did. This money is for your help as well as your silence.” He handed Eggsy the stack of pound notes he had in his hand. It was at least a hundred pounds. 

“Thank you,” Eggsy said, and put the money in his pocket. He would not sleep on the streets for the next few days. 

“I will have to talk to my brother about which job you are getting next.” 

“Thank you,” Eggsy said, and he really meant it, “for the job, and for… everything, really.” Ronnie had shown him nothing but kindness, and it was both strange and wonderful at the same time. Unexpected, but very welcome. 

Ronnie smiled and went into the kitchen. He came back with a tray with tea cups and biscuits. Once he had sat down again, Ronnie stared into his tea and asked “Why did you sleep above a bar this night?” 

Eggsy was glad Ronnie didn’t look at him when he asked it; the unexpectedness of the question made it harder to hide the pain the memories brought him. “I eeehm… I couldn’t go back home last night,” he mumbled. Ronnie looked up, prompting him to go on, though there was no judgement in his look, no pity or suspicion, only curiosity. “I live with my mum and her husband, and – and my little sister – but eehm… I had a falling out with her husband.” He took a sip of tea to hide his face behind the cup, even if it was just for a moment. In a way, it was nice to be able to talk about this. 

“You are afraid of what he’ll do if you return?” Ronnie asked.

“No… It is… I pushed him. And he fell.” Eggsy avoided Ronnie’s gaze. “It was outside the front door to our flat, and I…He fell down three floors.” 

He did not expect Ronnie’s next question, and the casual tone with which he asked it was a relief somehow; “Did he deserve it?” 

Eggsy didn’t have to think about the answer, but he hesitated nonetheless. Of course he had deserved it, but that was not the right thing to say, was it? It was not normal to justify things like this, no matter how bad they were. “He did,” he said, taking himself by surprise with the certainty in his voice. 

“What happened?” Ronnie asked. “Only if you want to tell me.” 

For some reason, Eggsy did want to tell him. “He found out about my job. One of his friends had seen me or something, and he was waiting for me when I got home. Said that he didn’t raise a-” he paused and rubbed his cheeks with his hands. It was draining to talk about this. “a poof. And that he would beat it out of me. So I pushed him. And he fell.” 

“Is he still alive?” Ronnie asked. Again, there was no judgement in his voice. 

“I don’t know.” Eggsy admitted. “And I’m not sure if I care.” He looked up in shock. He hadn’t meant to be this honest. 

But Ronnie seemed to understand, he was nodding barely visibly, while absentmindedly running his hand through his hair. “Has he ever been physically violent towards you before? And your mum and sister?” When Eggsy simply nodded, Ronnie’s eyes went dark. “In that case you should not care if he dies. From what I heard, he deserved it. If he survives, if he has the nerve to go back to your mum…” Ronnie leaned forward and put his hand on Eggsy’s arm, squeezing it lightly, “we have people that can take care of it, alright?” He nodded at Eggsy earnestly. 

Did he just offer to kill Dean if Eggsy hadn’t done it already? Eggsy didn’t know what to think of that. “Thank you,” he said softly. What else could he possibly say? 

Ronnie let go of his arm and leaned back in his chair. Suddenly, he started laughing, a loud, roaring laugh that cut through the silence like thunder. “Bloody pushed him off the third floor!” He threw his head back and laughed again, “you’re bloody mad!” He looked at Eggsy, saw how uncomfortable he looked, stopped laughing, and put his hand back on Eggsy’s arm. “Mad is not an insult,” he said, and he sounded absolutely sincere. “In fact, sometimes it can be your strongest asset. Remember that, Teddy. Never let anyone make you feel ashamed of who you are.” 

Eggsy bit his lip and nodded, not daring to meet Ronnie’s eye. If he did, he might start crying. In a twisted, horrible way, this conversation with Ronnie was the most honest, reassuring conversation he had ever had. He felt like whatever happened from now on, he would not be as afraid anymore. He wanted to thank Ronnie again, but didn’t trust his voice, so he nodded firmly and took another sip of tea. Finally, he dared to look at Ronnie, and managed to give him a faint smile, a smile that he could only hope said all the things he couldn’t say. 

****

Their spy had found Eggsy. Well, he had called Merlin to say that Ronnie had entered his home with a “man in his late teens, early twenties? Cheap clothes, lean figure, hair that has not been combed… ever?” 

“That sounds like Eggsy,” Harry said with a sigh. He was glad they had found him, but he hated the fact that Eggsy was in Ronnie’s house at the moment. “Let me know where the boy goes next, will you?” 

“Copy,” the spy said, and hung up the phone.

****

Eggsy didn’t stay for long after that. He finished his tea and managed to once again thank Ronnie for everything. They both knew he especially meant their talk. Then he left, with the promise to be at The Regal in two days, another one of the Kray-owned clubs. He would meet Reggie there, and they would talk about his job. Ronnie had again offered to drive him home, but Eggsy needed to be alone, needed to think over the things that had been said on his own. Ronnie didn’t insist, he probably understood Eggsy’s reasons for wanting to walk. 

He was only a few blocks away from the bar he had slept last night, when someone walked towards him. Eggsy stopped in his tracks. It was Harry Hart.

“Hello Eggsy.” Hart said. 

“Did you have me followed?” Eggsy asked, not bothered by how rude that was. It was even more rude to stalk someone, and Eggsy didn’t believe that this encounter was a coincidence. 

“I wanted to talk to you,” Hart said, which answered the question. “In fact, I wanted to offer you a job.” 

Eggsy snorted. “Sorry bruv, I already got a job.” 

“A legal one?” Hart asked sharply. God, this man was relentless.

“Are you here to arrest me?” Eggsy asked. He felt annoyed at this intrusion. Who the hell did this Harry Hart think he was?

“No.” Hart sad. He was dressed in a similar suit like the night before, dressed so much nicer than Eggsy who was wearing the same clothes as the day before, the only clothes he currently owned. “I’m here to ask you to choose the right path. Your father would want you to.” 

The annoyance turned to anger really quickly. “My father is dead.” Eggsy said flatly. Hart was the last person on earth who had the right to play the your-father-would-want-it-card.

“And the Krays are murderers! You can help to make sure that no other kids will lose their fathers.” Harry Hart said. He sounded like a teacher that was addressing a particularly stubborn child. Like he did his best to be reasonable to someone who just was too dumb to understand. 

Eggsy didn’t know why this man knew what he was up to, but he did know he had had enough of it. “See, you try to guilt me into this, but I look at it this way. I have job offers lined up from two companies, and both are murderers, but only one of them killed my father, and it wasn’t the Krays. I told you before, your debt is paid, leave me alone. My choices are my own.” He wanted to leave it at that and just walk away, but Harry stepped into his way. 

Harry smirked, and he looked terrifying, a far cry from the friendly gentleman from before. “You are wrong. Your choices are mine. I can make that assault charge reappear if I want to.” 

Was it an empty threat, or was he serious? “You wouldn’t.” Eggsy said, but he wasn’t sure of that anymore. “Wasn’t this your way of making up for my dad dying? You can’t just take that away.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Can’t I? Like you have said so many times, I do not owe you anything.” 

Eggsy clenched his jaw. “What do you want?” 

“I want you to give me information about the Krays. Give me something that will make them go to prison.” 

Eggsy laughed. As if. “You know what, I don’t believe you. You are a gentleman, aren’t you? Or at least pretending really hard to be with your suits and your posh voice. You wouldn’t break the one promise you made to a grieving widow.” 

“Maybe,” Harry admitted. “But what do you think the Krays do to traitors?” 

Eggsy shrugged, puzzled by the question. Why would it matter to him? “What they deserve, probably. Why would I care, I ain’t never grassed anyone up.” 

“But what would happen if they thought you did?” The smile on Harry’s face was a promise of the worst kind. 

Eggsy went pale, he could feel the blood drain from his face. “You wouldn’t.” He whispered. 

Harry was still smiling. “If that’s what it takes, I absolutely would. So you either work for me, or you work for them and a rumour will reach Ronnie Krays ears, a rumour that will have enough proof for him to want to get rid of you as fast as he can.” 

Eggsy was starting to feel desperate. “You’re saying you’ll sign my death sentence if I don’t help you out.” 

“I’m saying you can work for me, actually do something good with your life for once, and help me arrest them. You will get paid for this, obviously. Daisy and Michelle will no longer struggle to pay rent.” 

This hit a nerve, as Harry had no doubt known it would. 

“You have to make your choice, and you have to make it fast. My advice is, walk away from them and work for me. You have my address, you can go there anytime and ask for me, and give me whatever information you have. We will protect you. Everything will be taken care of.” 

Eggsy nodded. He felt numb. Maybe Harry was right, maybe it was the smartest thing to just walk away from this while he still could. But the conversation he had had with Ronnie still lingered on his mind. And he was curious to know what this possible job they had for him entailed. Finding out didn’t hurt, did it? “Can I think about it? What you are asking of me is really bloody dangerous.” 

Harry nodded. “Of course you can.” 

“I will get back to you in three days yeah?” that way he would have met Ronnie’s brother before that. He would be able to make an informed decision. Even if working for the Krays was dangerous, working against them would no doubt be even more dangerous. 

“That’s fine.” Harry said. “Do you still have my card?” 

Eggsy pulled it out of his pocket to prove he had. 

Harry seemed satisfied. “I will see you in three days. And Eggsy? I really hope you make the right choice.” He walked away, leaving Eggsy behind with a numb feeling in his chest.

Eggsy hoped he made the right choice too.

****  
When got into bed, he made a decision, and it was both the hardest and easiest thing he had ever done. He decided he wasn’t Eggsy anymore. That life was in the past. He had a chance to turn his life around, to take matters into his own hands for the first time in his life, and he would take that chance. 

He would be Teddy. He would not let fear lead him anymore, let it pressure him into screwing up the one good thing that had happened to him in years. 

He would work for Ronnie. The threats that Harry had made were on his mind, but he would just have to find a way around that. 

He had to. 

His life depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! University has been crazy, and on top of that my laptop is pretty much dead. Next update will probably be faster :)


	3. Wives and widows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy meets Reggie and Frances.

When Teddy woke up the next morning, he decided he needed new clothes. He finally counted the money Ronnie had given him. It was a hundred and twenty pounds. Enough to enable him to rent the room a couple of days longer, while also getting a new shirt somewhere. He washed his hair at the little sink in the room, trying to ignore how cold the water was that ran over his head. He was yearning for a warm shower and soap. Fresh clothes were a start. 

Had he not been afraid that Dean's friends might still be waiting for him, he would have returned home to give his mum a share of the money. If he was being perfectly honest, the thought of going home was a scary one, even if he were sure that no one would be waiting to beat him up. What if his mum didn't want him back? What if he had killed Dean? What on earth could he say to his mum if that had happened? 

He went into the first clothes shop he saw that didn't look too expensive. He chose a short-sleeved light blue shirt with white buttons, and a white one with black buttons. Then he bought some soap and other toiletries, and something to eat. Having the new shirts made him feel better, and when he got back to his room he realised that he was starting to think of the cramped bedroom as ' home'. He wasn't sure if he liked that or not.

****

Ronnie had put the bug in a little, wooden jewellery box, safely cushioned between the fabric. He took it out now, just to confirm to himself he hadn't made it up. If the boy was undercover, he would find out soon enough. For now, he hadn't told Reggie about his suspicions, he had simply said he had found an excellent burglar with access to Bathby. Reggie didn't need to know that Ronnie didn't trust Teddy. He wouldn't understand why Ronnie still wanted Teddy around, he would say it was his illness talking.  
He would keep it a secret for now. Once he knew whether the boy was trustworthy or not, he would act accordingly.

****

The next day, Teddy couldn't stop smiling when he went out to buy some breakfast. He would meet Ronnie's brother today, and with any luck, they would have thought of a job for him. Since Teddy had never been to The Regal before, he used that as an excuse to leave very early. The truth was that he was just too excited to stay inside. He looked forward to seeing Ronnie again, for reasons he wasn't entirely sure of, but that went beyond the prospect of a job. He had decided to wear the blue shirt, and he even tried to smooth down his hair a bit, before deciding that it wasn't going to get better than this. 

The Regal was huge, even bigger than Esmeralda's Barn, and Teddy was worried he wouldn't be able to find Ronnie amongst the crowd. There was a singer on the podium in the back of the club, singing a soulful song, and many people were dancing. Teddy was glad he was wearing nicer clothes than the last time he was in a nightclub, this time he didn't feel like he stuck out like a sore thumb. He leaned against the wall and watched the dancing people. After some time, someone put a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around to see Ronnie grinning at him. 

“You're early.” Ronnie said, though he didn't seem to mind. “Come with me.” 

Teddy followed Ronnie, keeping close to him to not lose him in the crowd. “Yeah, I don't own a watch,” he said apologetically. 

Ronnie unlocked a door and let Teddy enter first. It was another backroom, like the one in Esmeralda's barn, but like the club itself it was bigger. Three leather couches were set up in a C-form around a low table, and there was even a small unmanned bar in the corner. “Sit down, please” Ronnie said, and took off his coat. He hung it over the back of the couch and went to the bar. “Beer?” 

“Thank you,” Teddy said, and sat down. He watched Ronnie tap two beers, he leaned over the bar to reach the tap, and Teddy tried not to look at him too obviously. He averted his eyes when Ronnie turned around with the glasses in his hands. 

Ronnie handed him one glass and sat down. “You have a new shirt,” he observed.

“Yes,” Teddy said. For some reason he was really pleased Ronnie noticed. It definitely looked nicer than the clothes he usually wore. He took a sip of his beer.

“Did it shrink in the wash?” 

Teddy almost spit his beer back out, but managed to swallow it, though some of it went straight down his windpipe. He coughed loudly, and looked at Ronnie with watering eyes. Ronnie was looking at him amusedly, apparently quite pleased with the effect his comment had had. Teddy laughed and coughed until he could breathe again. “Too tight?” he asked, while wiping the tears from his cheeks. He grinned at Ronnie, whose gaze lingered on Teddy's arms. 

“I didn't say that,” Ronnie said with a smile, and took a swig of his beer. 

Teddy looked down at himself. The shirt was quite tight, that was true, but he thought it looked good. And it sounded like Ronnie agreed.

Ronnie looked at his watch. “We're going to get you one of these,” he said, sounding like that was obvious. 

Did this mean that…? “Your brother agreed to give me a job?” Teddy asked, not able to contain a huge smile. 

Ronnie grinned. “Yes. But we still have to discuss the details.” Suddenly, he sighed and said “I hope he doesn't bring Frances.” His voice, which was always kind of slurred, drew out the vowels in the name even more. Fraahncees. It sounded like he was used to saying the name while rolling his eyes. “Reggies's wife,” he clarified. He didn't sound happy at all.

Teddy realised he had no idea if Ronnie was in a relationship. Maybe he was married as well, though he wasn't wearing a ring. The thought of Ronnie going out with some girl hurt, and Teddy was angry at himself for feeling that way. When he first met Ronnie, when he still thought he was a client, he had assumed Ronnie was into men. But once he revealed he just needed someone who knew Bathby's address, that assumption had gone away. Now it was just a question in the back of Teddy's mind, a question he was careful enough not to ask. “Does his wife not know that-” 

“Oh she knows. She just doesn't like it, is all. That's why we didn't just discuss the details yesterday, like I planned.” Ronnie looked at his watch again. “If he's going to be late, that's probably because of her as well.” 

Teddy didn't say anything. He felt uncomfortable sitting here, listening to Ronnie talk about his sister-in-law who he so obviously couldn't stand. 

Ronnie stood up and started pacing around impatiently. “I'm going to look for Reg. Excuse me.” 

Teddy wasn't thrilled at the prospect of waiting here on his own, especially since Reggie could walk in any moment, maybe even accompanied by his wife. It was perfectly possible for the brothers to miss each other in the crowded club. Just as Ronnie reached for the door handle, it opened from the other side. Ronnie took a step back, said “You're late,” and walked back to the couch. 

“Hello Ronnie,” his twin said amusedly. “I wasn't aware we were on such a tight schedule.” He walked in, followed by a red-haired woman in her early twenties. Reggie closed the door behind her, placed his hand on the small of her back and walked to the couches. Reggie was more tanned than Ronnie, didn't wear glasses, had a slimmer face and carried himself in a way very different from Ronnie. While Ronnie walked with heavy steps, Reggie seemed more carefree. But the biggest difference Teddy saw, now they were very close, was in the eyes. Reggie' s were brighter somehow. There was a certain glow in Ronnie's eyes that was missing in Reggie's eyes, it made Reggie look less intimidating. Less dangerous. More sane. 

Teddy stood up to shake Reggie's hand. “Teddy Smith,” he said. He didn't even bother introducing himself as Edward. Ronnie had probably called him Teddy anyway when he told his brother about him. “Nice to meet you Mr. Kray.” 

Reggie shook his hand, said “Reggie Kray,” and put his arm around his wife once more. 

Teddy shook her hand as well. “Nice to meet you, Mrs. Kray.” 

“And you as well,” she said with a warm smile. “And please call me Frances.” She sat down on the couch across from the one Ronnie was sitting on. Reggie sat down next to her, while Teddy sat down next to Ronnie again. 

Frances' hair was an almost red kind of chestnut. She had big, light-brown eyes which were accentuated by the thick, black eye-liner that was in fashion at the moment, high cheekbones and a round face. She wore a simple black dress, that showed of her frail figure. She was beautiful. Teddy wondered why Ronnie didn't like her. She seemed kind. 

“Do you want a drink?” Ronnie asked, looking at his brother. “Beer?” 

“Please,” Reggie said with a charming smile. 

“Frances?” Ronnie asked, still looking at Reggie. 

“I'll come have a look at what there is.” Frances said. Her voice suited her, sweet and soft, but confident. She smiled up at Ronnie, who had gotten up, but he didn't look at her once. He went to the bar, and she followed him, and even though they were only a few meters away, Teddy felt awkward sitting here alone with Reggie.

Reggie eyed him with shameless curiosity. “Teddy. My brother told me you are good at burgling.” he lowered his voice a bit, glancing over at the corner where Frances was looking at labels on bottles, while Ronnie looked at anything but her. 

Teddy tried not to grin at that. So Ronnie had been positive about him? “Yes,” he said. 

“To which I told him that we already have a burglar.” 

Oh. He had thought this was a done deal. 

Reggie gave Teddy a charming smile. “He said you were useful nonetheless.” He leaned forward a bit, looking at Teddy's hair, at the tight fit of his shirt, at his youthful face. “Now I get it,” he said, raising his eyebrows the slightest bit. He leaned back and grinned at Teddy, who felt incredibly uncomfortable. What was that supposed to mean? That Reggie realised that Teddy was a whore? That he saw now why Ronnie might think him useful? Did he expect Teddy to go back to his old job while serving as a sort of spy for them?  
Before Teddy could drive himself crazy with possibilities, Reggie said “You did well, finding the pictures.” 

So that was what he meant. That the information he already had would be useful in the future. Teddy relaxed a bit. “Have you decided what to do with them?” 

Reggie waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. “Oh, the pictures are useless,” he said bluntly. “We need to be able to prove it was his house, which means we need to bribe people who give us access to records, etcetera. It can take a long time before we use them.” 

Teddy wasn't sure what that meant for his future. If the pictures were of no value to them, why was he? “So, what do you need me to do?” he asked.

“For now, nothing. You can go on a widow-run with Ronnie tomorrow, make sure he stays out of trouble.” Reggie leaned in closer. He looked Teddy in the eyes while giving him a smile that was somehow both charming and cold at the same time. “My brother is a paranoid schizophrenic. I don't want him to get hurt.” he looked briefly at Ronnie and Frances, then said “You seem like a good lad. I don't want you to get hurt either.” He leaned back. “Keep him out of trouble, then we'll talk about Bathby.” 

Teddy nodded. He didn't know what Reggie meant by 'widow-run', but he assumed he was not to ask in front of Frances, who was coming back with Ronnie, holding a glass of white wine. 

Ronnie set a pint of beer on the low table between them. “There you go,” Ronnie said, and gave his brother a probing look. 

“I have just asked Teddy to accompany you tomorrow. Test his skills as a driver.” 

Ronnie grunted. 

Was that the story they were going with? That Teddy was Ronnie's driver? While he didn't have a driver's licence, he did know how to drive. There was one client whom he had met several times who had noticed his delight at being in a car, and had offered to show him how it worked. He seemed to take pride in explaining the car to Teddy, and had then tried -and managed – to impress him by letting Teddy drive for a few streets. These little lessons had continued through their meetings. The last time they had met, Teddy had driven all the way to the clients house. 

“And mum asked when you will finally be visiting again. She specifically asked me to use the word 'finally'.” Reggie said. He said it on a teasing tone. “She wants to know if you're okay.” That line was delivered with a pointed look and without any trace of humour. 

Frances took a sip of her wine, and Teddy felt like she did it it just to avoid looking at Ronnie when Reggie said this. Teddy followed her lead and took a swig of his beer. Was this about the schizophrenia that Reggie had just mentioned so off-handedly? 

Ronnie made a non-committal sound and emptied his beer in a few big gulps, which seemed to annoy Reggie for some reason. “I'm sorry Reggie, Frances, but we actually have to go,” he said, and didn't even bother to make it sound like the truth. “Don't we, Teddy?” 

Teddy nodded quickly, and finished his own beer. “It was really nice to meet you both,” he said, and shook Reggie's hand again. When he shook Frances' hand he said “And you have very pretty hair.” 

Ronnie had already grabbed his coat and was almost through the door, and Teddy almost ran to catch up with him. Ronnie was making his way through the crowd, towards the exit. The moment he stepped outside, he let out a heavy sigh. He turned around and looked at Teddy, and the annoyance he wore on his face ebbed away. “Well, now you've met Reg. And Frances.” he actually shuddered when he said her name. Then he frowned. “'You have very pretty hair'?” he quoted. 

Teddy laughed. It had been a rather weird thing to say out of the blue, but he felt like he had to say something nice since they were leaving so abruptly. He shrugged and said “Well, she IS pretty. If you're into that.” 

Ronnie rolled his eyes. “What? Red hair?” 

“Women,” he said bluntly, and immediately shrank into himself. He had not meant to say that. Bloody hell, what was wrong with him? Had the beer gone to his head? It was a secret, one that could get him killed in his old neighbourhood, maybe even here. One that he had never told anyone, and sure as hell not a person he barely knew. He almost didn't dare look at Ronnie, afraid of what he would find on his ever-changing face. Anger? Disgust?  
He forced himself to look – just get it over with – and to his surprise, Ronnie was grinning at him. “Well, aren't you full of surprises,” he said. He sounded amused, not angry or even surprised at all. Like with Teddy's job, it was like he didn't care at all. “Are you cold?” he asked, casually changing the subject.

“I am,” he said. It had gotten colder in the time they had been in the club, even though it had not been that long. Teddy didn't have a coat, just one of the things he had left behind in his old life. 

Ronnie extended his coat to him. 

Teddy started to protest, but Ronnie pushed it into his arms and said “Nonsense. I have a jacket, and you are only wearing a flimsy shirt. It would be pretty useless if my driver died of pneumonia, wouldn't it?” 

Teddy looked at the black coat in his arms, and had to admit that he was really, really cold. “Thank you,” he said. That feeling he had felt before came over him, the feeling of not being quite sure what to think of kindness like this. He put the coat on. It was a bit too wide at the shoulders, but the length was almost perfect. He was only a little bit taller than Ronnie. “Where are we going, by the way?” he asked. It had sounded like an excuse when Ronnie said they had to be somewhere, but perhaps he meant it. Why else would he give Teddy his coat? He wasn't going home without it, surely?

“Anywhere. As long as Frances isn't there.” 

They went into one of the first pubs they found, and Teddy was glad to be in the warmth again. Ronnie went to get some drinks, and Teddy found an empty table in the back. He kept his eye on Ronnie, and waved at him when he started looking around for him. 

When Ronnie had sat down at the table as well, Teddy said “Reggie said that I'm going on a 'widow-run' with you tomorrow? What is a widow-run?” 

Ronnie ran his hand through his hair and said “It's when we give money to women whose husbands are locked up. Or dead. But most aren't widows, we just call them that.” He drank his beer very quickly, and Teddy remembered the annoyed look on Reggie's face when he did that earlier. He wondered why it bothered Reggie so. “We think it's a good thing to make sure the women and children are taken care off when the men are doing time. We take care of our own.” 

Teddy smiled, remembering how Ronnie had more-less offered to kill Dean if he came back. “It is. A good thing, I mean.” He didn't know what to say after that. There were many things he wanted to know, but didn't dare to ask. Was Ronnie in a relationship? What exactly did paranoid schizophrenia mean? Why did Ronnie not like Frances? And why had he not visited his mum in a long time? 

Ronnie was staring into nothingness while moving his head softly to the music that was playing, and Teddy just slowly drank his beer and listened to the music as well. 

“She worries too much,” Ronnie said suddenly. 

“Frances?” 

Ronnie chuckeld and shook his head. “My mum. I can't stand to see her worried.” 

“Oh.” What was he supposed to say to that? 

“Anyway. Are you still staying in that room above a bar?” He sounded impatient suddenly. 

“I am.” 

“Will you let me drive you home this time?” he gestured at the window. “It's freezing and raining.” 

“Oh, that's very nice, but I'd hate to be-” 

“You'd hate to be a bother, I know.” Ronnie said with a weird smile. “You have to learn to accept kindness, Teddy. Like I said before I wouldn't offer if it were a bother.” 

Teddy blushed. “You are right. I would love a ride home.” 

Ronnie smiled proudly. “See? That wasn't so hard.” 

Teddy put on Ronnie's coat once more, and they walked through the rain to Ronnie's car. When they both closed the doors, Ronnie started laughing. “Do you know how to drive, or do we need to change our coverstory for Frances?” 

Teddy laughed as well. “I can drive, I'm just legally not allowed to. But something tells me that's not a problem.” He winked at Ronnie. 

“Indeed.” Ronnie grinned. 

****

When they came to a stop at the bar where Teddy lived, he took off the coat and gave it back to Ronnie, who threw it onto the backseat. “Thanks for the ride. And the job and… everything.” he almost said something about his accidental confession, but decided against that at the last moment. 

“You're welcome,” Ronnie said. “Do you remember the way to my house from here, or should I pick you up?”

“I remember,” Teddy said. 

Ronnie narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “You are not saying that to not be a bother, right? Because I can pick you up. It's no problem.” 

Teddy smiled shyly. “Thank you, but it is really not that far. How late should I be there?”

“You don't own a watch,” Ronnie reminded him with a laugh. “Just be there somewhere between ten and twelve, okay?” 

“Okay,” Teddy said. “I'll see you tomorrow.” He got out of the car and ran to the door. Despite that, he was soaking wet when he reached the door. He stepped inside and waved at Ronnie. It was too dark to see if he waved back.

****

Teddy didn't get much sleep that night. The roof leaked, as he found out when a slow but steady stream of rain dripped straight onto his chest. He tried to move out of the way of the stream, and even tried to find the hole in the darkness to plug it, but couldn't find the source. Maybe if he got paid for the thing they were doing tomorrow, he could find another place to stay. 

****  
The widow-run was not very exciting, even if he was allowed to drive. They had five addresses they needed to visit, and at each stop Ronnie simply got out of the car with an envelope with money and chatted with the 'widow' a bit before getting in again. They were done within two hours.

“Do you own a coat?” Ronnie asked as they were driving back to his house. The question startled Teddy. He had just remembered he was supposed to meet Harry Hart today. He didn't want to go, but was afraid of what would happen if he didn't. “No. Well, yes. I mean, at my mum's house.” 

“So that's a no,” Ronnie said dryly. “You can't live in London in autumn without a coat. Take a left turn here.” Teddy was pretty sure they needed a right turn to go to his house. This could only mean that Ronnie wanted to solve the coat-situation immediately. 

“I don't have my money on me.” Teddy said, though he took the turn. He started to recognise where they were. It was closer to his neighbourhood than he had been in the last days.

Ronnie shrugged. “Consider it a present. Or an investment if that makes you less uncomfortable.” He grinned at Teddy.

Ronnie told him where to park the car, and said that they had to walk for a bit. He once again asked if Teddy was cold, but since it wasn't raining he said he wasn't. It was a bit chilly, but he didn't want Ronnie to give him his coat again. 

The street they walked through had many shops on the left, and Teddy got distracted by all the stuff they had. A shop full of candy, a shop full of shoes and belts, a bakery, antique paintings… He was lost in thought when suddenly someone screamed “Hey Muggsy!” 

Teddy's heart started racing, and he looked up in horror to see two of Dean's friends walk towards them, looking very angry. 

Oh shit. 

He was so fucked.


	4. "We need to talk about Teddy"

Teddy frantically looked around for a way to escape. On the left side, where he and Ronnie were walking, he was trapped by shops and houses. Running into a shop would be the dumbest thing he could possibly do, because he would be trapped in there. Running back the way they had come was not an option either, because he would soon have to cross a road there, and even if he only had to wait a moment to not get run over by a car, it would be enough time for the men to catch him. He would prefer getting run over to what they would do to him. 

“Friends of yours?” Ronnie asked amusedly, casually ignoring the panic on Teddy's face.

“Friends of my step-dad.” Teddy said nervously. They were still twenty meters away, but one of them started running, so he had no other choice. “I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?” he asked quickly. 

Ronnie looked at the running men and at Teddy and said “I hope so,” with a shit-eating grin on his face. He was enjoying this. 

Teddy laughed nervously. On the right side, there was a wall of about two meters high. Behind that, he could hear cars as well, but oddly silent. He realised the cars sounded silent because they were deep down. In the distance, the road probably went into a tunnel. While he didn't like it, there was little else he could do. “The only way is up,” he mumbled and ran to the wall. He heard the heavy footsteps of the two men behind him, and something else. Clapping. Ronnie was fucking clapping. Nervous laughter bubbled up from somewhere within Teddy, and he let it out freely. He jumped up as high as he could and grabbed onto the top of the wall. He pulled himself up, and saw the cars below him. He couldn't jump off or he'd be severely injured. He pulled his legs up and put his feet on the wall. He stood up and looked behind him, where the men had almost reached the wall. If they grabbed his legs he was fucked. On the other side of the road, there was a wall as well, but it was lower than this one. He looked at the cars again. It was a one-way street, so it wasn't very wide. He should be able to jump it. He had no choice. He swore loudly, and took a deep breath. The last thing he heard before he jumped was Ronnie's roaring laughter. The cars roared below him as he flew through the air impossibly slow. He extended his arms and braced himself against the impact. The skin of his hands burned painfully as he grabbed onto the top of the wall, and his knees hit the wall much harder than he had anticipated. “Fuck!” He ignored the burn and pulled himself up, setting his knee on the wall carefully. Then he stood up. He looked at the first wall and saw a head appear from behind it. One of Dean's friends, who was probably being help up by the other one. Teddy laughed and flipped him off, then he looked behind himself. All he could see were industrial buildings. Two meters below the wall, there was a dried out slab of grass. He flipped off Dean's friend and jumped off. He had made it. 

****

If there were not two men swearing loudly right in front of him, Ronnie would almost think he had imagined the whole thing. That crazy bastard had just jumped over a bloody street, and was out of sight. Ronnie shook his head in disbelief and amusement, laughing loudly. This man just became more and more interesting: excellent at breaking in, a good memory for places, and apparently very athletic. He was in awe of him, but reminded himself again that he had reasons to distrust him. 

One of the men was being held up by the other and looked over the wall. When he was lowered again he said “He's bloody gone. Flipped me off as well, that cheeky cunt.” 

It made Ronnie laugh harder, and the men looked at him now for the first time. “You having a bloody laugh there, mate?” the man who had just spoken said, and took a few steps towards Ronnie in what he probably thought was a threatening way. The second man however looked at Ronnie with suspicion. Ronnie could tell the exact moment the man realised who he was. His eyes grew wide and he grabbed his friends arm. “Don't,” he mumbled. “That's one of the Krays.” 

The first man stopped in his tracks. His jaw dropped and he looked Ronnie up and down, as if to assess for himself whether his friend was telling the truth. He arrived at the conclusion that he was, because he swallowed hard and turned around without saying anything else. They both walked away rather quickly. 

Since Teddy had said he'd see him tomorrow, he was obviously not planning on coming back. Ronnie had nothing to do the rest of the day. Now he was here, he might as well look for a coat, even if Teddy wasn't there. He chuckled to himself. That boy was bloody mad. Ronnie liked that about him.

****

He didn't know where he was at first, but once he had walked around the buildings and chosen a direction at random to follow the road, he made it to a place he recognised. He contemplated going home, but that was just as far as Savile Row, and since he didn't want to piss off Harry Hart he decided to go there first. He hoped Dean's friends didn't go after Ronnie, though Ronnie hadn't seemed worried in the slightest. Or, and the thought made his stomach hurt, they would talk to Ronnie and tell him everything they knew about him. 

Why would that matter though? He could say he always lied to clients about his name, or something. And the other things he had said were al true.

This was the least of his troubles. He rubbed his knees which hurt from hitting the wall. He would probably have bruises for weeks. 

Almost an hour later, he finally made it to the tailorshop. He hesitated before going in. While he really didn't plan on ratting out Ronnie, he had to make it sound like he did. If his acting wasn't convincing, Harry Hart could just tell the Kray brothers that Teddy worked for him, and everything would turn to shit. He pushed the door open with a heavy heart, and went up to the counter, where a man gave him a polite smile. “I'm here to see Harry Hart?”. Did this man even know that Hart was not a tailor? Was it all just a front? Teddy didn't know much about Kingsman beyond the fact that they were some kind of police-unit, and that his dad had been in training for them. At least that was what his mum had told him when he was five, and he had never asked about it since. 

“Certainly, Sir,” the man said politely, and walked up the stairs on the right. Teddy looked around, at the tables with fabric on them, and the rack with labelled suits behind the counter. Everything in here seemed expensive and sophisticated, just like Harry Hart himself. It made Teddy feel uncomfortable. 

“Eggsy, I'm glad to see you.” Harry Hart walked down the stairs, as always dressed to the nines. 

While Eggsy didn't wear his really shabby clothes anymore, he still felt intimidated by it. “Hi,” he said awkwardly. “We gonna talk in here?” 

“Fitting room two,” Harry said, gesturing at a door. 

Teddy opened the door and was taken aback by how big the room was. A huge mirror covered one entire wall, and there were two chairs at the side of the room. In the mirror he saw Harry walking in behind him and closing the door. 

Harry looked at Teddy in the mirror. “New shirt?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Teddy said distractedly. He sat down on one of the chairs, so he could avoid looking at himself in the mirror. He never really liked his reflection. It was always confronting in some way, whether it was the bruises left by Dean or clients, or the shabbiness of his clothes, the bad haircut… there was always something that could be so much better, and Teddy preferred simply not thinking about that. Not thinking about the opportunities he could have had if the circumstances had been different.

Harry didn't sit down, instead he leaned against the wall across from Eggsy. “You've made your decision?” he asked.

As if he really had a choice. Teddy almost made a sarcastic remark, but he had to play this carefully. The entire walk over here, he had thought of a way to make it convincing. “I did,” he said. “And I've been thinking a lot about what you said, that my dad would want me to chose the right path… and you are right about that.” He looked at the ground, partly to avoid Harry's probing look, and partly because he didn't like to admit to himself that what he was saying was true. “The thing is though...” he sighed loudly, “that I don't know if I can be of any help.” He looked up at Harry, who didn't say anything but made a go-on gesture. “I don't know how many employees they have or anything, but Ronnie has known me for a few days, and those other guys for probably a really long time, so I don't think they'll put me on the big stuff, you know?” He had to lower Harry's expectations. That way he could get away with not really giving him anything of value. He hoped. “Like today. I just went with Ronnie to give some money to widows, nothing illegal about that, is there?”. 

Harry had been listening attentively, and now spoke up for the first time. “Widows?” he asked.

“Yes. Well, not all are widows, it's just women whose husbands is doing time is all.” 

“Doing time for crimes they committed on the Krays orders?” 

“I guess,” Teddy said with a shrug. 

Harry seemed to be connecting the dots in his head. He smiled and said “Of course it's not illegal to do this. But it does connect the Krays to the crimes that were committed by these men. Do you know the names of the women?” 

Teddy shrunk into himself a bit. “No,” he said, which was the truth. “I can try to find out and get back to you?” 

Harry nodded. “Is there anything else you can tell me at this point?” 

“I don't think so.” 

“Well. Like you said, get back to me once you know.” Harry stopped leaning against the wall and straightened up. 

Teddy got the hint and stood up. He walked to the door with Harry following him. As he reached the front door of the shop, Harry said “Eggsy? You are not really dressed for the cold, are you?” 

Teddy turned around. “It's being taken care of. Ronnie is getting me a coat.” 

Harry frowned, but nodded. “I'm glad to hear that. And once again, it's good of you to make this decision, it really is.” 

“One last thing,” Teddy said, with his hand on the door handle. “You said I'd be getting paid for this. You'll make sure my mum gets the money? Even when… even if Dean returns?” 

“Of course,” Harry said with a reassuring smile. “Don't worry about that.” 

It almost made Teddy feel bad. He would be getting paid for something he didn't really do. But at the same time he was just glad that his mum and Daisy would have some income despite everything. And wasn't it some kind of poetic justice that Kingsman was paying for it? It was the least thing they could do, right? After what happened to his dad? Teddy pushed the door open, tried to ignore the cold gush of wind that met him, and left the shop without saying goodbye.

****

Leslie didn't know whom to expect when he opened his front door, but he sure as hell hadn't expected it to be Ronnie Kray. “Mister Kray! I… Good evening-” 

“Yes, yes, hello. Let's talk inside,” Ronnie said and shouldered past him into the small hallway. He walked into the livingroom and sat down on the couch. Leslie closed the door and followed him, feeling dazed. He wasn't entirely sure this wasn't a dream. Ronnie had never been to his house before, in fact Leslie hadn't known that he even knew where he lived. But it was Ronnie Kray, of course he knew. What did he want? Leslie had been subtly flirting with Ronnie, but had never gotten anything in return. Perhaps he had noticed nonetheless? Maybe he was here to…

Leslie smiled to himself and sat down as well. “What can I do-” 

“Do you know Teddy Smith?” Ronnie asked, interrupting again. 

Leslie didn't mind the interruption, only that this apparently was not about sex. But work was fine as well. Ronnie was one of the two most powerful people in London, and undoubtedly the most feared one at that. Leslie was attracted to power, money, danger. Whatever Ronnie wanted of him, he would gladly give to him. “Teddy Smith?” he repeated, cursing himself for not knowing, “I can't say I do. Or is it an alias?” 

Ronnie made a grunting sound. “Probably. Goes by Teddy, went with me today on the widow-run, is gonna be our driver. Maybe you've seen him in the Regal or Esmeralda's? Young chap, brown hair?” 

It wasn't much of a description, but Leslie knew who he meant. The bloke who had been with Ronnie yesterday. They had gone to the backroom together, and later Reggie and Frances had joined them. “I have,” he said. What could this possibly be about?

“Good. I want you to follow him.” 

What? That meant that Ronnie didn't trust the guy. But he just said they had gone on a widow-run together. “He… He works for you, doesn't he?” Leslie asked. Why would Ronnie want him to follow someone who worked for the Firm?

“He does. Follow him, and if he meets someone else, anyone at all, you follow that other person and tell me who they are. Do you understand? And make sure Teddy doesn't find out. If he does...” Ronnie smiled joylessly and didn't finish his sentence. He didn't have to. “Tell no one about this. The only two people who know are you and me. Understood?” 

“Yes.” None of this made sense. When Leslie had first seen Teddy, he had assumed he was just one of Ronnie's boys, the young men who didn't really work for the Firm, just did simple things now and then and were as replaceable as a napkin. But this was different. Ronnie could just fire him if he didn't trust him, but instead he wanted him to be followed. That could only mean he had suspicions about the boy which he wanted confirmed. Ronnie was being vague about details, which Leslie feared had to do with his paranoia, so he didn't push it and just accepted the mission, however unclear it was. 

“He will be at my house tomorrow. I don't know at what time exactly, but I will give you a call when he's there. You follow him home or wherever he goes next, and don't come back before you have found something.” 

What if he didn't find anything? What if Teddy was trustworthy? He didn't ask and just nodded. 

“Good. And not a word to Reggie.” Ronnie stood up and Leslie quickly got up as well to open the door for him. It was odd that even Reggie was not allowed to know about this, but Ronnie must have his reasons. Leslie was a bit disappointed that this had been a work related visit, but decided to look on the bright side: Ronnie trusted him enough to give him a very secret mission, and perhaps if he did a good job, Ronnie would finally start to pay him more attention. 

When Leslie went to bed that evening he had a really good feeling about this. He would find out what ever it was that Teddy was hiding, and Ronnie would finally see what he'd had right in front of him all this time.

****

Teddy realised too late that he should have asked for a bloody telephone number. He didn't feel like going to the tailor shop every time he had something to say. And he knew he would have to go there occasionally; if he just never showed up, Harry would out him to the Krays. 

He dreaded going back to his bedroom. The mattress was wet and cold, and flipping it only made it a bit better. He really didn't like this situation he was in, but at least Daisy and his mum would be taken care of, that was the most important thing. And, he remembered with a smile, he would see Ronnie tomorrow. He was looking forward to that.

****

He rang Ronnie's doorbell and rubbed his arms to stay warm. He heard footsteps and put his hands in his pockets. The door opened. “Good morning Ronnie,” Teddy said cheerfully. “I promised I'd be here today.” 

“Come in,” Ronnie said. He grinned at Teddy, who was wearing his white shirt with the black buttons. 

They sat down on the couch in the living room. “First I want to apologise for running yesterday,” Teddy said, “but it was two against one, so...” he shrugged apologetically.

Ronnie pointed at Teddy and then slowly at himself “One...Two. Maybe I'm bad at counting, but it seems like it is two against two.”

Teddy blushed. “Oh, I… didn't think about it like that. I didn't think that...” He had never once considered the possibility that Ronnie would help him. That he would have fought for him. “Did they give you any trouble?” He hoped not.

“Nah,” Ronnie said with a grin. “They took one look at my face and started shitting their pants.” 

Teddy laughed. He didn't doubt that this was true. 

“I have something for you actually,” Ronnie said, and left the room. Teddy heard him go upstairs, then heard the soft tones of a far-away conversation. Ronnie came back with a paper bag in his hands. “Sorry, had to call my brother,” he said, and handed the bag to Teddy. “I hope it fits.” 

Teddy felt flustered when he opened the bag and found a black, padded coat. He took it out and put it on. The coat was soft on the inside and very warm. It had a zipper, but when closed it was hidden behind the fabric, and appeared to be closed with the four big black buttons on the front. “It's perfect. Thank you Ronnie.” 

Ronnie gave him an approving look. “So these bastards from yesterday were friends of your step-dads?” 

Teddy took the coat off, and rubbed his face nervously. “Yes.” 

“I'm sorry you missed the look on their faces when you escaped. It was terribly amusing.” Ronnie laughed. “They probably thought they had you, when you ran to that wall. I didn't expect you to jump over a street either. Bloody mad, I've said it before.” He looked proud. “Were you raised by monkeys?”

“Well, growing up with my step-dad made me quite good at running away.” Teddy replied.

“So it seems. Do you have any plans today?” Ronnie gave him a weird look. 

Teddy shrugged. “No. Why, is there anything I can do for you?” 

Ronnie thought it over for a moment. “There is, actually. I thought I'd do it on my own, but it might be fun.” He grinned and his eyes lit up in a weirdly unhinged way. It was scary, but so brief that Teddy wondered if he'd imagined it. “We have to see a man about a debt.” 

“Okay,” Teddy said. Did 'see' mean 'kill' here, or would they just talk to him? Harry Hart had said that the Krays were murderers, but until now the only reason he knew they were criminals was because Ronnie had told him himself. 

“But more important things first: have you had lunch?” 

The question made Teddy smile. He still was not used to Ronnie doing this, asking if he was cold, if he was hungry, buying him a coat… it was too much kindness at once, and Teddy couldn't shake the feeling that there was something horrible about to happen because of it, like some cosmic debt he had to pay for being happy. “I have not,” he said.

“Good, me neither. Help me set the table, will you?” 

A few minutes later they were having lunch, while Ronnie explained why they had to pay this man a visit. “He used to get robbed a lot by the Richardsons, but we took care of it. Now, obviously it would be bad business to just do things like that for free, so we had a deal. Monthly payments for us keeping those bastards away from his club. And now he has missed the last four payments, which is one too many. So we're going to convince him to pay up.” 

“How?” 

“I'm going to have a little chat with the owner, and then you can make a mess. Not too much, just smash a couple of glasses, flip a table, just make it up as you go along. Have a bit of fun with it, yes?” 

Teddy grinned and nodded. So they weren't going to kill him, just teach him a lesson. He felt relieved. Maybe he had imagined the small flash of insanity.

****

It was amazing how the entire atmosphere in the pub changed the moment Ronnie and Teddy walked in. Conversations stopped, some people who were sitting at the bar quickly grabbed their drinks and moved to the tables, and everyone looked at them while trying very hard to make it look like they hadn't even noticed them walking in. It made Teddy feel strangely powerful, and the feigned casualty with which people moved out of the way was amusing to him. 

Ronnie walked to the bar in a straight line, with Teddy following close behind. “Good afternoon,” Ronnie said politely to the barman, who was sweating and avoided making eye-contact. 

“Good afternoon mister Kray,” he said quietly, and his voice shook a bit. He briefly looked at Teddy as if to decide if he was a threat or not and said “and to you, Sir.” He stared at the glasses of champagne that formed a neat line on the bar. He knew what was coming.

“You are behind on payments,” Ronnie said, and grabbed one of the glasses. He sniffed it and drank it slowly, all the while looking at the shivering man. 

“Yes,” he said, still not daring to look.

“Any particular reason for that?” 

“Uuhm… the aahh...” 

“It's always a good idea to form a sentence in your head first, and then say it,” Ronnie said, sounding quite annoyed. 

The man nodded and took a deep breath. “We have not had a problem with the Richardsons in a long time. Mister Kray.” His eyes flickered up at Ronnie briefly.

“Is that so?” Ronnie said. “And do you know why it is that they leave you alone? Because we took care of it.” He leaned forward and grabbed the barman by the collar. The man whimpered, and closed his eyes, as if expecting the worst. “The Richardsons aren't the only ones who can cause trouble,” Ronnie whispered. “From now on, either pay, or don't expect us to come to your aid. Ever.” He let go of the man and turned to Teddy. “Ever had champagne? Try one of those, would you? Go on.” 

Teddy chuckled and took one of the glasses. He sipped it and pulled a face. “That tastes rank.” 

Ronnie grinned at the bar-owner. “Did you have these lined up for a tasting?” 

The man nodded.

“Well, Teddy says they are rank. You won't serve your costumers rank champagne, will you?” 

Teddy tapped his fingers on the bar, and very slowly moved to the first glass. A little flick of his wrist was enough to send it flying off the counter. “Rank!” he said cheerfully. He casually slapped the next two glasses of the counter as well “rank, rank”, then extended his arm and walked along the whole bar, pushing all the glasses off the end at once. “All RAAAAAANK.” 

Ronnie was laughing beside him, while the bar-owner did not say a word. 

There was a stag skull mounted on the wall behind the bar. Teddy put his hands on the bar and pushed himself up, landing with his feet between his hands. He straightened up, casually jumped off the bar and tore the skull off the wall. He held it over his head, making the antlers look like bunny ears on his head. “Does this look good, Ronnie?” 

Ronnie rolled his yes. “Don't touch dead things. It's unsanitary.” He grinned at the bar-owner. “Don't you agree?” he grabbed the man by the collar again and whispered “I'm sure you don't want to become a dead thing yourself, neither by my hands nor the Richardsons hands. Pay your bloody bills next time.” He let go and clapped his hands. “Let's go Teddy. I can go for a drink, somewhere where it's not so messy.” 

Teddy casually threw the stag skull over his shoulder, where it crashed into the wall and fell to the ground. He jumped over the bar again and they walked out, as if nothing had happened.

****

Ronnie bought them drinks, and Teddy didn't even bother offering to pay anymore, he knew Ronnie would just roll his eyes at him if he did. “Is this one of the bars you own?” he asked.

“Yes, do you like it?” 

“I do. Definitely more classy than the one from before.” 

Ronnie smirked. “That's setting the bar rather low, isn't it?” He took a gulp of his beer. 

Teddy once again wondered why Reggie had looked to bothered that time when he saw Ronnie down his drink in record time. 

Two men approached their table. Ronnie seemed not to notice. He said “Those antlers looked good on you. You should always wear them.” 

Teddy observed the men from the corner of his eyes. They were just standing there, right next to their table, and looked at Ronnie. It made him uncomfortable, though Ronnie wasn't bothered by it in the slightest. “Should I?” he asked. The men didn't move. They just stared. 

Finally, Ronnie looked up at them. “Two more beers, please.” he said, and didn't pay them any more attention.

One of the men took a step forward. “We're not waiters-” he said, but Ronnie cut him off. “Then why are you standing at our table? Didn't your mum teach you not to stare at strangers?” 

The man gave him a cocky smile. “But you are no stranger, Ronnie Kray.” 

Ronnie raised his eyebrow, not worried at all. “I wish I could say the same, but you are. A stranger. One I do not care about. Bye.” 

“Perhaps you do not care about us, but surely you do care about what we have to offer you.” the man lowered his voice. “There is a shipment of guns that arrived in London last week. They could all be yours.” 

Ronnie simply kept drinking. “Are you done?” 

“Maybe you will want to talk to us when I tell you we are armed.” The man said, looking very angry. 

“Armed? That's fascinating,” Ronnie said, sounding bored.

Teddy felt uneasy, but Ronnie didn't seem afraid, so he probably was armed as well. 

“You don't seem to understand,” the first man said. “We used to belong to the Richardsons.” 

Ronnie sighed loudly. “The Richardsons? Well, I'll speak slowly then.” 

Teddy had just taken a sip of his beer and now snorted it back into the glass. The men both shot him brief, annoyed looks. The one who was doing all the talking looked at Ronnie again. “Are you taking the piss, you fat poof?” 

Teddy's mood changed from amusement to mild panic immediately. He didn't know Ronnie that well, but he did know that a comment like this would be enough for many men to immediately start a fight. Ronnie however, calmly set his glass down and said “Maybe I am. I have made it clear I have no desire to talk to you. Go home to your mum and tell her Ronnie Kray was mean to you. Go on. Off you go.” He made a dismissive gesture with his hand. “Also,” his voice sounded soft now, in a way that was much more threatening than if he had shouted, “Language like that can be very bad for your health.”

There it was. Teddy braced himself for the inevitable fight. He was quick on his feet and it would be no problem for him to simply get out of here. But he would stay. He had promised himself not to be afraid anymore, and had broken that promise when faced with Dean's friends. He would not run this time. He would stay with Ronnie. He would fight. 

The second man smirked and said “Yeah? What ya gonna do about it, poof?” 

Teddy held his breath, waiting for the first hit. Ronnie shrugged. “You shouldn't worry about what I'll do, but about what he'll do,” he said calmly, nodding at Teddy. 

This puzzled the two men just as much as it puzzled Teddy, though he immediately gave them his best slasher-smile and winked. Both men looked at Teddy with confusion, and even though it was just a moment, it was enough time for Ronnie to smash his glass against the table, causing the top to break off, and push it into the first man's face. The man screamed and stumbled backwards, and the next moment Ronnie had a gun in his hand, which he pointed at the second man. “Take your friend and go,” he said. 

The second man took one look at the gun, and at his blinded friend, then he grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him to the door. 

Ronnie said “Do you want another beer?”, but Teddy was focused on the men. He didn't know much about guns, but he did know that a fight wasn't over until it was over, and he didn't like the way the second man moved his free hand to his jacket while he walked. Teddy was light-footed when he wanted to be, and he appeared behind the two men unheard, just as the second man let go of his friend and turned around with a gun in his hand. Teddy slapped his arm away and rammed the ball of his hand into the man's nose. The gun fired with a deafening sound, right besides Teddy's ear. He heard a loud high-pitched sound in his ear, but was not hit. The man's nose was broken, blood was gushing out, but Teddy didn't pay him any attention, he jumped onto the blinded man who had only heard a gunshot and his friend scream, and probably assumed the worst; he was reaching for his gun as well. Teddy punched him in the stomach, and while the man doubled over, he still managed to grab his gun. Suddenly Teddy was being held from behind, he felt warm liquid run over his shoulder and knew it was the man with the broken nose, clasping his arms to his sides. He tried to kick the man, while seeing in panic how the blinded man moved his finger to the trigger, but then suddenly he fell backwards, on top of the man holding him. As he fell, the blind man pulled the trigger, Teddy only heard the sound with his left ear, there was nothing but the high-pitched noise in the other one. For a fraction of a second, the blind man seemed to listen for any clues of his surroundings, then he was smashed into the wall by Ronnie, who in one movement tore the gun from his hands and pushed it into the man's throat. “Move, and you'll lose more than your eyesight.” he said. 

Teddy scrambled to his feet, and saw that the man he had fallen onto was unarmed. He realised that Ronnie must have grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him over, causing him to lose his balance. He saw the gun now, it was lying by the wall, Ronnie had probably kicked it away. Teddy made a jump for it now, and while he had no idea what he was doing, aimed it at the man on the ground, who was standing up. “Just get out,” Teddy said. 

Ronnie had his arm around the blind man and his gun pressed to his temple. “This is a bloody DISGRACE!” he shouted. “No bloody manners, both of you! Not even a proper shoot-out! A SHOOT-OUT, YEAH, IS A SHOOT-OUT! NOT PULLING YOUR GUN WHEN YOU ARE ALMOST OUT THE DOOR LIKE THE COWARDS YOU ARE!” He was foaming at the mouth. “I didn't think the Richardsons could get MORE DISAPPOINTING, and then YOU CAME ALONG!” he pushed the door open with his foot and threw the man out. Then he pointed his gun at the second one and screamed “GET OUT!” 

He didn't have to say it twice. The man ran to the door and picked his friend up from the ground, then walked away as fast as he could, pushing and pulling his friend with him.

Ronnie looked at the door, furrowing his brow. “Bloody disappointing,” he mumbled. Then he shrugged and put the gun back in the holster he was wearing under his jacket. “Put the safety back on,” he said with a nod to Teddy, “you just got yourself a gun.” 

****

Harry had heard from his spy that Eggsy had gone to two separate pubs with Ronnie and had caused trouble in both of them. Apparently there had even been gunfire in one of them, but no one had gotten shot. To not expose himself, the spy could not follow Ronnie everywhere, instead he heard the stories shortly after the fact. The spy had then gone back to his standard spot in Ronnie's street, and had called Harry to let him know that Ronnie had stayed at home, while Eggsy left Ronnie's house after half an hour. 

Harry was surprised when he got called down to the shop not much later and found Eggsy there, looking excited like a child. “Fitting room two?” the boy asked, and was already on his way. Harry frowned and followed him in. “Is everything okay?” he asked. There was blood on Eggsy's shoulder.

Eggsy was pacing up and down, looking excited rather than nervous or hurt, and said “Yes bruv, everything's good. I got news for you though.” He looked really proud. “So, there were two guys who came up to Ronnie and were kinda rude to him and evry'fin, but anyway, when we were walking home, I asked who the fuck they were, and apparently they are – no, were – part of the Richardsons or something? And they wanted to sell Ronnie these guns that the Richardsons have, but Ronnie turned them down cause he said the guns were shit and that the whole thing smelled like a set-up, but he said they have known about the guns for a few days now and he mentioned where they are.” The boy stopped rambling and beamed up at Harry. “That's good, innit? A whole shipment of illegal guns, want me to write down the address?” 

Harry pulled out a pen and small notebook, and handed them to the boy, who wrote the address down, while smiling the whole time. It was obvious he was really proud. “Thank you for letting me know,” Harry said. “Have you asked about the widows?” 

Eggsy's face fell. “No, I… It didn't come up. But this is good, right?” his cheerful demeanour had disappeared, he looked down at the address with a doubtful expression.

“It is,” Harry reassured him. “I just expected that you would have something on the Krays, not the Richardsons.” His smile was forced, he hoped the boy didn't notice. 

“Oh, right.” the boy smiled again. “Can I write down your telephone number? No offence, but it's a long-ass walk each time, and it would be much easier to call.” 

The boy had a point, so Harry wrote down his number on the next page of the notebook and tore it out. “Don't lose it,” he warned, and gave it to Eggsy. 

“I won't,” he grinned. He was holding a coat. Apparently he had been right when he said it was being taken care of. It was a relief. “Well, I'd better be off. Thanks for the number, and I'll do my best, yeah?” 

“Yes. Thank you, Eggsy.” He noticed the boy cringed at the name, and wondered why. 

Eggsy put the page with the number in his pocket and left the shop.

****

There were many ways to find out where someone lived, the simplest of which was to follow someone home. It was also the way one was most likely to get noticed, so Leslie drove behind the man who had spoken to Teddy in the tailorshop for a few minutes, and then stopped his pursuit. He now knew which neighbourhood the man most likely lived in. He waited for some time, and then drove in the direction the man had driven in again. He knew the number plates, and while it took a long time in the dark, he found the house the car was parked in front of. Ronnie would be proud.

****

The next day, they checked out the address Eggsy had given them, and found almost a hundred guns of various sizes. They didn't confiscate them yet, instead opting to set up a trap for the Richardsons. Merlin looked into the two men who had approached Ronnie and found out that they were former associates of the Richardsons, who had been thrown out and were now apparently looking for a big score behind their former employer's back. One curious detail was, that one of them had gotten a face full of glass the night before, and had lost almost his entire eyesight. This was a detail that the spy hadn't heard, and Eggsy hadn't mentioned. 

Harry returned home and unlocked his door. He hung up his coat and took off his shoes, then, just when he was about to open the door to his living room, he froze. There was light coming from beneath the door. This meant the lights in the living room were on. They hadn't been when he parked his car, they hadn't been when he stepped into his hallway. Now they were. He took his gun out of the holster, and slowly opened the door. 

Ronnie Kray was sitting on his couch like he owned the place, raised a glass of Harry's best whiskey when he saw him, and said “We need to talk about Teddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if there are mistakes please let me know. English is not my first language. I hope you like it :)


	5. Blackmail and beds

“Are you here to blackmail me?” the posh man asked. The initial shock over seeing Ronnie had disappeared and been replaced by another kind of worry; that of being exposed. At the same time, he looked almost offended. 

“Sit down.” Ronnie ordered him. The man was wearing a holster, which was remarkable for a tailor, to say the least. He had put his gun back, and now went to the armchair in the corner with his head held high and sat down.   
“Harold Hart...” Ronnie said slowly. He saw the man's adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed nervously. He had read his name on some correspondence he had found on the table. The letters themselves were not remarkable, simple tax-stuff and bills. “Why did you see Teddy yesterday?” 

Harold took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. His bravado had disappeared as Ronnie said his name. “He… I...” he put his glasses back on but did not look at Ronnie. “I owed him some money.” He looked incredibly uncomfortable.

Ronnie smirked. “What for?” he asked, even though he knew the answer. 

The man looked up now, his eyes very briefly met Ronnie's, then he looked at the ground immediately. “I'm guessing you know exactly what for,” he said softly. He sounded defeated. Still, there was something off about him, and Ronnie wasn't sure yet what it was. Maybe he shouldn't have stopped taking his pills. Maybe he was imagining this, a result of the illness that made his moods unpredictable and his violent outburst so much worse. But he had quit them for a reason; they made his head cloudy and his steps heavy, they made him feel like he wasn't himself while somehow grounding him in his body in a way he didn't like at all. And he had seen the bug, he had held it in his hand. It was real, he was sure of it. And he could not imagine that this man, who looked by no means poor, had not carried enough money with him to pay Teddy for his services. He also could not imagine that Teddy would not want the money upfront. The man was lying, but Ronnie wasn't sure of the extent of the lie. “I do,” he said with a smirk. He wouldn't show his doubt. 

“So why are…?” the man trailed off. 

“I'm here to remind you that a… transgression of that sort can be a career-ender. Even for a tailor like yourself.” The shocked look on the man's face made him smile. Ronnie took the last sip of his whiskey and set the empty glass down on the table. “You asked if I was here to blackmail you,” Ronnie said, and stood up. Harold Hart eyed him with suspicion. Ronnie wondered how good this tailor was with guns. Not very good probably. It didn't matter anyway. “But I'm not. Not yet.” 

Hart looked at the ground while Ronnie walked past him to the door. “Have a pleasant evening Mister Hart. And pay what you owe on time from now on.” Hart didn't answer, as Ronnie had expected. He closed the front door behind himself softly. Something had been wrong, so very wrong, and it was vital that he found out. 

****

Harry heaved a sigh of relief when he heard the front door close, surprisingly soft. He could only hope his act had been convincing. Seeing Ronnie Kray, his mind had immediately jumped to the worst conclusions: that Eggsy had been exposed and was now dead. Then the rational part of his brain had taken over, and he had asked what he thought a real tailor in his position would expect from this visit: blackmail. It had been another shock when Ronnie asked him why he'd seen Teddy yesterday, but he thought the answer had been convincing enough. How did Kray know that he had seen Eggsy yesterday? He must have had Eggsy followed. If Eggsy had told him they had met, then surely he would have told Ronnie what his real profession was? Harry didn't like the thought that someone could have followed him home without his noticing. He could not afford to make mistakes like that. So now Ronnie knew where he lived, and he knew he was connected to Teddy. Hopefully he would not follow up on this encounter, or only ask for money in exchange for keeping Harry's “secret” quiet. 

Harry didn't sleep well that night. He tossed and turned, thinking about the calm way Ronnie had sat on his couch, how he had said “not yet” about the blackmail. It was more terrifying than if he had just asked for money then and there. It sounded like a promise, that he WOULD come back, and that it would not be so civilised that time. Harry didn't fear for his own life, he feared for Eggsy's. Ronnie could not find out about this. But, he thought, and it was not a relief like he had hoped it would be, if Ronnie suspected anything, Eggsy would have been dead already.  
****

Ronnie arrived home and sat down on his couch. What was it about Harold Hart that had gotten under his skin? Was it just the fact that he had been with Teddy? Or the fact that he hadn't even had the decency to pay until Teddy sought him out at his place of work?   
Why would Teddy have known where Hart worked? It was unlikely that Hart would have told him, wasn't it? Maybe he had. Some people were desperate for company, for all he knew Hart was so profoundly lonely that he told a rentboy his entire life story. Ronnie clenched his fist, and the motion made a realisation hit him. Suddenly he knew exactly what was wrong with Hart. While he had looked shocked upon seeing Ronnie, and increasingly uncomfortable when Ronnie talked about Teddy, all of his emotions seemed to show on his face alone, like an actor who was concentrating very hard on his acting, so much he forgot to involve the rest of his body. His hands had been folded in his lap, he hadn't been wringing his hands or tapping his feet. The fear and discomfort had been at least partially fake.

Interesting.

Ronnie unclenched his fist. All this time, ever since he had found the bug, he had suspected – or rather, known – that Teddy was not to be trusted. He had known that Teddy was with the police somehow, and he had confirmed it to himself this afternoon when Leslie had observed some men in suits put microphones near the hiding place of the Richardson's weapons. It simply could not be a coincidence that he had – deliberately- told Teddy about it, and the next day the police was there. But how did this tailor factor into all of it? Perhaps he was an informer of sorts? It made no sense: why pose as a tailor? And if Teddy was a cop, why had the police not raided Ronnie's house yet, looking for the weapons that Teddy knew he possessed? Something was not right here, and he was determined to find out what it was.

****

Teddy was freezing. He was wearing his coat, and was under the covers, and still he was shivering. The mattress was clammy and cold, and he had given up hope that it would ever stop raining. The holes in the roof were unfindable, and the woman in charge had just shrugged when he complained about it, and said that he could leave if he didn't like his accommodations. There was nowhere he could go, was there? He had slept shirtless first, not wanting to make his shirt wet, but had put it on when it got too cold, followed some time later by his coat. As a result, both were wet now. He tried to tell himself that this was not too bad. It was dryer than outside. 

As if the universe had heard him think that, a piece of the ceiling fell down, into his bed, followed by what could only be described as a small waterfall of cold water. “Shite!” he shouted, and jumped out of bed. That was it, the final straw. He gathered his things and without much of a plan he went outside, into the pouring rain.

****

Ronnie opened the door in his dressing gown, looking annoyed. His hair was a mess, and even though he was wearing his glasses, he squinted a bit. Teddy realised – a bit belated – that of course he had been sleeping. It was the middle of the night, even if he didn't know what time exactly. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly. His own hair hung in wet strands in his eyes. He was soaking wet. 

Ronnie's expression turned into something like amusement. “Come in,” he said, and took a step back. “You look like a drowned rat.” 

“Feel like it as well,” Teddy said. “Thanks.” he stepped inside, where the warmth made him feel alive again. 

Ronnie motioned to the living room, and followed Teddy in. 

“I'm so sorry for being here this late, it's just -” he wiped his hair out of his eyes. “The bloody ceiling of the place I was staying just came down, and my bed is soaking wet and cold and the landlady hates me and probably hoped I would drown in the mattress.” He saw Ronnie's amused look and stopped babbling. He cleared his throat. “So, uhm, I wanted to ask if you knew of a place where I could stay.” That was not actually what he wanted to ask. He wanted to ask 'Can I stay here?', but it seemed rude, so he didn't. 

Ronnie laughed. He was fully awake now, and though he yawned loudly behind his hand, he nodded. “I know a place. Here.” He yawned again. “I'll grab you a blanket. And for the love of God, take those wet things off.” He left.

Eggsy unzipped his jacket and wasn't quite sure what to do with it. He was already dripping onto the floor, so he decided to just lay it down there. Then he peeled his wet shirt off, which clung coldly to his back, and toed off his shoes. He tried to dry his hair with his shirt. It was the one with the bloodstain on the shoulder. He hated that he had ruined a shirt already, but there was nothing he could do about it. 

He was just peeling his trousers off, awkwardly balancing on one leg, when Ronnie came back with a blanket and a towel. Teddy thought he saw Ronnie's eyes linger on his chest for a moment, but wasn't sure, he was concentrating on not falling over. 

“I have a towel here, and a sweater.” Ronnie said, and laid both items on the couch. “And a blanket.” 

“Thank you,” Teddy said. He felt a bit awkward, standing there in just his pants and socks, but took the towel and started drying his hair and then his face and chest. When he was dry, he took the blue, knitted sweater, and pulled it over his head. It made him feel giddy that he was wearing Ronnie's clothes, like a girl in a romantic picture whose boyfriend gives her his coat. “I'm sorry, I've dripped all over the floor.” 

“Don't worry. The floor will survive.” Ronnie said dryly. “You can hang your clothes over the radiator if you want.” 

That was a good idea, and Teddy picked his clothes up, wiped the puddle of rain away with his shirt, and went over to the radiator under the window. He spread his clothes out on it as good as he could, and then went back to the couch. He sat down on the couch and pulled the blanket over his bare legs. Ronnie sat down next to him.   
Teddy realised something. “Oh God! I hope I didn't wake your… I mean, do you have…?” 

Ronnie chuckled and looked at him. His smile made the skin next to his eyes wrinkle. “My wife?” he asked.

Teddy blushed. “Yes,” he said weakly. 

Ronnie laughed. “You really should read the papers some more.” 

Teddy didn't know what he meant by that, but he assumed he didn't wake anyone else. He ran a hand through his hair. Ronnie was watching him, he could tell from the corner of his eye, and turned his head to look at him. They made eye-contact for longer than should have been comfortable, and suddenly Teddy was very glad he had a blanket covering his lap. Ronnie smiled at him, and why was Teddy suddenly so aware of how close they were? Why did he only now notice that he could feel the heat coming of off Ronnie's body? That he could hear his soft breaths? And why could he not tear his eyes away?

“What are you thinking about?” Ronnie mumbled. His hair looked soft and clean, a stark contrast to Teddy's hair that hadn't been properly washed in ages. Teddy wanted to run his hands through it, wanted to feel the soft hair between his fingers. He licked his lips. “Nothing,” he said softly. 

Ronnie's smile did things to Teddy, it made him wonder if perhaps… but no, of course not, it couldn't be. But then why was Ronnie so close to him? Why did he sit next to him while Teddy was only half-dressed, and that after he had so carelessly outed himself? It couldn't mean that Ronnie was…? Teddy heard his blood pounding in his ears, could feel the nervous drumming of his heart in his chest. 

“Nothing,” Ronnie repeated softly. 

Teddy smiled, a nervous but sincere smile, and said “Yes,” it sounded more teasing than perhaps he would have wanted. He did his best to keep breathing steadily.

Ronnie leaned in closer, he was so close that Teddy could see his heartbeat in the dimple of his throat, between the collarbones. “I find that hard to believe,” Ronnie whispered. Teddy could feel his breath on his skin, and it sent a shiver down his spine, a wave of anticipation and pleasure. “I think you have a fascinating mind...” Ronnie continued, and his voice sounded lower that usual, like it was caught in his throat. 

“Really?” Teddy whispered back. He couldn't contain a smile. 

Ronnie hummed in agreement. “Really.” He slowly lifted his hand, like asking for permission, and Teddy gave it to him with his eyes that never left Ronnie's as Ronnie tenderly touched Teddy's cheek with his hand. 

Teddy's breath caught in his throat, he shivered again, and carefully extended his own hand. He touched Ronnie's shoulder first, ran his hand over the fabric of his dressing gown to Ronnie's neck, and let it linger there. 

Ronnie moved his hand from Teddy's cheek to the back of his head, and very slowly pulled him closer.   
Teddy's heart was pounding in his chest, this was like a dream, one he didn't want to wake up from. But the warm hand in his neck was real, and so were Ronnie's lips, coming closer and closer… Teddy closed his eyes as their lips touched, softly like an accidental brush of hands when walking too close together. Ronnie's lips were soft and warm, and touched Teddy's again, careful and tender. Teddy moved his hand up, into Ronnie's hair, and parted his lips slightly, welcoming Ronnie's lips between his own. He had never been kissed like this, so sweet and careful, and without a rush. Their lips moved against each other slowly, and Teddy's hand clawed into Ronnie's hair, softly pulling his hair. 

Ronnie's hand softly caressed the back of Teddy's neck, squeezing harder when Teddy's tongue gently touched Ronnie's upper lip. He parted his lips further and they kissed deeply. 

Unexpectedly, Ronnie pulled back. His expression was closed-off, unreadable. “This is not what I pay you for.” he said. His voice sounded strange. 

Teddy looked at him in horror. 

He had messed up, he had messed up real bad, how could he be so stupid? 

But Ronnie had initiated it, hadn't he? 

Hadn't he? 

Maybe he hadn't. In his panic, Teddy couldn't remember. He had to say something, had to diffuse the situation somehow. “I… I...” he averted his eyes. “I know. I'm sorry.” 

“You know?” Ronnie asked softly, his voice still sounded strange, but different. Unsure. “You knew when you…?” 

Teddy nodded, afraid of what would happen next. He'd be kicked out for sure. Maybe worse. He could get killed for this. 

“You knew,” Ronnie whispered. “You wanted to.” 

Teddy nodded, and looked up at Ronnie, who was pressing his lips together with a haunted expression. Very slowly, a smile started to spread on Ronnie's face. He took Teddy's face between his hands and pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth. “Go to sleep,” he whispered, and then stood up and walked out, closing the door softly behind himself. 

Teddy's heart was racing, from the kiss, the sudden fear as Ronnie pulled back, and the realisation of what all of this meant. Ronnie had kissed him. He had kissed HIM. And he had only pulled back because he wasn't sure about his consent. Teddy smiled. He felt exhausted, sad and happy at the same time. Ronnie had kissed him. Suddenly some of Ronnie's comments had a totally different meaning. “Never let anyone make you feel ashamed of who you are”. It had seemed to be about his 'madness', but maybe it had been about homosexuality as well. And the man who had called Ronnie a poof in the pub… it had not just been a random insult, it was what he had known – or thought – would hit home. 

Teddy laid down on the couch. A strange sort of relief spread through his body. Ronnie had kissed him. 

He had to stop himself from giggling like a madman. The kiss had been so beautiful… so careful and tender. So unlike the way his clients sometimes kissed him. He tried to avoid it, mostly. Kisses were more intimate to him than sex. 

He touched his lips with his fingertips. The haunted look on Ronnie's face lingered in his mind. Maybe Ronnie wasn't used to this; intimacy without anything in return. He had looked genuinely shocked to realise that Teddy had wanted it as well. Shocked but glad. 

Relieved. Happy. 

And he had kissed him again. 

Teddy couldn't stop smiling. Maybe people like him could find happiness after all.

****

Ronnie looked at himself in the mirror above the sink. He couldn't trust Teddy. Why had he kissed him? Why had he allowed himself to be so stupid? But the boy had wanted it too… why would he want that if he were a cop? 

He needed to think about this, needed to figure it out, now more than ever… The memory of the kiss made thinking about Teddy as a traitor impossible. How could he think about this when Teddy was laying on his couch downstairs? How could he think straight when he had seen the lean body, for the first time not obscured by clothes? When all he wanted was to see more of him? When he still felt the kiss on his lips?

Ronnie sighed and shook his head. He went to bed, already knowing he would not be able to sleep. The house was tainted now, he couldn't think freely anymore, Teddy was downstairs and would be there long after he left. He would be there forever. 

Ronnie needed to leave. He needed a place where he could think, a place not haunted by Teddy, and Harold Hart and the mystery surrounding these two men. A place even Reggie didn't know about. He knew exactly where he would go. 

He'd leave tomorrow. 

He would figure this out. And only then would he allow himself to feel like this. This happy. 

This loved.


	6. Trailers and trust

A few hours had passed since Teddy had arrived at his door, hours spent restlessly tossing and turning in his bed, when Ronnie decided to call Leslie, despite it being the middle of the night. 

The young man sounded tired but alert when Ronnie gave him his assignment, and didn't seem to mind the late hour. “Go to The Regal tomorrow, and wait in the back. I'll be there once Teddy is gone,” Ronnie concluded the call. “Sure thing, Mr Kray.” Leslie said. He sounded cheerful. 

Ronnie hung up. He didn't feel cheerful at all. Quite the contrary. He was restless and worried and he felt a headache come up that he always got when he stopped his pills. He knew it would take days before it disappeared again.

****

Teddy woke with a start when Ronnie opened the living room door. He quickly made sure the blanket was covering his crotch, and tried to make his hair look a bit less wild. 

“Good morning,” Ronnie said with a frown. He sounded distracted and didn't look at Teddy, he just walked right into the kitchen. 

“Good morning,” Teddy said softly. Ronnie probably didn't hear it anyway. The sound of the kettle boiling likely drowned out his words. He stood up and knelt down at the radiator, checking if his clothes were dry. The outside of his coat was still a bit damp, but the inside was dry, and so were his trousers. He put his trousers on, and then took off Ronnie's sweater. At the exact moment he pulled the sweater over his head, Ronnie came in. Teddy smiled at him, and Ronnie smiled back rather forcedly, and averted his eyes. Teddy quickly put on his shirt. 

“We can have breakfast, but after that I have to leave,” Ronnie said. His words sounded heavier than they usually did, and he looked exhausted. Teddy wondered if it was because of the kiss. Did Ronnie regret it? Ronnie looked at him at last. “You can take a shower upstairs. Second door to the right. There's towels in the cabinet.” 

“Thank you,” Teddy said. The thought of finally being able to shower again filled him with an absurd amount of joy. He wrapped his toothbrush and toothpaste in his spare shirt, and went up the stairs and into the bathroom. Once he was standing in the hot spray, he started to feel oddly emotional. It wasn't the shower, it was everything: how Ronnie had given him a job, how he seemed so concerned for Teddy's well-being, how he had let him in no question asked, even though it was the middle of the night. 

Teddy washed his hair, and the scent of the shampoo – a kind of fresh, summery scent, which he recognised because it was what Ronnie smelled like – made him smile. After he had brushed his teeth and combed his hair with his fingers, he felt pretty presentable, certainly more presentable than he had looked in the past week. 

He grinned at himself in the mirror above the sink and went downstairs.

****

Ronnie was distracted all through breakfast. He desperately wanted to know what Leslie had found out, if he had found out anything at all. 

His headache was getting worse, as it always did in these first days of not taking the pills. He rubbed his temples and chewed his toast without really tasting it. He hadn't really looked at Teddy since the boy had come downstairs and cheerfully proclaimed “I haven't been this clean in weeks!”. Ronnie dropped his toast on his plate, and finally looked up at Teddy. “Your hair is getting long,” he said. He wasn't quite sure why he said it, and if it sounded mean, but Teddy didn't seem to mind. He simply ran his hand through his hair and said “Yes. But at least it doesn't smell awful anymore.” 

Ronnie stared at the table again. 

“Thanks again. For letting me stay here.” Teddy said.

“Mmmh?” Ronnie looked up briefly. “Oh. Yes. You're welcome.” He needed to know what Leslie had to say. He finished his tea and glanced over at Teddy, who was finishing up as well. Ronnie got up. “I'm sorry, but I really need to get going. You can stay here if you want.” 

“Do you want me to come with you?” Teddy asked. He got up, and looked at Ronnie with a mixture of confusion and worry. Ronnie knew he was behaving odd, but he felt really on edge and just wanted to leave Teddy and all his mystery behind. For now. “No, it's not to do with the Firm.” 

“Okay,” Teddy said, and hesitated. “Are you sure it's okay if I wait here?” 

“Yes, yes,” Ronnie said, and was already through the door into the hallway. He took his coat off the coat stand, went back into the kitchen and rummaged through one of the cabinets. He pulled out a spare key and handed it to Teddy. “If you go out, lock the door behind you.” Then he left without saying another word.

****

It took ages for Leslie to arrive, and Ronnie cursed himself for not having given the young man a set time he wanted to speak to him. As it was, Ronnie waited in the backroom of the Regal, pacing up and down, up and down, while getting more and more annoyed by the minute. At least Reggie wasn't here to drill into him with questions about what was wrong. And Frances wasn't here, which was always a good thing. Ronnie didn't even need a reason to wish for that. 

How bloody hard could it be for someone of Leslie's self-professed skill of burglary, to find out if Harold Hart, the supposed tailor, kept a gun behind the counter? No burglary required, the shop had probably been open for some time now. Leslie only needed to go in, distract whoever was minding the counter, and check for a gun. It was the only reason Hart should own a gun, wasn't it? To protect his shop? There was no reason to carry it on him at all times. That was, if he really was a tailor. 

****

Leslie wasn't the nervous type, but right now he felt nauseous at the thought of having to face Ronnie. He braced himself for what would be a most unpleasant conversation, and knocked on the door of the backroom. A grunt from inside indicated that he could enter. Ronnie was standing in the middle of the room, with his hands behind his back. He had obviously just stopped pacing when he heard Leslie knock. That was not a good sign. When Ronnie was already in a state….

Ronnie sat down. “Did you find it?” he bit out, without saying hello or even acknowledging Leslie's presence with something other than an impatient look.

Leslie swallowed hard and closed the door behind himself. He sat down as well. “There was definitely no gun behind the counter.” He had waited until he saw the only employee currently in the shop go into a fitting room with an older gentleman, and had looked everywhere behind the counter. He had even checked for secret compartments, but came up empty. “I even went up the stairs at the side, but they...” he hesitated for a moment.

Ronnie made an impatient go-on gesture. “The stairs….?” 

“They lead nowhere,” Leslie mumbled. Perhaps he shouldn't have mentioned it at all. 

“Come again?” Ronnie asked. His voice sounded weird. Leslie wasn't sure what it indicated. That Ronnie was angry? That Ronnie was genuinely not sure if he had heard correctly? That he thought Leslie was taking the piss?

Leslie cleared his throat and looked Ronnie in the eyes. “The stairs lead nowhere. There is a curve to the right, and then a wall. Just a wall with a full body mirror.” 

Ronnie narrowed his eyes.

Leslie continued quickly, so Ronnie wouldn't suspect he was making it up. “I checked everything about that bloody mirror, it couldn't be moved or anything, there is nothing behind it. It's just a wall.” 

“So you've found nothing,” Ronnie said, and there was a glint in his eyes that Leslie didn't like at all. His voice had gotten louder too, the vowels even more slurred than usually. “What you're really saying is that you've failed,” Ronnie concluded calmly. 

Leslie tried not to let his discomfort show. “Well, yes, But I can't find what isn't there, can I?” It was the wrong thing to say, he knew it the moment the words had left his lips. 

Ronnie narrowed his eyes at Leslie and smiled, a terrifying, joyless smile. “You can't? Truly? You are always saying that if someone's got a secret, you'll find it. That's the two bloody things we hired you for, secrets and burgling. And you are telling me you don't know how to do one of these things anymore?” 

Ronnie was terrifying when he got like this. Not for the first time in the last days Leslie wondered if he was off his pills. Ronnie's paranoia was no secret amongst members of the Firm, it was as known as it was feared. “There was no gun! And the toff that's talked to Teddy last time wasn't there either! If he has a gun he probably carries it around with him!” 

Ronnie's eyes widened, and Leslie knew he had fucked up again. “Probably?” he asked softly. There was a moment of deafening silence. Then Ronnie slammed his hand down on the table and screamed “PROBABLY IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH!” Little droplets of spit flew onto the table. He looked at Leslie like he wanted to rip his head off. “GET OUT!” He screamed.

Leslie jumped up and left quickly. He had to find this man, this Harold Hart as soon as possible, find him and not let him out of his sight. He could not afford to fuck up again. 

****

Teddy did the dishes, feeling like it was the least thing he could do, and felt slightly guilty as he opened Ronnie's cabinets to find out where to put the plates and cups. When he was done, he contemplated waiting for Ronnie, but since he had no idea how long he'd be gone, he decided that he might as well find a hairdresser now. 

Barely an hour later he walked out of a salon with his hair cut into a quiff. He saw a young woman give him a flirtatious look as he walked past, and was pretty pleased with himself. Hopefully Ronnie would like it as well. He had seemed very distracted that morning, and Teddy was still worried he regretted the kiss, but Ronnie hadn't said anything about it and had not exactly kicked him out either. Teddy held the house key in his fist the entire time, safely in the pocket of his coat. He felt a sense of pride for being trusted with something like that. It seemed such a grown-up, real-relationship kind of thing to do. Not something one does after a few kisses.

He rang the doorbell first, just in case Ronnie had returned, but when no-one answered the door, he unlocked it himself. He sat on the couch and waited for Ronnie to come home. 

****

“Leslie Holt,” Harry whispered to himself after flipping through a folder of mugshots and surveillance photo's of associates of the Krays. Some burglary, some extortion. Petty crime. Why had he been in the shop? 

Harry had wanted to go downstairs, and was just about to open the hidden door, when he saw Leslie Holt sneak up the stairs. It was a strange experience to look at Leslie through the two way mirror. Leslie had been looking at the mirror with a baffled expression on his face, and had tried to lift it from the wall. It only opened with a Kingsman's fingerprint, so it didn't budge. Still, Harry had not made a sound until Leslie left. 

Why had he been here? What was he looking for? For Harry? Or for something else? Had he been sent by Ronnie Kray? But with what goal? Harry mulled it over in his mind and couldn't reach a conclusion. He called the spy who was keeping an eye on Ronnie Kray and heard that Ronnie had left a few hours ago and had not returned. The spy believed that Ronnie was going to some trailer he owned in the woods, but hadn't followed Kray, since the odds of being found out were too big. “And Eggsy is still here, Sir. Or rather, again. He left briefly, and returned with a haircut. Looks less like a slob now.” 

“Again? When was he there?” 

“This night, Sir. Night-shift told me he arrived around three in the morning.” 

The news shocked Harry, but he didn't let it show. So Eggsy had slept at Ronnie's place. It didn't need to mean something, though it probably did. Harry knew it was none of his business, that it was Eggsy's decision alone… and yet he felt like he should warn Eggsy, tell him that he was getting into something he couldn't fathom the proportion of. 

****

Teddy sat on the couch, walked through the house, sat down again, drank some water, sat down again, went to the shops for a pack of smokes, and sat down again. He didn't like to admit it to himself, but he was starting to feel worried. It was getting dark, and Ronnie had still not returned. What if something had happened? Ronnie could have run into some of those Richardsons-fellas again, and maybe this time the confrontation didn't end in his favour. Teddy bit the nail of his thumb nervously. What the hell was taking Ronnie so long? He had been gone for twelve hours. 

Teddy jumped when he heard a telephone ring upstairs. He thought it would be rude to just go upstairs and answer it, but it kept ringing, and perhaps it was Ronnie calling? Teddy ran up the stairs, followed the sound of the phone into what had to be Ronnie's bedroom and picked up the phone. “Teddy Smith,” he said, a bit out of breath. 

For a moment, there was only silence. Then the other person spoke up. “Reggie Kray,” he sounded exactly like his brother, except for the faster way of speaking. “Where is Ronnie?”. 

Teddy tried not to let worry overwhelm him. If Reggie didn't know either… “I don't know. I was hoping it was him, calling.” 

“Oh.” Reggie said. Teddy heard him say something to another person, though the words were muffled. Reggie probably held his hand over the speaker. Then he was back on the line. “When did you last see him?” 

“This morning. Around eight.” It was no use to assume the worst, was it? Ronnie could be anywhere, he could simply have forgotten the time. Maybe he was drinking somewhere, not realising he had been gone for so long. Not very likely, but Teddy had to give himself hope somehow. “Do you…” he barely dared to ask, as if saying the words would make it real, “do you think something has happened to him?” He held his breath. 

Reggie didn't answer his question though. “At eight?” 

Teddy realised how stupid it had been of him to have said that. Now he either had to admit he had slept at Ronnie's, or had to make up some reason why he'd been there as early, and why he was still there. 

The silence lasted for several seconds. Then Reggie sighed. “I see.”

Teddy blushed, even though Reggie couldn't see him, and despite there being no judgement in Reggie's voice. 

“He's probably fine. I'd just rather be sure. Did he say anything about where he was going?”

Teddy thought about it. “No. Only that it had nothing to do with the Firm.” He hated that he hadn't pressed on, but then again, he couldn't have known that Ronnie would disappear. 

“I see,” Reggie said again. “Look, no need to worry. He does this, sometimes, and while it's bloody annoying and drives mum up the bloody walls, it doesn't mean he is in danger.”

Teddy felt a gush of relief at those words. Ronnie would come back. He was fine, and he would come back. 

“Just let me know once he gets back, will you? My number is taped to the inside of one of the kitchen cabinets.”

“I will,” Teddy said, glad he hadn't let it slip that he knew that. It might sound weird to Reggie that he had looked in all the cabinets, looking for where Ronnie kept his cups. 

“Thanks you,” Reggie said, and hung up. 

****

Ronnie didn't come back that night. Teddy slept on the couch again, and started at every sound that might be footsteps or a door opening. But none of the sounds were Ronnie. 

Teddy was worried about him. Really worried. He wouldn't have thought he could feel that way about someone he didn't even know that well. Previously, he had only felt it for his mum and sister; this burning need to know they were okay. 

He was afraid that something bad had happened, and couldn't shake the thought that it had been his fault. Was this the price he had to pay for daring to be happy for a few days? Was the universe settling back into its old modus of taking away everything Teddy cared about? 

Did it have to do with the kiss? 

Would this not have happened if the kiss hadn't happened? Was it the reason Ronnie had left? Teddy knew he was being ridiculous, but couldn't think clearly anymore. He was tired and worried and would do anything to make sure Ronnie was okay.  
****

At twelve o'clock the next day, any worries Harry might have had over Eggsy disappeared when the clerk came upstairs to tell him Eggsy was in the shop to see him. Harry wondered what kind of news Eggsy could possibly have, since Ronnie had not returned and Teddy had not met with other members of the Firm. Perhaps he had found out the names of the widows and now was the opportune moment to come tell him? 

Eggsy wasn't in the shop. Harry frowned, before realising the door to fitting room two was open. Eggsy was standing next to the door, rocking back and forth on his tiptoes. “Hello, Eggsy.” Harry said, and turned to close the door. The next moment, he froze, as he felt the cold, familiar feeling of a gun being pressed to his temple.  
****

Before Teddy even realised what was happening, Harry had grabbed his hand and twisted Teddy's arm behind his back. “FUCK!” Teddy yelled out, as a sharp pain spread through his upper arm. 

“If you pull the trigger now, you are lucky if you don't hit the back of your own head and blow out the remnants of a brain in there!” Harry hissed. 

“JESUS!” Teddy shouted. Harry was pushing his arm higher and higher, the pain was almost unbearable. 

“Let go of the gun.” Harry said calmly. 

“OKAY OKAY!” Teddy relaxed his hand, and the gun fell to the ground. 

Immediately, Harry let go of his arm, turned him around by the shoulders, and slammed him against the wall by his collar. He looked furious. “What the hell was your plan? Come here and shoot me?! Do you think you would have lasted more than ten seconds after doing that?!” Harry shouted. His eyes were dark, and bored into Teddy's eyes with unprecedented intensity and anger. 

Teddy's heart had never beaten this fast, it felt like his heart may explode. “Fuck, Harry!” he said. He knew the man was with the police, but this was different. It was like in the pictures. As if Harry was some secret agent or something. “Would you have broken my arm?” Teddy asked. His eyes were wide with shock.

Harry still had him by the collar. “Yes.” he said calmly. “Would you have shot me?” 

“Probably not,” Teddy replied. He hadn't had much of a plan. He just knew that he didn't believe in coincidences, and Ronnie disappearing so shortly after Teddy had told Harry about the shuffle in the bar with the Richardsons was one hell of a coincidence. 

Harry was still looking him in the eyes, but instead of anger, there was worry in his eyes. 

He wasn't worried about himself, Teddy realised, but about Teddy. And that, despite it being just seconds after Teddy had pointed a gun at his head. Tears welled up in his eyes, which he blinked away angrily. It was the exhaustion. And the worry he felt for Ronnie. 

Harry let go of him. “What's wrong?” he asked softly.

Teddy shook his head. Harry knew exactly what was wrong. Why was he playing this game with him? Did he enjoy it? A soft sob escaped him, and he averted his eyes, away from the caring look on the older man's face. “What have you done to Ronnie?” Teddy asked, keeping his voice as steady as he could manage. He looked up at Harry for a split second. 

Harry frowned. “What do you mean?” 

Teddy wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep for a day. He shook his head again, and took a shaky breath. “Don't play games with me 'Arry, I'm not in the bloody mood.” 

“I didn't do anything to Ronnie. Why, what's wrong?” Harry sounded like he meant it. But that couldn't be. He had done something… arrested him… killed him…

“He's gone,” Teddy said, and stifled a sob. 

“No he isn't,” Harry said with a relieved smile. “He's in his trailer.” 

Teddy looked up teary-eyed. His exhaustion seemed to flow out of him. “What? Which fucking trailer? What are you talking about?” It was stupid to just believe Harry on his word. The man WAS pressuring him into working for him, after all, but Teddy couldn't bring himself to ignore the little bit of hope. 

“Ronnie owns a trailer in the woods, and he is staying there right now.” Harry said. 

Teddy looked at him and bit his lip. He believed him. He had no reason to, but he believed him. He wiped the tears off his cheeks and said “You'd better not be fucking with me 'Arry.” He gave him a wobbly smile. 

Harry smiled back. “I'm not. I can give you the address.” 

Teddy nodded. “Thank you. I… Oh God.” He covered his face with his hands. “I'm so bloody sorry. What was I thinking?” He felt ashamed. He had never threatened another person like that before, and while he didn't think he would have pulled the trigger, it seemed like a significant line he had crossed, something he could not come back from. 

“You still had the safety on, anyway.” Harry said. He sounded amused. “How about this. You tell me how you got this gun, and I tell you where to find Ronnie. Sound like a deal?”

Anything that would prove to him that Ronnie was safe sounded like a deal. But he didn't say that. He just nodded. 

****

Teddy had almost stolen a car, but decided at the last moment it was best to take the bus. A stolen car could attract police, and if there was one thing Ronnie probably didn't need right now, it was the law meddling in his business. 

He had to take three different buses to get even remotely close to the woods where Harry said Ronnie's trailer was. And even so, he still had to walk a small footpath for half an hour. It was late in the afternoon when he finally saw a trailer in the distance. 

At least it meant that Harry had not been lying. Teddy had not told the story of how Ronnie had blinded that man for nothing. He had felt bad, telling it, but he needed to know where Ronnie was. Although he had just given Harry evidence of assault, he thought that Ronnie's safety was more important than keeping Harry from having anything on Ronnie. 

He started running. That there was a trailer didn't mean Ronnie was actually there. And even if he was, it didn't mean he was safe and well. “RONNIE?” he shouted, before he could think better of it. 

****

Ronnie looked out the small window in surprise, to find he hadn't imagined the voice. Teddy was running towards the trailer, looking very distressed. Ronnie went away from the window and opened the door. Teddy looked relieved when he saw him, but didn't slow down. He just kept running the last few meters, and threw himself into Ronnie's arms. Ronnie had to take a step back to adsorb the force. Teddy wrapped his arms around Ronnie tightly, and silently sobbed into his shoulder. Ronnie patted him on the back awkwardly. 

“I was so worried!” Teddy sobbed, and let go. “Are you okay?” He looked at Ronnie, as if to check if he was hurt. 

“I'm fine,” Ronnie said. He felt exhausted, but seeing Teddy made him smile for the first time in what felt like ages. It was touching that Teddy had been worried. Ronnie hadn't expected him to be. 

“Are you sure?” Teddy asked. He carefully touched Ronnie's cheek. 

“I'm sure,” Ronnie said with a smile. Teddy was touching him so softly as if he was afraid Ronnie might break. 

Teddy didn't look convinced, but less worried nonetheless. He wiped his own cheeks with the sleeve of his coat. “I'm sorry, I'm a wreck.” he said softly. “All night I thought you might...” he closed his eyes and shook his head, as if shaking off a terrible thought. He didn't have to finish the sentence. 

“I'm sorry,” Ronnie said. He meant it. Him disappearing like this had never made anyone quite as worried as it had apparently made Teddy. Sure, his mum didn't like it when she couldn't reach him, and Reggie didn't hide his annoyance at it, but none of them had ever displayed this heartbreaking level of distress. Ronnie had never considered that it might have this effect on Teddy. “I should have let you know I was okay.” 

Teddy nodded. Then he smacked his forehead with his hand and said “I promised Reggie I'd call if I found you! There's no phone here, is there?” 

“When did you speak to Reggie?” Ronnie asked. He didn't like that Reggie knew he was gone, but Reggie didn't know about the trailer anyway. 

“Yesterday. He wondered where you were.” 

“Mmmh. Well, it will have to wait. Unless you feel like walking to the nearest pub.” 

Teddy grinned. “Not really.” 

Ronnie put his hand on Teddy's shoulder. “I thought so. Let's sit down, yeah? I'll get another chair.” 

Teddy nodded and Ronnie went into his trailer. As he grabbed the folding chair, he heard Teddy say something, so softly that Ronnie was sure Teddy had not expected him to hear it at all. 

“I'm really glad I found you.” 

Ronnie smiled. He stepped outside with the chair under his arm, grinned at Teddy, and said “Me too.”

****

It was almost three o'clock, and there was a chilly wind, but Teddy helped Ronnie make a camp-fire, and they pulled their chairs close to it to keep warm. Teddy felt an almost absurd amount of relief at having found Ronnie safe and well. That Ronnie hadn't sent him away even though he obviously had come here to be alone, was a good sign, wasn't it? If he had regretted the kiss, he would not have reacted like this, right? 

Teddy shifted on his chair. It was a bit wobbly. 

“Sorry. I think that chair is on its last leg.” Ronnie said with a cheeky grin.

Teddy looked at Ronnie with mock-exasperation. “Was that a bloody pun?”. He tried to look disapprovingly, but couldn't keep a straight face, and snorted. 

Ronnie laughed. It was good to see him like this, so carefree. “Maybe.” he yawned and stretched his arms over his head. Then he looked at Teddy with a frown. “How did you know I was here?” 

Teddy had been expecting the question, so he didn't bat an eyelid when he said “You told me you owned a trailer. That time in the pub, do you remember? After I met Reggie and Frances.” He grinned. “You said something about a Frances-free zone I believe.” 

Ronnie did not remember that. He knew they had gone to a pub, and it did sound like something he would say, he just didn't recall saying it. That didn't mean anything. He had still been on his pills back then, and the combination of alcohol and his medication tended to make him forgetful.

Teddy laughed. “You didn't say exactly where though, if I'd had an address, I would have been here five hours ago.” 

Ronnie smiled at this and moved his chair a bit closer to Teddy, so he could put an arm around the boy. Teddy leaned into the touch. “Well, I'm glad you're here now.” Ronnie mumbled.

Teddy put his hand on Ronnie's leg and squeezed softly. “I'm glad you're okay.” 

****

Ronnie apologised for only having bread and jam for dinner, but Teddy didn't mind. They ate inside, sitting closely together on the small bench at the pull-out table. Talking to Ronnie was easy, Teddy thought. He felt like there was nothing he needed to hide, nothing he needed to be ashamed of. 

They went outside again, despite it being downright cold now. It had gotten dark, and their fire was the only source of light.

“Where did you park your car?” Teddy asked. 

“Up the road.” Ronnie made a vague gesture at the footpath. “We could drive somewhere tomorrow to get a proper breakfast, or it will be bread and jam again.” 

“How will we survive such hardship?” Teddy asked sarcastically.

Ronnie grinned and shoved him on the shoulder. 

It wasn't very hard, but Teddy's weight shifted to the side, and the legs of the chair broke with an almost comically drawn-out cracking sound. “SHITE!” Teddy waved his arms through the air to try to regain his balance, but the chair gave way under him completely, and he fell to the side. He laid flat on his back on the ground for a moment, then Ronnie's face appeared above him, looking shocked. 

“I'm so sorry!” Ronnie said, but Teddy just started laughing like crazy. “Its last leg!” he said, laughing hysterically. “Oh God, Ronnie!” 

Ronnie started laughing too. 

Teddy stayed on the ground, looking up at the night sky. “It's actually kind of beautiful here.” He patted the space next to him. “Come on, lie down.” 

Ronnie looked like he didn't actually want to do it, but he did it anyway. He laid down next to Teddy, with their arms pressing up to each other. The fire was crackling softly next to them, and the wind made the leaves of the trees around them rustle, but other than that it was perfectly silent. They looked up at the stars, and after a while, Teddy gently took Ronnie's hand in his. He looked to the side at Ronnie. Ronnie was looking at the stars, but he was smiling. The fire illuminated his face, and reflected in his eyes. Teddy had never seen anyone more beautiful. He felt butterflies in his stomach and thought that maybe this was the feeling that they wrote songs about. He was relieved and happy and -now he was here with Ronnie he could admit it to himself– in love.

****

They stayed there, holding hands, until it got too cold to lie on the ground. Ronnie got up first, never letting go of Teddy's hand, and pulled Teddy up. Teddy purposely stumbled forward a bit, so their chests pressed up to each other. “Oops,” he said unconvincingly. Ronnie chuckled, and said “Let's go inside. I'm exhausted.” 

Ronnie let go of Teddy's hand, and kicked some leaves into the fire until it was out. Then they went inside.

Teddy looked around in the cramped space. Other than the tiny bench, there was only a narrow bed, and a tiny kitchen. He realised he hadn't asked if he could stay over, but it was too dark to walk back now.

As if guessing his thoughts, Ronnie said “The bed's a bit small, but you're not exactly a mountain of a man.”

Teddy pretended to be offended. “Oi! Are you saying I'm scrawny?” 

Ronnie grinned. “I wouldn't dare.” 

Teddy felt butterflies again when he saw Ronnie's grin. He took off his coat and put it on the bench. 

Ronnie did the same, and toed off his shoes. Then he pulled back the covers and laid down. “Get in here,” he said with a smile, and held the covers up invitingly. 

Teddy took off his shoes, and carefully wriggled into the bed. It was so narrow their bodies were pressed together completely. He didn't mind it at all. 

Ronnie rolled to his side and shuffled back as far as he could to give Teddy more space. Even when they both laid on their sides, they were still so close they could feel each others body heat through their clothes. Teddy was glad for it; it was barely warmer inside than outside. “It's bloody cold in here! How do you stand it?” he asked. 

Ronnie pulled him closer to his chest. “It's warmer now that you're here.” It seemed like he wasn't just talking about the temperature. Something in his mood had changed as well. He seemed calmer, content. 

Teddy smiled and put his arms around Ronnie's waist. Their heads were both on the pillow, so close they could feel each others breath. Even in the darkness, Teddy could see Ronnie's eyes, full of fondness. _He's going to kiss me again_ , Teddy thought, and his heart started racing in anticipation. He moved his head towards Ronnie a fraction of an inch, and Ronnie pulled him even closer. The kiss was tender and long, familiar and new at once. Teddy moved his hands to Ronnie's face. In the dim moonlight, he could just make out Ronnie's slightly cauliflower ear. He touched it tenderly with his fingertips. 

“I used to be a boxer,” Ronnie said softly. 

“I used to be a gymnast.” 

That made Ronnie chuckle. “Really?” 

“Mmmhm.” 

“Show me some tricks sometime.” 

Teddy smiled. Maybe he would. 

“Your haircut looks good on you.” Ronnie said suddenly. 

Teddy thought he hadn't noticed, and the fact he had -and thought it looked good- made him blush. “Thank you.” 

It was silent for a while. 

“Does your mum know you're a poof?” Ronnie asked earnestly. 

Teddy shook his head. 

Ronnie ran his hand through Teddy's hair. “Well, you look like a proper homosexual now.” 

Teddy laughed softly. “I'll take that like a compliment.” 

Ronnie kissed the corner of his mouth softly, slowly rubbing Teddy's back. “It is.” He kissed him again. “Sleep well, Teddy.” 

“Sleep well, Ronnie.” 

****

He was happy, just like this. His headache had not disappeared, but it bothered him less now that Teddy was here. _He cares about me_ , Ronnie thought. _He really does, or he wouldn't have come looking for me_. An undercover cop would not have done that. Perhaps a cop would have wanted to find out where he was staying, but he would not have run up to his trailer with an expression of pure worry. A cop would not have been this relieved upon seeing he was safe. A cop would not make jokes with him, stay in his bed, kiss him. 

It meant the world to Ronnie, that Teddy had come here. 

Harold Hart had been on his mind the whole previous night, only disappearing from his thoughts when Teddy arrived. It was clear that Hart was a cop. A tailor wouldn't carry a gun. A tailor would not have stairs to nowhere. Something was going on, and if Teddy was in on it, it was against his will. Ronnie wasn't sure how Teddy was involved, but he did know one thing: despite his reasons not to, he trusted the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the fluff at the end makes up for the long wait.  
> A question for you: would you rather read fluff or smut?


	7. Meeting mum

When Ronnie woke up, he realised he hadn't slept this well in ages. Teddy was still asleep, with one arm and one leg hooked around Ronnie's body, snuggled up to him. Ronnie was on his back, with Teddy draped over half of his body, like a heavy blanket. Ronnie had never woken up with someone in his arms, at least not a person he actually wanted to be there. It was a nice feeling. 

Ronnie dozed off a couple of times, while Teddy slept like a baby. Eventually, Teddy yawned, stretched his arm, and rolled over. Ronnie realised immediately that Teddy would roll off the bed, and could just catch him at the last second, before Teddy crashed to the floor. 

“OH SH…!” Teddy gasped, suddenly fully awake. He looked at Ronnie in shock, then started laughing. He was still hanging at the edge of the bed, only held up by Ronnie's hand clasping his upper arm. 

Ronnie carefully pulled him back up. 

“Well, at least I'm awake now.” Teddy said, and yawned. “Good morning.” He smiled at Ronnie.

“Good morning. What is it with you and falling?” Ronnie asked amusedly. 

Teddy grinned. “Apparently I just can't stop falling for you.” He covered his face with his hands. “Ignore I said that,” he groaned. When he removed his hands and glanced at Ronnie, he could see Teddy was blushing.

Ronnie chuckled. He would not ignore that. It was sweet. 

****

They decided to drive back to Ronnie's house and have breakfast there. Walking to Ronnie's car, Teddy took his hand, only letting go when the trees became thinner and the path wider. At home, Ronnie called Reggie, and they had breakfast. 

“Reggie wants to move forward with Bathby.” 

Teddy looked up. “What does that mean?”

“We think it's best if we get a picture of Bathby with a boy. That way he cannot talk his way out of it, can he?” Ronnie said. He must have seen the look on Teddy's face, because he said “Not an underage boy, of course. I think we'll invite him to a party, offer him a young man, and then send someone in to snap a picture.” 

“Which young man?” Teddy asked. He noticed his voice sounded flat. Was this what they needed him for? Was this the reason Reggie had wanted him to be a part of the Firm even though they already had a burglar? It shouldn't bother him so much, it WAS his job after all. Why would it matter it they took a picture of it? 

Ronnie narrowed his eyes. “Has he ever been violent to you? Because we can let someone else do it.” Ronnie leaned forward and took Teddy's hand. “You don't have to do anything you don't want to do.” 

It looked like he meant it. There was concern in his eyes, and reassurance. 

It was kind of Ronnie to want to protect him, but Teddy was not made of glass either. He would do whatever it took, up to a point. “It's okay, I'll do it.” Bathby had never been violent, and Ronnie would be close by, wouldn't he? Teddy had nothing to fear. He was glad Ronnie had asked though. 

“If you change your mind, I'll tell Leslie to do it. He's not as young as you, but...” Ronnie shrugged. 

It wasn't the first time this Leslie had been mentioned. Teddy wondered who he was. He felt oddly jealous of the guy as well, which was ridiculous. 

“I'll do it.” he repeated.

They discussed the plan some more, which came down to this: Teddy would go to the park where he had met Bathby before, and when he saw him, he would tell him there was going to be a party he might like. Then he simply had to give him the address and the date, and promise him he'd be there. Once Bathby showed up, Teddy -or Leslie, Ronnie repeated- would go somewhere private with Bathby, and once they were in a position that would be harmful for Bathby's career, he would knock on the wall, and someone would take a picture. 

“What address?” Teddy asked. 

“Here,” Ronnie said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“No!” Teddy protested. “If there are gonna be young boys here, and I don't care of they only LOOK young, people will think you are a paedophile as well!” He didn't want that. 

Ronnie shrugged. “I don’t care what people think of me”.

Teddy looked at him in disbelief for a moment. Ronnie was absolutely serious. Teddy sighed. “I wish I could live like that,” he said softly. He really did. How wonderful would it be to go through life without a worry about what others might think? 

Ronnie smiled at him, and took his hand again. “Who says you can't?” 

Teddy shook his head and smiled a little. He leaned forward. “You're right,” he said, and kissed Ronnie gently. 

****

They didn't talk about it after that. Ronnie didn't like the thought of sending Teddy into the park alone, but he reminded himself that the boy could take care of himself and had done this before. Still, Ronnie would much rather send Leslie there, which wouldn't work. They had tried that before, and Bathby had never picked him up. That was part of the reason he had approached Teddy that night; he looked more like Bathby's type. At least he could make sure Teddy got a ride to and from the park. He'd give Leslie his new job when they met. 

After breakfast, they sat on the couch and talked. Teddy kept shifting closer and closer to Ronnie, until Ronnie chuckled and put his arm around him. Teddy grinned and hooked his legs over Ronnie's knees, so he sat almost sideways on the couch. He rested his head on Ronnie's shoulder. “Does Reggie mind that you're…?” 

Ronnie laughed. “That I am what?” He knew exactly what Teddy meant of course, but he didn't like how people were so afraid to use the word. He wasn't. 

Teddy rolled his eyes. “Homosexual.” 

“No.” Ronnie chuckled. “I think it was rather a relief. For two blokes who look alike, it just means he has no competition.” His smile faded. They never HAD been the same, had they? Reggie had always been the more charming one, the one who could control his rage without pills, the one who could get what he wanted with a smile instead of fists. The one who didn't get headaches that felt like they would kill him when he was off his pills. The one whose relationship could be lived openly without fear of being arrested. 

Teddy didn't notice his change in mood, and Ronnie tried to push the negative thoughts away. This was a side-effect, he reminded himself. A side-effect he had to suffer through if he wanted to feel in control of his own thoughts. 

“And your mum?” Teddy asked. Ronnie could tell he was lost in thoughts, probably thinking of how his own mum didn't know. 

“She knows. And she worries about it.” Ronnie softly stroked Teddy's hair. “She thinks it will be what gets me arrested someday.” Of all the things his mum could worry about, it was mainly that. That, and his illness, but he didn't mention it now. 

“But that is good, isn't it? In a way?” Teddy looked up at him, he looked unsure. “It means she still cares about you, even though it is against the law and against-” he paused. “...God.” he mumbled. 

“I suppose it is.” Ronnie said. He wished she didn't worry so much about him, it made him feel guilty. But at the same time, Teddy was right. It did mean she cared, and he had never doubted that. “Have you never wanted to tell your mum?” 

Teddy laughed joylessly. He frowned. “It was never an option. If Dean found out, I'd be dead.” 

“You don't have to worry about him anymore,” Ronnie reminded him. 

Teddy looked sad. “But still. I don't know how she'll react.” He bit the nail of his thumb. Then he got up from the couch and said “Can we talk about something a bit more cheerful?” Suddenly his eyes lit up, and his grin was back. “I promised I would show you something fun, right?” 

Ronnie chuckled. Actually, Teddy had not promised him anything, he hadn't even responded when Ronnie said he could show him a gymnastic trick sometime, but Ronnie was not complaining. “If you want.” 

Teddy looked around. “I should do this on something soft. Like a mat.” he bit his lip teasingly. Ronnie knew exactly what the boy was trying to say. He laughed. Fine, if Teddy wanted him to bite, he'd bite.

****

Teddy looked at Ronnie in anticipation. Ronnie laughed and shook his head softly. Then he sighed loudly and looked up at Teddy with a mischievous grin. “Like a bed?” 

Teddy pretended to think about it. “That should work.” he said, not able to contain his grin.

Ronnie got up, and Teddy followed him upstairs, into the bedroom. While Teddy had been here before to pick up the phone when Reggie called, he only now allowed himself to really look around. The dark blue wallpaper with the lighter blue baroque pattern gave the room a classy feel, and the bed looked incredibly comfortable. While Teddy had not minded sleeping cuddled up to Ronnie, he couldn't help but think that sleeping in this bed would probably make him feel like the King of England. 

Teddy took off his shoes, and laid down on the bed, on his back. “Warm up,” he said, and winked at Ronnie, who stood next to the bed with his hands on his hips, and watched with anticipation. Teddy placed his hands next to his ears, so his elbows pointed at the ceiling, and moved his feet towards his bum, so his knees also stuck into the air. Then he pushed himself up, into a bridge. 

Ronnie looked at the muscles in his arms, which strained against the tight shirt. 

Teddy saw him look, and winked before he lowered himself again. “Didn't you say I was scrawny?” he asked cheekily. 

Ronnie laughed. “You have not proven me wrong yet.” he said teasingly. 

Teddy grinned and got up. “You did say my shirt was a bit tight,” he said. “I'd better take it off, before I ruin this one as well.” He did his best to sound serious, but didn't manage completely. 

“Yes, that sounds reasonable,” Ronnie said, grinning at the lousy excuse. 

Teddy pulled his own shirt over his head. 

Ronnie looked at him and nodded in appreciation. 

“Here we go,” Teddy said, and stepped onto the bed. He stood with his back to Ronnie, and motioned for Ronnie to take a few steps to the side, which he did. Teddy was standing roughly a meter from the edge of the bed, with his back to the edge. He bent his knees, then jumped up with his arms over his head, bending his back backwards. He landed on his hands, on the edge of the mattress, and flipped his body over his hands, so he landed on the ground on his feet. “Ta-daa”, he said proudly. 

Ronnie had to admit he was impressed. “Not scrawny at all,” he said. His eyes lingered on Teddy's chest and stomach.  
Teddy crossed the small space between them in two steps. 

Ronnie put his arms around Teddy's shoulders, and pulled him in, smiling at him. 

Teddy took Ronnie's face between his hands, and kissed him. 

Ronnie's hands were on Teddy's back, slowly moving up and down, exploring Teddy's muscles with his fingertips. “It's impolite to show off,” Ronnie whispered, with his lips to Teddy's ear. 

Teddy grinned “Is it?” he whispered back. 

“Yes,” the word sounded like a gust of wind, it tickled Teddy's ear and made his throat go dry. 

“Maybe I can make it up to you?” he said. 

Ronnie's breathing sped up. “What did you have in mind?” he whispered. 

Teddy kissed his cheek and moved his hands from Ronnie's face to his chest, to his stomach, down to the hem of his sweater. “This?” he asked softly, and slipped his hands under Ronnie's sweater. He moved his hands up slowly, taking the sweater with him as he moved his hands to Ronnie's chest.  
Ronnie put his arms up, and Teddy could take the sweater off him completely, revealing a broad chest. Ronnie looked good, not like he was cut from marble, but strong. Teddy bit his lip, but could not keep from smiling rather adoringly at Ronnie. “You look amazing,” he sighed, his voice sounded hoarse. He put his arms around Ronnie again, pressing their chests together, kissed Ronnie's neck while Ronnie's hands moved slowly from Teddy's back to his front. 

Ronnie moved his head and caught Teddy's lips with his own. “May I?” he mumbled. 

“Yes,” Teddy whispered against his lips, clawing softly into Ronnie's hair. 

Ronnie unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them down slowly, all the while kissing him. 

Teddy stepped out of his trousers and took off his socks. 

Ronnie was unbuckling his belt, and Teddy grabbed it and pulled it out. Then he unbuttoned Ronnie's trousers and pushed them down. He wrapped his arms around Ronnie's waist and Ronnie ran his hands through Teddy's hair. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Ronnie mumbled, kissing his softly on the forehead. 

“I am,” Teddy said. He had never been so sure about anything in his entire life. 

****

“Cigarette?” Ronnie asked, still a bit out of breath. They sat in bed, still naked, with the blanket pulled up to their stomachs. Teddy nodded and Ronnie lit two cigarettes. He handed one to Teddy. “There is a meeting tomorrow. You should be there. Meet the rest.” 

“Where? At the Regal?” 

Ronnie took a drag of his cigarette and shook his head. He slowly blew out the smoke and said “At my mum's house.” 

Teddy blushed. “Your mums?” He wasn't nervous about meeting the rest of the Firm, but the thought of meeting Ronnie's mum made him uncomfortable for some reason. It made no sense, of course. Ronnie would not introduce him as his… well, his anything. He would simply say Teddy was his driver, wouldn't he? The way they had done with Frances? He tried to make smoke-rings, but had never been very good at it. He watched the smoke disappear towards the ceiling. 

But that was different, wasn't it? That was before they had slept together. It was before they had even kissed. Before either of them knew the other could ever feel this way.

“Yes,” Ronnie said, and smiled at Teddy. His arm was around Teddy's shoulder, and he drew circles on Teddy's shoulder with his fingertips. “She doesn't bite, you know.” 

Teddy smiled. “I know. She sounds amazing.” 

“So that's settled then?” Ronnie asked. 

Teddy moved around, so more of his body pressed against Ronnie's. “It is,” he said, and smiled.

****

“Harry, I have fantastic news.” Merlin waved for Harry to come in, and barely waited until Harry sat down before he said “We have photographs of three associates of the Richardsons at the hiding place of the guns.” 

Harry nodded. “That is indeed good news.” 

“Should we bring them in? It looked like they are planning on moving the guns, so it might be for the best to act now.” 

Harry thought for a moment, then he nodded. “It's a shame we can only bring in three of them, but perhaps they will turn on each other. And if they do move the guns, we have a much bigger problem than that, so you are right. We should do it as soon as possible.” 

“Percival, Lancelot and you? Tristan is available as well, I think.” Merlin started going through one of his files, and nodded. 

“Then ask Tristan to go instead of me.” Harry said. He didn't want to worry Merlin with this, but he thought it would be a bad idea to go in himself. Leslie Holt had been in the tailorshop, and while it didn't necessarily mean they were on to him, it would be a shame if the wrong person heard about the arrests and came to take a look and recognised Harry. His entire cover would be blown then, and Eggsy would be in danger. 

“I will,” Merlin said. He didn't even ask why, probably because he was too happy to notice Harry didn't seem to share his enthusiasm. “We finally got them, Harry!” 

Harry forced a smile. “Yes.” He should be happy, really. Arresting the Richardsons, even just a few, was a big score. The thing was, he had really hoped he would have something on the Krays by now, and an assault charge against Ronnie Kray simply wouldn't do. Especially since no one in their right mind would testify against him, not while his brother and the rest of their gang were still free men. No, they would have to arrest both twins at the same time, or everything would be for nothing. 

****

Teddy wore one of Ronnie's shirts, a fact that he hoped wasn't too obvious. He had watched Ronnie tie a tie, and had pulled off tying his himself, even though he had never done it before. 

Ronnie's mum lived in a house much like Ronnie's, which made Teddy wonder why the meeting was being held there. When he asked Ronnie, he said that it was the closest for everyone, and the rather cryptic “and they are watching me.” Teddy didn't ask who, he could take a guess. The police. Maybe it was all just in Ronnie's mind, but he might as well be right. With more than a bit of guilt, Teddy remembered that he himself was in a way undercover, so that any suspicions Ronnie could possibly have, were absolutely true. 

Ronnie rung the doorbell, and a smiling, light-haired woman opened the door. “Ronnie!” she gasped, excitedly, and hugged him. “Hello mum,” Ronnie mumbled, and kissed her cheek. She let go, and cupped his face with her hands for a moment. “I'm glad you're here.” she said, and there was a heaviness to that statement that indicated she had been worried sick about him. Ronnie cleared his throat and took a step to the side. “Mum, this is Teddy Smith. Teddy, my mum.”  
She smiled at Teddy and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, Mrs Kray.” he said. “Oh, call me Violet. Nice to meet you, Teddy. Come in, come in.” She ushered them in, while smiling the whole time. It was obvious she was relieved that her son had returned. 

The meeting itself took place in a room upstairs. It was oddly domestic, with Violet bringing them cups of tea, which everyone without fail accepted with a polite “Thank you, Mrs Kray.” 

Once she had gone from the room, and closed the door behind herself, Reggie spoke up. “First of all, there is an introduction to be made. Teddy Smith.” He gestured at Teddy, who was sitting next to Ronnie. “Hi,” Teddy said awkwardly. 

“Teddy is a driver, among other things,” Ronnie said. He frowned the whole time, which Teddy knew was because of his headache. It had put Ronnie in a bad mood all morning, though he had been nothing but polite to Teddy. “Speaking of drivers: Albert, how bloody hard is it to properly tie a tie? Even Teddy knows how to do it, and he was raised by monkeys.” 

Some members of the Firm laughed tentatively, not entirely sure if Ronnie had meant it as a joke. The man who was apparently called Albert, looked flustered and tried to make his tie look less dishevelled. 

“Anyway,” Reggie said, and gestured at a man to his right, “Leslie heard some very interesting news today. All the guns the Richardsons had in storage have been seized, and at least two men have been arrested.” 

The gathered men all seemed very happy with that news, everyone talked at once: “Thank God,” “about bloody time” “No wonder, with how careless they were” “but which ones? Charlie as well?”. 

Ronnie was the only person who did not seem happy. He rubbed his temples and stared at his tea. 

Teddy looked at the man Reggie had pointed at. Leslie. Teddy had not seen him before, had only heard him mentioned again and again. Maybe Teddy was biased, but he thought Leslie looked untrustworthy; he looked very pleased with himself, had a rat-like face and blond hair. Right now, his smug gaze was aimed at Ronnie, who didn't notice. Leslie saw Teddy look at him and smirked, as if he knew some big secret that Teddy would never know. Then Leslie looked away, and Teddy was angry with himself for feeling this way about someone he didn't even know. 

Reggie clapped his hands, and the men fell silent. “While this seems like good news for us, it can also mean that the police have stepped up their game. And that, my friends, would be very inconvenient. I would like to urge all of you to be more careful than usually, to not cause unnecessary trouble, and to report it to Ronnie or me immediately if you see something out of the ordinary. Ronnie, do you have something to add?” 

Ronnie looked up and slowly shook his head. Teddy watched Leslie watching Ronnie, and didn't like the smile on Leslie's face. At all. 

“Well then, that's it for today. Albert and Leslie, stay for a while.” 

Everybody got up, including Teddy. Ronnie stayed in his seat. “Wait for me downstairs, please.” Ronnie said. 

“Of course,” Teddy said, and couldn't keep himself from looking at Leslie when he said it.

Leslie was looking at someone else, but Teddy was sure he had heard it. 

He followed the rest of the men downstairs, and while the rest of them said goodbye to Violet and then left, he lingered awkwardly in the hall. When Violet caught his eye, he said “Ronnie asked me to wait here, if that's okay.” 

“Of course!” she said, “don't be silly, come in.”

He went into the kitchen, as he was told, and she asked “Do you want some more tea, dear?” 

“No thank you, Mrs Kray.” She looked disapprovingly, and he corrected himself. “Violet.” She smiled happily when he said her name. 

“Sit down,” she urged him, and took a seat at the kitchen table, across from him. There were footsteps on the stairs, and Reggie and Albert came in. Albert was carrying a tray with the used tea cups, and Reggie the plate of biscuits. Both set their items on the counter. “Thanks for the tea, Mrs Kray.” Albert said, tipping his hat. Then he went into the hall with Reggie. Teddy heard Reggie say something to him, then the front door closed, and a moment later Reggie came in again. “Thanks mum. I'm sorry, but I have to get going. Frances is waiting for me.” he kissed her cheek, and let her embrace him. “Bye Teddy.” he said with a nod. “Bye Mr Kray.” Teddy said. He wondered why Ronnie and Leslie were still upstairs. 

****

“We can't know when Bathby will be there, so Teddy will have to be there every night until he meets Bathby.” Ronnie explained. Leslie nodded. “And I want you to be his driver. You pick him up at my place, bring him to the park, and once he is convinced Bathby isn't coming, or if he has spoken to him, he gets back to the car and you drive him home.” 

Leslie didn't like that very much. “I thought Teddy was your driver,” he said bitterly. 

“He doesn't have a drivers licence.” Ronnie said. 

That made Leslie look smug again. “So, I gather that Teddy is a rentboy.”

Ronnie shot him an angry look. “You're one to talk. Which gutter did I pull you out of?” 

Leslie didn't say anything else, he just nodded curtly and gave Ronnie a tight smile. 

Ronnie pressed his eyes shut, most likely because of the headache. He was off his pills. Leslie bloody knew it, and he wasn't happy about it. Ronnie slowly opened his eyes, seemed annoyed that Leslie was still there, and said “Come on, let's go.” 

****

“You don't mind if I do the dishes while we wait, do you? I'm sure Ronnie will be down soon,” Violet said. 

“No, not at all.” Teddy replied. “Is there something I can help you with?” 

She looked pleasantly surprised. “That is very kind of you. I won't say no to that.” 

Teddy was happy he had something to do. Violet put the radio on, and washed the dishes, and he dried them, setting the dry cups on the table. “Have you met Frances?” Violet asked. 

“I have,” he said. “Only very briefly, but she seemed nice.” 

“Yes, she is a sweet girl,” Violet said. 

For some reason, Teddy felt like she was working up to something. This was the kind of small talk his mum used to make when she was about to tell him something horrible, or to ask something very serious. He hoped it wasn't about his relationship to Ronnie, because he had no idea how he should respond to that, even if he knew that Violet didn't mind. 

Violet seemed lost in thought for a moment, then she looked at him and said “Is Ronnie okay?” She looked concerned, and almost a bit guilty for asking it, as if she felt like it wasn't polite to ask him that. 

“I...” what was he supposed to say to that? “I don't know,” he said honestly. “I think so. He seems… happy.” It was the truth, though it wasn't all of the truth. Yes, Ronnie seemed happy when they were together, but he also had headaches all the time, and his moods could change in the blink of an eye. Teddy had experienced it when those former Richardsons had started causing trouble in the pub, and he would not like to be on the receiving end of Ronnie's temper. 

“That is good.” she said. She smiled at him, and for a moment she seemed relieved, then worry took over again. Before she could ask on, however, there were footsteps on the stairs again, and the heaviness of the steps meant it could only be Ronnie. The front door opened and closed, then Ronnie came in. He looked at his mum and Teddy standing side by side, doing the dishes, and smiled. “Would you like to borrow him for a few days?” he asked, giving Teddy a sly grin. Teddy rolled his eyes, and Violet sighed “If only I could.” She handed Teddy the last teacup, and started to put away the clean dishes. Teddy quickly dried it and handed it back, then he hung the dish towel back where Violet had taken it from, and smiled at Ronnie. 

“Will you stay for dinner?” Violet asked hopeful. 

“Sorry,” Ronnie said. “we need to get going.” 

“That's a shame,” Violet said. She looked sad. Then she smiled brightly again and said “I'll let you out.” 

She walked them to the door, and turned to Teddy. “Thank you for helping me out,” she said, and to Teddy's surprise, embraced him. As she hugged him, he felt what it was like to be a part of this family, to have a mother that wasn't his, but loved him anyway. 

“You're welcome,” he said, blushing slightly. 

She let go of him and embraced Ronnie, who kissed her on the cheek. Before she pulled back, Teddy could hear her whisper “He is a sweet boy. Hold on to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos!! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
> PS, I have a tumblr: http://proudofmygeneration (dot) tumblr (dot) com/


	8. There is no honour...

Every negative thing Teddy had thought about Leslie got confirmed when Leslie picked him up from Ronnie's house and drove him to the park. While Leslie was more than polite with Ronnie around, once they were together he made it very clear he didn't want to be there and thought the job beneath him. Teddy ignored the comments and they didn't speak a word to one another after that. It was a relief when Teddy could finally get out of the car. 

Bathby didn't show up. 

This continued for the next few days. Leslie picked him up, waited for Teddy in the car, and drove him home once he had given up. Sometimes, someone tried to pick Teddy up, some were cops and some were real clients, but he turned them all down. 

On the eighth day, Teddy was sitting on what had become his standard bench, and was freezing his ass off, when he spotted a white-haired man in the distance. Teddy straightened up a bit, and observed the man from the corner of his eye. There was another man standing quite far away, having a smoke. He had been there for half an hour, and while he had not approached Teddy, he was certain the man was a cop. It was for the best probably. It gave him an excuse not to go home with Bathby, if it was indeed him. 

Teddy reached into his coat for his cigarettes. As the white-haired man came closer, he saw it was indeed Bathby. Finally. This routine of sitting here, bored out of his mind in the freezing cold, would soon come to an end. 

Bathby made eye-contact, but then saw the smoking man standing between the trees and seemed to change his mind. 

“Sir?” Teddy said. “Do you have a light, please?” He couldn't just let Bathby leave, not after having waited here for days on end.

Bathby hesitated, then approached him and took out a lighter. “Certainly,” he said, with a tight smile. 

Teddy wasn't sure he recognised him. He did know that his own view of Bathby had changed considerably, from simply a client like any other, to a paedophile. It was harder to smile at him, to thank him when he lit his cigarette for him. “The man back there is a cop.” he said, as if he were talking about the weather. “You and I have met before,” he added, as a sort of explanation.

“Yes, I assumed he was,” Bathby said, ignoring the other comment. 

“It's a pity.” Teddy said, sounding as flirtatious as he could muster with all he knew about the man. “But the night has not been for nothing, thank God. I'd like to invite you to a party.” He took a drag of his cigarette, and blew out the smoke very slowly. 

Bathby looked at his lips. “A party?” 

“Why don't you sit down, Sir. We're just two lads having a smoke, aren't we?”

Bathby nodded curtly and sat down, leaving as much space between them as he could. To anyone else they would seem to be nothing more than strangers who had sat down on the same bench by coincidence. 

“So, about this party,” Teddy said, looking straight ahead, as if he were not addressing the man next to him at all, “I have been assured there will be many guests you might be interested in.” He glanced aside at Bathby. While Bathby was looking at the ground as well, he seemed to be listening intently. 

“And what kinds of guests might that be?” he asked.

“Guests like me,” Teddy said. “Some older. Some younger. Boys of all flavours so to speak.” He saw Bathby shift uncomfortably. “All very discreet, of course.” Teddy said.

“Who is hosting it?” 

He had expected the question. “Ronnie Kray,” he said. Ronnie thought it would be the best to just say it. It would legitimise the claim somewhat, while making it clear immediately that there would be utmost discretion; after all, a known criminal would do nothing to incriminate himself. 

Bathby looked perplexed for a moment, then relieved. “Ronnie Kray...” he mumbled. His eyes lingered on Teddy for a moment. “I see. And when is this… party?” 

Teddy gave him the address and the date, then he repeated it was a pity the cop was there, and wished Bathby a good night. When he opened the door to Leslie's car, he smiled at him smugly, but didn't say anything. He knew Leslie would be curious but too proud to ask, and knowing Leslie was suffering even just that little bit, made Teddy more happy than it probably should. 

****

He greeted Ronnie with a kiss, fully aware that Leslie had not driven off yet and would probably be watching, then he closed the door behind himself. “He was there.” he said, beaming at Ronnie. “And he seemed very interested. I'm almost a hundred percent sure he'll be there.” 

Ronnie picked him up and spun him around, laughing loudly. He set Teddy down again. “It's good to know we can still count on the perverseness of Lords,” he said. 

“Lord?” Teddy asked in shock. “That's a joke, right?” 

Ronnie grinned and shook his head. “Did I forget to mention that? I swear, Teddy, you should read some more. Yes, Lord Bathby will be gracing us with his presence.” 

“Can't believe I shagged a Lord,” Teddy mumbled. 

Ronnie laughed again. “You'll have to believe it. And in a few days, so will everyone else.” 

****

The next day, Ronnie's good mood had disappeared. Teddy watched him pace up and down with increasing wariness. Ronnie wasn't speaking, he just stopped to look out of the window every once in a while, and started pacing again. “They are watching us,” he mumbled. 

Teddy didn't dare speak up. While Ronnie had never hurt him, Teddy knew perfectly well what he was capable of, and Ronnie didn't seem himself at all. Both startled when the phone rang. Ronnie took one more look outside, and then went upstairs to answer the phone. Only a minute later he was back, and started pacing again. Teddy followed him with his eyes, but didn't speak. After a few minutes, Ronnie spoke. “Reggie,” he said, and for one bizarre moment Teddy thought that Ronnie had lost his mind completely and thought Teddy was his brother, but then Ronnie tore his eyes away from the window and finished his sentence “called. Those two bastards who tried to sell us their guns? Both dead.” 

Teddy was taken aback by this. “Dead?” 

Ronnie nodded, still walking from one end of the living room to the other. “Yes. The blind one was found dead in his own bed, the other one was nailed to his kitchen floor.” 

Teddy was sure he must have heard that wrong. “Nailed? As in-”

“As in 'someone took some nails and a hammer, and nailed him to the floor', yes.” Ronnie said. “Someone,” he muttered. “Everyone knows it was Frankie Fraser. Mad bastard.” 

Teddy repeated the name a couple of times in his mind, to not forget it. This was useful information for Harry. The news had also calmed Ronnie down a bit, though he hadn't stopped moving. The worry in his face had let off, and he had slowed a bit. Teddy had the guts to say “Do you want to go out?”. He was sure Ronnie would go back to whatever crazy idea he had in his mind once he had mulled over the news some more, and Teddy wanted to take his mind off it. 

Ronnie stopped in his tracks. “Where would you like to go?” 

Teddy didn't care, he just wanted them out of the house for a bit. He smiled at Ronnie “You're the expert, luv. Surprise me.” 

Had he known what would happen next, he would have kept his mouth shut. But he didn't know that, and so he didn't know that this innocent request would turn out to play a catalytic role in the events to follow. 

****

Merlin looked worried. “It makes no sense,” he said, “but the weapons-department assures me it is the truth.” 

All the guns they had seized, misfired. Some didn't shoot at all, some could not be loaded, others hit their targets a few inches to the right or the left. Not a single one worked properly. 

Harry fumbled with his signet ring. “So Ronnie Kray was right. It was a set-up.” Teddy had mentioned this, that Ronnie had not trusted the Richardsons at all, and had refused to buy the guns. Interesting. But what did it mean? He would have to ask Eggsy if he knew anything about it. If the boy would ever show his face again. Harry was getting impatient. So far, they had nothing on the Krays beyond the story of how Ronnie had blinded one man and threatened him and his colleague. It wasn't much. It wasn't nearly enough. And Harry was beginning to suspect that Eggsy knew that. 

****

While Ronnie had looked with suspicion at one particular house in the street as they left, he did talk a bit, no longer trapped in the tense silence of the morning. Teddy had looked up at the house as he passed it, and had seen nothing suspicious, but he had not expected there to be anything either. It was just a house like any other on their street, although it did look as if no one lived there. 

They went to some pub they had never been before, and it seemed to take Ronnie's mind off, as Teddy had hoped. While drinking (Ronnie ordered Scotch, while Teddy stuck with beer), Ronnie's mood got weird again. He kept looking at the door, and was distracted when Teddy tried to talk to him, until he gave up and just watched Ronnie with concern. There was something seriously wrong, but he thought that downright asking it would be detrimental. So he sipped his beer in silence, determined to pace himself so at least one of them could still think straight if something bad were to happen. 

Ronnie was clenching and unclenching his fist obsessively. Suddenly he looked at Teddy and hissed “They are really there. Bloody filth!” Teddy looked at the door as well now, but no one had come in. “Outside,” Ronnie said, lowering his voice. “Two bloody cops. Think they're so smart in their unmarked cars.” 

Teddy didn't know what to do. He had not seen them, but hadn't paid any attention to it either. Now he was starting to give Ronnie the benefit of the doubt. “Want me to check if they're still there?” he asked. Really, he just wanted to check if they were there at all, but couldn't say that, could he? 

Ronnie shrugged. “I'm sure of it. But if you wanna be sure as well, be my bloody guest.” 

He had never been rude like this, not to Teddy. Teddy ignored the unpleasant feeling it gave him, and simply got up and walked out the door. Among the cars parked on the street, there was one where two passengers were sitting in the front seat. Teddy walked up to them, shuffling slightly as if intoxicated, and knocked on their window. The men looked at each other, then the one at the drivers side rolled the window down an inch. “What do you want?” 

“I wanna tell ya a joke, oh man, it's really funny. Here it goes yeah, here it goes. Two coppers see an old lady speeding, yeah, she's going really bloody fast, and she is knitting!” he giggled, then shushed himself. The cops exchanged amused looks. One of them rolled his eyes. “And the cops go after her, right, and they speed alongside her, and yell, they yell 'pullover!'. Yes? And the old lady says 'NO! They're mittens!” He burst into laughter, and one of the men laughed along, while the other just groaned and said “That's all, mate?” Teddy kept laughing, and said “Yes, officers, that would be all.” It was only there for a second, the brief look of alarm on the face of the man who had just been laughing, but it was enough to confirm Ronnie's suspicion. Always take them by surprise, that way they give 'emselves away. Teddy tapped the roof of the car with his knuckles and said “Imma go inside. If I have another joke imma come and tell ya.” He staggered back in, only dropping his act when he knew for sure the cops would not be able to see him from outside. He sat down at Ronnie's table and said “Still there.” 

“Took you long enough,” Ronnie grumbled. 

Teddy grinned. “I was attempting to steal their badges, but they wouldn't open their windows.” He had to admit it to himself, that Ronnie had been right about this made it more likely that he had also been right about being watched at home. Maybe there WAS someone in the abandoned house in their street, someone whose sole purpose was to report on everything that Ronnie did. For a moment, Teddy wondered if that person was there on Harry's orders, then he shook the thought off; he wasn't even sure this person existed. 

Neither of them wanted to stay, and Teddy was nervous when they went outside, afraid that Ronnie might do something stupid and attack the policemen. “In a way, it's a good sign, innit?” Teddy asked. “It means they're desperate. They have nothing on you.” 

Ronnie made a sound, but didn't actually say anything. He just shot the car an angry look. Teddy was relieved that was all he did. Ronnie didn't want to go home, and even though Teddy wanted nothing more than that, he didn't want to get into an argument over it, so he went with Ronnie to another pub. Some members of the Firm were there, which was a relief in some way. The driver, Albert, was there, and a man who was apparently also called Leslie. The other Leslie wasn't there, thank God. Neither were Reggie or Frances, but some other associates of the Krays who Teddy had not seen before. 

Introductions were made, drinks were ordered, and it seemed as if this wretched day might actually turn out to be fun, when Ronnie looked out the window and almost jumped out of his skin with rage. “THEY'RE HERE!” he announced loudly, and everyone they were with, went silent. 

They looked confused and a bit worried, and Teddy assumed they knew exactly how Ronnie could get, the looks on their faces didn't calm his nerves at all. 

“Ronnie,” he said softly, following Ronnie's gaze to another parked car with two men inside. “They have nothing on you. Absolutely nothing. If you do something now-” Ronnie's look shut him up. There was an insane rage in his eyes, the kind Teddy had hoped would never be aimed at him. 

“Then what?” Ronnie asked, challenging him to say something stupid. His tone was quiet, threatening. 

It made Teddy's stomach clench unpleasantly. “Then they will have cause to hurt you,” he said softly, looking Ronnie in the eyes. Ronnie smiled, but it was no real smile, it was a terrifying baring of teeth, and for the first time in all their time together, Teddy was not just afraid FOR Ronnie, but OF him. Still, the fear for Ronnie won out, and when Ronnie stood up, intending to walk outside and deal with it, Teddy blocked his way. He knew it was stupid. He knew he would get hurt. But the alternative was Ronnie getting arrested or worse. And Teddy couldn't let that happen. “Stop,” he said, and put his hands against Ronnie's shoulders. “Please don't-” Suddenly, Ronnie grabbed his collar and shoved him against the wall. Teddy's head hit the brick wall, causing his eyes to fill with tears immediately, and the force of his body hitting the wall knocked the wind out of him, and he gasped loudly. It was a reflex rather than the pain, the shock of being handled was far, far worse than the actual physical side of it all, but he instinctively made himself small. 

Ronnie let go of him immediately. “I'm so sorry!” Ronnie's eyes were wide, he looked at Teddy in a way he had never seen, scared, worried, heart-broken. Shocked at himself. Angry at himself. Disappointed and unsure of what to do. 

“It's okay,” Teddy said, straightening up. He did his best to keep his breaths steady. He wasn't hurt, but he knew that if he didn't control his breathing he'd start sobbing. Shock did that to people. 

Ronnie's anger had ebbed away completely, he just looked at Teddy while not seeming to actually see him. It was as if he'd retreated into his own mind and didn't like what he found there at all. 

The other members of the Firm had gone completely silent from the moment Teddy blocked Ronnie's path, now he heard one of them mumble “He's bloody mad!” It wasn't about Ronnie. Another one hummed in agreement and whispered “Any other person would be dead by now.” The first one said “Reggie should make sure he takes his bloody pills.” 

Teddy pretended not to hear them, and said “Let's go home, please.” 

Ronnie nodded. He didn't say a word when Teddy hooked his arm through Ronnie's and walked him outside. Ronnie seemed exhausted. Neither one of them looked at the cops in the car. 

****

Ronnie's paranoia was justified, that much was clear. Teddy wondered whether there had always been cops at every location, or if Ronnie only spoke out about it now. Did it have to do with the pills he was not taking? Had the medication convinced him before that there was a perfectly normal explanation for the people in cars that were everywhere? Or had they just started following him that day? 

Teddy was relieved Ronnie had not gotten himself in trouble. His head hurt, a kind of pain that reminded him of the time when Dean had thrown him to the ground for daring to stand up to him, and Eggsy's head had hit the floor so hard his mum had thought he'd died. It had just been a concussion then. With any luck he didn't even have that this time. Teddy paid no mind to passers-by, he didn't even care of what they might think of seeing two men walk arm in arm. They'd probably assume it was someone taking his intoxicated friend home anyway. He kept his head down, and just was really glad they had walked to the pub instead of driving, since none of them was fit to do so. 

Everything was going well, until one passer-by, who sounded drunk, loudly said “If it isn't Ronnie Kray! What are you doing up so late, you fat poof?” Ronnie and Teddy looked up at the same time, to see the dark-haired man grin at them. The slight stagger in his step confirmed he was drunk. 

Teddy's heart sank. He put his free hand on Ronnie's arm, squeezing it lightly. A warning perhaps. Or a plea. He was afraid they would get into a fight, and he remembered all too well what had happened the last time someone called Ronnie this slur. But Ronnie seemed too tired to get angry about it. “Cornell.” he said, and didn't even stop. They passed Cornell without incident. 

Teddy heard the man sing some drunken song before they rounded a corner and didn't hear him anymore. Suddenly, Ronnie stopped. Teddy was afraid he might turn around and go after Cornell, but Ronnie looked at Teddy and frowned. “Do you think I'm fat?” he asked. 

Teddy almost burst into laughter, but knew that Ronnie hadn't meant it as a joke. “No,” he said. He meant it. “You're strong.” 

Ronnie looked at him for a moment longer, then he moved his shoulders as if shaking off a thought, and they continued home. 

Teddy couldn't know that this fleeting encounter with the drunk man would change his entire life. 

****

Harry's phone rang in the middle of the night, and he awoke with a start. “Harry Hart,” he said. His voice sounded heavy with sleep, and he cleared his throat to make it sound normal. 

“Hey,” the voice was no more than a whisper. “It's Teddy. Can I come over?” 

For a moment, Harry thought he was dreaming. Why on earth…? “Yes,” his sleep-drunken mind said, and he gave him his address.

****

Teddy put the phone down, waited in silence for a moment to make sure Ronnie was still sleeping, and then took his coat and left. He had walked for fifteen minutes when a car approached, and came to a stop a few feet away. Immediately, Teddy felt alarmed. Cops? But then the door opened, and Harry Hart waved at him. Teddy ran to the car and got in.

“I realised after I hung up that you'd be walking for at least an hour.” Harry said. “And I thought it wouldn't be a great idea to call you back, so I just hoped you'd take this route.” 

“Oh,” Teddy said. He hadn't even considered the possibility that Harry could simply pick him up. 

“So, what is it? What did you want to talk about?” 

Teddy rubbed the back of his head, and said “It's about all those damn pigs you've stationed everywhere. Ronnie is losing his goddamn mind.” He looked at Harry, and was aware that his voice sounded angry, but he couldn't help it. “That person that's keeping tabs on him, the one in his street? Yeah, he knows about that one. And the coppers in front of every bloody pub in town as well. Not very subtle, is it?” 

Harry frowned. “What exactly are you saying?” 

Teddy smiled joylessly and shook his head. “That the more suspicious he gets, the more likely it is that he'll find out about me!” 

Harry hollowed his cheeks, thinking it over. “You're right.” he said eventually. “But the cops are not there on my orders. I will try to pull some strings, but I can't make any promises.” 

It annoyed Teddy that he couldn't know for certain that the cops would leave, but he believed Harry when he said it wasn't his call. “And the bloke in the house?” 

“I'll tell him to leave. Your safety is the first priority.” Harry hesitated for a moment, then he said, “Though you being there has honestly not given us much. Maybe I should call YOU off, and leave our spy there.” 

The meaning of this trickled into Teddy's mind slowly. “And you'll make my assault charge reappear?” 

It seemed as if Harry wanted to say something, but then changed his mind. He rubbed his chin and said “Maybe. Have you got any new information?” 

“Yes!” Teddy said, a bit too eager perhaps. He didn't want to be forced to leave. Even if he would not go to prison, he wanted to be with Ronnie. “I told you there were two former Richardsons who wanted to sell us some weapons, right? Well, they have both been found dead.” He hoped that Harry didn't know this already. His info would be useless then. Harry was unreadable, Teddy had no clue if this came as a surprise to him. “They were murdered by Frankie Fraser.” 

Harry's expression stayed the unreadable mask, but he said “Good. Thank you.” 

For a moment, they sat there in silence. Teddy was just about to leave, when Harry looked at him and said “Why have you been giving me bad information?” 

Teddy felt his blood drain from his face. “I haven't” he said, and even to himself it sounded unconvincing. 

Harry sighed, and looked disappointed. “Everything you've given me, was about the Richardsons. Nothing about the Krays. Why?” 

“There's nothing I know about them! Nothing illegal!” It was not true, of course. He knew Ronnie owned guns, he knew where Ronnie kept them. He knew they pressured a man into giving them protection money. He knew about the plans to extort Bathby. There were many things he could have told Harry, but he chose not to. He didn't want Ronnie to go to prison. He cared about him. 

Harry shook his head. “Look. I get it. I do. You want to be loyal to him, you feel like you owe him that. But you don't know half the things the Krays are capable of. If you stay, you're going to end up drowning with them. I won't take you down for assault, despite you not giving me anything on the Krays. Let's say that the info on the Richardsons has cancelled that debt, okay? But I want you to leave. Leave the Krays behind, and go back to your family.” 

Teddy clenched his jaw and shook his head, “No. This IS my family!” 

Now Harry got angry. “Until when? Until they don’t need you anymore! Until Ronnie finds another handsome boy, is that it?” 

It hit home, but Teddy wouldn't let that show. “You have no idea what you’re talking about! They have a moral code, a sense of honour!”

Harry laughed sarcastically. “Oh, I have no idea? Don't I? I have had to do with people like this my entire life, and I can tell you this beyond a doubt: there is no honour among thieves! Your father would want-” 

“I am not my father!” Teddy shouted. “When will you get it into your thick head? I AM NOT HIM! Whatever expectations you had of me, I’m sorry I don’t meet them! But this is my LIFE! This is my CHOICE! For the first time in my life, I get to decide what I do! Let me have that freedom, even if it means I will spend the rest of my life in jail! My fuck-up is my fuck-up, you are NOT responsible!” There were tears in his eyes when he opened the door. He ignored Harry calling after him, tried not to hear the words that cut trough the silence of the night, but he did, they echoed through his mind all the way home: “I just want you safe! I care about you!”


	9. ... among thieves

The person who had been watching him was gone. A few days ago, that might have been a relief to Ronnie, but now it was confirmation of something he had expected but now knew for sure: that him being watched had been connected to Teddy somehow. When Ronnie had woken up in the middle of the night to find his bed empty, his first thought had been that Teddy had left forever, a belated reaction to Ronnie pushing him. But in the morning Teddy was back, as if nothing had happened at all. Ronnie couldn't stop thinking about what it meant. Teddy was connected to all of it, as Ronnie had known from the moment he saw the bug on his shoulder, and yet he had not betrayed him. Why? He'd thought that Teddy was pressured into it, but now he was not so sure anymore. If this “tailor”, Harold Hart, had something on Teddy, then why did Teddy still have the power to let the police be called off? Something didn't make sense at all, but he didn't have time to think about it. Reggie would know he was off his pills by now -Albert would have told him after what had happened in the pub- so he did his best to avoid his brother. He wasn't in a mood for lectures, and he had a party to plan. Whatever Teddy's role was in all of this, Lord Bathby would never lay hands on a young boy again, even if Ronnie had to kill him himself.

****

They were driving to the Regal to pick up some booze. When Teddy asked why they didn't just buy it somewhere, Ronnie had mumbled something about taxes, so Teddy had just grinned and didn't enquire further. Maybe he could even tell Harry this. If there was something illegal about the booze, that would make Harry believe that Teddy was, in fact, working for him, but it wouldn't actually be bad enough to really damage Ronnie. Probably. He'd think it over a bit more. 

Even though it was not necessary at all (Ronnie, as a pub owner, should know what every drink tasted like) they sampled some of the booze, and decided together which ones they would take. Teddy started to get light-headed pretty fast, and was in a chipper mood, when they started moving the crates to Ronnie's car. They moved the beer first, then the strong liquor, and made three trips to Ronnie's house, putting the liquor in the living room. Then they drove to the Regal again, and this time Ronnie finally looked at the amount of drink in the trunk and said “That should be enough.” He was blinking slowly, and his speech was heavy. The drink had not left him unaffected either. 

Teddy had just gotten into the car, when the barman of the Regal ran out of the club, and said “There is a call for you, Mr Kray. I'm told to say it is important.” Ronnie looked annoyed, but went inside nonetheless, while Teddy waited in the car. After barely two minutes, Ronnie came back. The call had been information about the Richardsons: apparently, they had received a large shipment of something. Again. And they needed to know why.

****

Harry kept his promise. But why did it not feel like a relief? Teddy noticed it, that something was on Ronnie's mind, distracting him. For some reason he was certain it had to do with himself. They went to the Regal together, for what Ronnie called 'an emergency meeting'. There were no cops in front of the club, but it didn't seem to cheer Ronnie up. Teddy felt like something terrible was about to happen, and couldn't shake the feeling, no matter how hard he tried. The back-room was packed. All members of the Firm Teddy had ever met were there, and some he had never seen before. They were standing along the walls of the room, since there was no room for everyone to sit down. Reggie was sitting on a couch though, and Ronnie sat down next to him, motioning for Teddy to sit as well. With a rather smug look at Leslie, who was standing, Teddy sat down next to him. Reggie waited a few more minutes until everyone was there, minutes that felt incredibly tense and uncomfortable. Albert and the other Leslie, who had both been there when Ronnie pushed Teddy, both looked at Teddy with something like concern, perhaps wondering if he had gotten even more hurt once they went home. 

“I think that's everyone,” Reggie said, and stood up. “As you all know, some Richardsons have been arrested lately, while others have been killed.” There was nervous shuffling among the ranks, like everyone could sense that the news they were about to receive would be really, really bad. “Because of this, we have given some of you the assignment to follow certain members of the Richardsons, and what we found out is strange, to say the least. Yesterday evening, a large shipment arrived, which was signed for by Charlie Richardson.” 

Teddy heard someone mumble “Cunt,” and looked to his side just in time to see it had been Ronnie. He winked at him, and Ronnie shrugged, as if saying “well, it's true”. 

“Freddie has found out what the shipment was, and -perhaps more importantly- when it was ordered.” He paused for a moment to look around the room, at the gathered men who were listening with nervous anticipation. “It was 4000 pounds worth of ammunition. And it was ordered two days after the cops cleared out the weapons. Which raises the question… why did they order ammunition for guns they don't have?” 

A low murmur went through the room. Reggie lifted his hands to quiet them. “Like I said the last time, be careful. Extremely careful.” Though he didn't look at anyone specifically when he said that, it was obvious to Teddy that he was speaking of Ronnie. The whole story about Ronnie throwing a fit because of two coppers outside must have reached Reggie as well. He looked around, “And if anyone finds out anything of value, I expect you to tell me. Anything at all.” His gaze lingered on Teddy when he said it, and he kept looking at him while he repeated it “Anything at all.” 

****

It was the day of the party, and Teddy was getting anxious. He debated with himself whether he should tell Harry about the ammunition, but he figured that Harry would already know. They had arrested some Richardsons, right? So it made sense that they would keep an eye on the rest as well. Reggie was right though, why would they order ammunition if they already knew their weapons were gone? It made no sense. 

The guests started to arrive, pretty young men in tight white shirts, some older men who looked rich and predatory. Everything about this made Teddy uncomfortable, but he didn't need to associate with any of them. His prime target was Bathby, and he hadn't arrived yet, since Teddy had given him a slightly later time than the rest of the guests. Ronnie was talking to some of the older men, and then came over to Teddy. “You can still change your mind,” he said softly, as he had done often in the last few days.

“I know,” Teddy said. For some reason, he really wanted to be the one to do it though. Ever since he had found out about Bathby's 'preferences', he wanted to put an end to it. He gave Ronnie a reassuring smile, and Ronnie went back to talking to some guests. Teddy noticed that some men disappeared in other rooms with the younger men, and he held Ronnie's bedroom key tightly in his hand. He checked if there was enough booze, turned the music a little bit louder, and busied himself with glasses and other things, all while keeping an eye on the guests who came in, waiting for Lord Bathby.

Twenty minutes after the agreed time, Bathby finally arrived. Teddy watched him from across the room, saw Ronnie approach him and them sharing a laugh about something. Ronnie caught Teddy's eye and winked, continuing his conversation for a while longer, before getting Bathby a drink. Teddy wasn't sure what the best course of action would be; going over to Bathby immediately, or waiting until he had settled a bit? He shouldn't appear too eager, or Bathby might get suspicious, but he couldn't really wait for too long, or Bathby might go with another boy. 

Ronnie appeared at Teddy's side, and poured some liquor into a glass. “I'll make sure he notices you once he's had a few, alright?” 

“Okay,” Teddy said. 

It was nerve wracking, this waiting. After almost an hour and a half, during which Teddy kept distracting himself with small tasks, he looked over at Ronnie to see him point at Teddy. Teddy smiled when he saw Bathby look at him, as if he only now had seen him, and walked over to them. “Lord Bathby! I'm so glad you could make it!” From this close, it was obvious that Ronnie had done what he'd promised, Bathby was tipsy and cheerful. 

“Oh, how wonderful to see you here!” 

It almost made Teddy laugh, how Bathby was walking right into a trap and had no clue. 

Ronnie grinned at Teddy, and casually strolled away, mingling with some others. He kept an eye on Bathby though. 

Teddy chatted with Bathby, about the party, the house, the liquor, and gently steered the conversation towards the other guests. “It's so nice to be in a place where we are not frowned upon, isn't it?” he said, and something inside him hurt when he said it. 

Bathby, however, picked the topic up with glee. “It is. Incredible.” He nodded enthusiastically, swinging on his legs a bit. 

“Would you like to sit down?” Teddy said. “Not here, perhaps somewhere a bit more private?” He looked Bathby straight in the eyes when he said it, making sure his intentions could not be misunderstood. 

Bathby flustered, and stammered a bit, but did not object. 

“Come,” Teddy said, and put his hand on Bathby's shoulder, “I know just the place.” He looked over at Ronnie and nodded discreetly, Ronnie raised his glass to indicate he understood. Teddy guided Bathby through the others guests, into the hallway, and upstairs. “Mr Kray has very kindly given me permission to use his bedroom for our special guest,” he said in a flirty tone. 

“Very kind indeed,” Bathby said. The liquor and anticipation had turned his cheeks red. It was not a good look on him, the combinations of red cheeks and white hair made him appear rather clown-like.   
Teddy shuddered, but tried not to let it show. He unlocked the door to the bedroom, and let Bathby enter first, then he closed the door and pretended to lock it again. “Sit down,” he said with a smile, and Bathby complied, sitting down at the edge of the bed. Teddy wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. He wouldn't have to sleep with Bathby, just make it look like they were about to, so the only thing he had to do was take Bathby's clothes of. He put his hands on Bathby's shoulders and sat down in his lap, facing him. 

Bathby leaned in for a kiss, but Teddy pulled back, laughing as if Bathby had made a funny joke. “Hold on,” Teddy said, and pulled his own shirt over his head. Bathby had that predatory look in his eyes now, he put his hands on Teddy's chest and ran his hands up and down over the smooth skin. It made Teddy shiver, and not in a good way. He started unbuttoning Bathby's shirt, and pushed it off his shoulders, revealing a pale, hairy chest and soft belly. Even though the sight was appalling to Teddy, he had gotten rather good at making it look like he desired his clients, and licked his lips as if doing so subconsciously. He stood up, before Bathby could try to kiss him again, and pulled him up by his hands. “Let me,” he said, and unbuttoned Bathby's pants. 

Bathby was very eager, he took Teddy's hand and pushed it against his crotch, breathing heavily. 

Teddy ignored the bile rising in his throat and simply pulled his hands back. He swatted Bathby lightly on the hands, playfully, as if this was all a game. “Not yet,” he grinned, and pushed Bathby's trousers down. Then he toed off his own shoes and took his trousers off, he didn't want Bathby to do it for him. In just his pants, he lay down on the bed. “Come here,” he whispered. 

Bathby pushed his pants down, Teddy did his best not to look at his erection, afraid he'd puke. Bathby knelt down on the bed, with his knees on both sides of Teddy's feet, and shuffled towards him on his knees. He lowered himself onto Teddy, his weight on him made Teddy feel sick, and when Bathby leaned in to try to kiss him again, everything happened very fast. 

Teddy moved his arms, one to cover his face, the other one to push the teacup on the nightstand off it. A fraction of a second after the teacup hit the ground, the door opened, Bathby looked to the side and tried to shuffle away, but Ronnie had already taken a photo and took the remaining two steps towards Bathby with rage in his eyes. He hit Bathby is the face with his fist, and dragged him off Teddy, threw him to the ground, and said “Isn't he a bit old for you, Lord Bathby?” He stressed the word Lord. 

Bathby looked terrified, he scrambled to his feet and covered the part of his face that Ronnie had hit. His eyes went from Teddy to Ronnie and back, and then to the camera. He gathered his clothes and struggled to put them on, while Teddy sat up and slowly put on his trousers. 

“I'll be downstairs,” he said. His voice sounded exhausted, and only when he heard it, he realised that was exactly how he felt. He grabbed his shirt, gave Ronnie a peck on the cheek, and went into the hallway. There, he put his shirt on and went downstairs barefoot. He sat down on the lowest stair, not really trying to listen, but relieved at the things he did hear: Ronnie's threatening, soft murmur, Bathby's pleas and half-hearted threats. He rubbed his stomach, it was as if he could still feel Bathby's weight on him. But it was over. Nothing like this would ever happen again, not to him, not to anyone else. Not by Bathby. 

He stood up a few minutes later when he heard the door upstairs open. Ronnie and Bahby came down, Bathby with his head down, Ronnie looking satisfied. 

He smiled at Teddy when he passed him, and squeezed his arm for a moment, then he let Bathby out. “Don't forget my promise,” he said, and closed the door. He turned around and went up to Teddy. “You were amazing,” he said softly, and put his arms around him. “Did he hurt you?” 

Teddy shook his head. He wrapped his arms around Ronnie's waist and put his head on his shoulder. They stood there, embracing, for a few moments. “Thanks for hitting him,” he said, and to his surprise, he smiled when he said it. 

Ronnie pulled back a bit, looked at Teddy with a warm smile and said “I've wanted to do that for a very long time.” Then he leaned in, carefully, his eyes asking for permission like they had done before they first kissed. 

Teddy pulled him in and kissed him, telling him with that kiss what he couldn't say with words; that he trusted him, loved him, would never let him go.

****

After breakfast the next day, while Teddy was brushing his teeth, Ronnie suddenly appeared behind him and put his arms around him. Teddy leaned backwards, against Ronnie's chest, and smiled at him in the mirror, just narrowly avoiding drooling toothpaste over his shirt. 

Ronnie laughed and planted a kiss on top of his head. Then he moved his hand to the mirror, and pulled the side of it forward. It opened like a door. 

Teddy made a surprised sound. He had had no idea that it was a mirrored cabinet. The inside of it looked like a pharmacy. Multiple bottles of pills stood on two shelves, along with a first aid kit, band aids, and disinfectant. 

Ronnie took some of the bottles out, lined them up on the sink, and started taking pills out of the bottles, which he lined up as well. Then he put the bottles back, filled a glass with some water, and started taking the pills. 

Teddy spat out his toothpaste and rinsed his mouth, then he smiled at Ronnie in the mirror. He was glad he took his pills again, not just because it was safer for himself, but also because he truly believed it was the best thing for Ronnie. He had looked to utterly lost after pushing Teddy, and the headaches had not been mild either. 

“First day is hell,” Ronnie said softly. “It actually feels worse than not taking them. But after that...” his smile was a promise of sorts, that everything would be alright. 

Teddy turned around, and kissed Ronnie gently. “I'm really proud of you,” he said. And then, because he couldn't stop himself, because he didn't overthink it, because he let himself say what he wanted to say, but most of all because he meant it, he added “I love you.” 

Ronnie's smile was wider, more genuine, than Teddy had ever seen. He pulled Teddy to his chest, to his heart, and whispered “I love you, too.” 

****  
The next day, Reggie almost choked on his drink when Ronnie told him how simple it had been. “We got him, Ronnie.” he said, as if he almost could not believe it. 

“We do,” Ronnie grinned.

Teddy looked at Leslie, and smiled smugly. In Ronnie's version of events, Teddy's part in all of this had risen to heroic proportions, and he knew that Leslie was silently fuming that he had not even been invited. 

They drank to their success, and Reggie only raised an eyebrow when he saw Ronnie drink, though he didn't comment on it. It did seem to remind him of something else. “The Richardsons beat up some boys that were there. When I heard, I had Leslie find them to compensate them, and to ask who did it. Well, apparently they were told to deliver a message to us, which was 'Not long now'.” He looked at Ronnie, Teddy and Leslie. “I don't like this at all.” 

Teddy nodded. Neither did he.

****

They were walking back home when Ronnie said it. “Sounds like the Richardsons are getting ready for a war.” He sounded weird, both angry and excited at the same time. Teddy remembered what he'd said that morning, that the first day was the worst. He just hoped that whatever side-effects Ronnie was experiencing would be gone before push came to shove. 

“It does.” It had been on Teddy's mind all this time, but he didn't want to be the one to say it. It was a relief that Ronnie thought the same. “Why just ammo, though? What use is that without weapons?”

Ronnie shrugged. “We'll find out. 'Not long now'.” he quoted. 

A man stepped out of a car, looked at them for a moment, and said “The poof and the paedophile!” He laughed, and walked into the next pub, the Blind Beggar. 

Teddy's looked at the closing door with wide eyes. “Was that-?”

“George Cornell,” Ronnie said, and moved his hand to his jacket. Before Teddy realised what that meant, he had already reached the door to the pub. 

“Wait!” Teddy yelled, and ran after him. No! No, no, no! Not now, not today! Of all days they could have run into Cornell again, it had to be today. His heart was beating fast, he tore the door open as if his life depended on it - and maybe it did. 

Ronnie's did. 

And somehow that had become the same thing.

The pub was packed, but Ronnie walked in a straight line, not bothered by the fact he pushed people out of the way. Some started to yell something at him, but stopped when they saw him. Either they saw that he had his hand on a gun, or they recognised him, or it was the sheer fact that he looked like he was about to kill someone that was enough to shut them up, but the pub went eerily silent within seconds. A song was playing: The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine Anymore by the Walker Brothers. 

_Emptiness is the place you're in…_

Teddy manoeuvred between the people, habitually mumbling apologies as he pushed through them to reach Ronnie. 

_Nothin' to lose, but no more to win…_

George Cornell had looked up when the silence fell. He laughed when he saw Ronnie, and said, “Well, well, Ronnie. Look who's here.”

Ronnie didn't say anything, he walked right up to Cornell with a determination in his step that made it clear that no matter what Teddy would do, this was happening. But Cornell didn't know that yet. 

_The sun ain't gonna shine…_

Cornell grinned. “Enjoying your last day ali-” His smile froze on his face when he saw the gun, and realised it was over. 

Ronnie pulled the trigger.

Someone screamed when the bullet hit Cornell's head, blowing away part of his skull. The bullet had gone straight through. It to a stop in the record player, which kept skipping to the same word in the song. Other than that, there was just silence. 

_Anymore…_ The cheerful voices sang.

_Anymore… Anymore...Anymore…_

Teddy watched in stunned silence. Cornell's limp body had fallen to the floor immediately. Blood and something else were quickly pooling around his head. Nobody said a word. 

_Anymore…_

Ronnie put the gun back in its holster, turned around, and walked past Teddy, out of the pub.

Teddy ran after him, and had to almost jog to keep up with Ronnie's brisk pace. “Ronnie...” He didn't know that to say. Dozens of people had seen him kill Cornell. Ronnie would get arrested, he would never get out of prison again. He had fucked up.

“We'll talk at home,” Ronnie said, and just kept walking. 

Teddy followed him, doing his best to keep calm, to think of a solution… there was no solution. The word of the song kept echoing in his mind. Anymore… anymore… anymore… There was no hope anymore. No way out of this situation. Within a few seconds, Ronnie had destroyed both their lives.

****

Ronnie closed the door behind them, and hung up his coat in the hall. He was completely calm. “Did you hear what he said?” he asked. 

Teddy couldn't look at him. Did Ronnie not realise what he had just done? Did he really not see it? “Someone calling you a slur is not a reason to SHOOT THEM!” he screamed. “You said you didn't care what people said!” 

Ronnie lifted his hands in a calm-down gesture. It only made Teddy angrier. “DO YOU REALLY NOT-” 

“TEDDY!” Ronnie said loudly. The urgency in his voice shut Teddy up. “I don't mean the slur! I mean that he said this would be my last day! Whatever they have planned, it's gonna happen tomorrow.” 

Teddy wiped at the angry tears in his eyes. What? He tried to replay the things Cornell had said in his mind, but all he could hear was “Anymore… anymore...” and the sound of Cornell's body hitting the floor. He sat down on the couch, closed his eyes, and buried his face in his hands, trying to calm down. He took a few deep breaths, and tried to remember. Slowly, it came back to him. Ronnie was right. 

“What are we going to do?” he asked, still with his eyes closed. He was panicking. Ronnie would be arrested, and if he wouldn't, he would be killed by the Richardsons tomorrow. 

“We could kill them in their beds tonight.” Ronnie said. He sounded absolutely serious. 

Teddy opened his eyes and stood up.

Ronnie had his hands behind his back, looking at Teddy. “No one would know. Unless someone informs the police before we do.” His eyes lingered on Teddy.

“What are you saying?” Teddy felt his blood drain from his face. 

“I think you know what I mean,” Ronnie answered softly, and moved his right arm forward. He had his gun in his hand.

He knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last one EEEEKKK!


	10. (or so they say)

Harry woke with a start, and was out of bed within a second, reaching for his gun. Someone was ringing his doorbell over and over, in an impatient rhythm. Impatient, or scared. Harry put on his dressing gown while walking down the stairs, patting the pocket to ensure his second gun was there. He looked through the spy-hole, and for a moment did not recognise the face in the darkness. When he did, he immediately moved away the chain and opened the door. 

Teddy stumbled in and slammed the door shut. He looked shaken and scared, looked at Harry with a haunted expression, and only said two words “He knows.” 

****

“I somehow convinced him that it's just his meds, you know, he's been off them and now has started again and I said he was just imagining things, but he knows. He suspects it. If anything happens, anything at all...” Teddy was chewing his lip, pacing up and down in Harry's living room. “And tomorrow the Richardsons are gonna do something, they said so themselves.” 

Harry's mind immediately went to the faulty guns. Maybe that was the answer: the Richardsons had hoped the Krays would buy them, and use the faulty guns in the big showdown. But that meant that the Richardsons had to have real weapons of their own. How could they have missed this? “As retaliation for George Cornell?” he asked.

“What?” Eggsy stopped pacing and looked at him in confusion. “Who?” 

Harry frowned. “George Cornell? A member of the Richardson gang?” He had assumed Eggsy would know. That he had been there. 

“What about him?”

“He was shot today.” And no one in the pub had wanted to say who it had been, including another member of the Richardsons, though the police officer who had questioned him had written in his report that he suspected it was because he wanted to deal with it in their own way. “There are whispers that it was Ronnie.” Nothing was confirmed, of course, but some people had heavily implied that it had been one of the Krays, accompanied by a young man. 

Eggsy covered his face with his hands. “Fuck!” He looked genuinely shocked. “Reggie… Oh shit. Okay… okay… Yesterday, some person I didn't know said to Ronnie and me that the Richardsons were going to put an end to the Firm. To 'pay for what your brother has done'. We didn't know what that was about, but Reggie didn't pick up his phone.” He gasped. “Maybe they have already shot him!” He started pacing again. “Oh my God, Harry! They have killed Reggie, and tomorrow they are going to kill us all!” 

Harry's mind was racing. “Eggsy. If Reggie Kray were dead, I would have heard it. And nothing's going to happen to you. I can have you arrested tomorrow morning, and release you after we have taken the others into custody.” 

“On what grounds?! You have nothing on them! How the fuck are you going to arrest them?” 

“Once they go meet the Richardsons! They will all be carrying weapons, that's enough to arrest them!” 

Eggsy shook his head. “You don't understand! If I get arrested in the morning, Ronnie will KNOW that I was working with the police! He isn't stupid, you know! And then he's going to call the meet off, and no one gets arrested, and as soon as I'm free I'm a dead man...” he started crying. “They're gonna kill me mum and sis...” 

“We won't let anything happen to your fami-” 

“Like you didn't let anything happen to my dad?! Like you TOTALLY DIDN'T PUT ME IN DANGER FOR YOUR OWN GAIN? LIKE THAT?” Eggsy screamed. He was clenching his fists, trying to control his rage.

“Eggsy, I-” 

“NO! Listen to me! I have a plan!” Eggsy tapped his fingers against his leg impatiently while pacing up and down again. It was obvious he was making the plan up as he talked. “As soon as I know, I will call you to tell you exactly where we will meet the Richardsons. Then I will go with Ronnie to the meet, so he won't be suspicious at all. Your people will have to be undercover there, but like REALLY undercover,” he shot Harry an angry look, “so Ronnie won't bloody almost kill me again when he finds out there's people watching him-” 

“Ronnie almost killed you?” 

Eggsy looked annoyed about the interruption. “It doesn't matter now, after tomorrow I'll never see him again anyway. My point was, that your agents can absolutely not start arresting random people before Ronnie is arrested. He's the only person who suspects me of anything, so get him first! Just in case he then realises it has been me!” He chewed on the inside of his cheek. “Once he's arrested you can start arresting everyone else. Be careful though, cause I know that Ronnie and Reggie both always have two guns on them, and they would absolutely kill for each other, so- wait, hold on. It's better if you arrest Reggie tomorrow, for killing -what was it? George Something?- if he's still alive… Everything will still go on as planned, just make sure it is after the last meeting of the Firm, which is… Fuck, I don't know yet, but I'm sure there will be one. I will call you. Yes, I'll say I'm calling my mum, and let you know at which time we'll be done with the meeting, and ten you can take Reggie into custody. That will piss off the Firm, so we'll be sure they'll all be there to take revenge on the Richardsons.” He stopped rambling. “Did any of that make sense?” 

It was a good plan. Or at least not a bad one. And anyway, it was the only plan they had. “It did. I think. You call me once the meeting is done, telling us when and where the Firm will meet the Richardsons, and then we'll bring in Reggie. We put undercover agents near that place, who only jump in once everyone of importance is there. We arrest Ronnie first, and make it look like you are in it as well. We can keep that charade up even long after you've been set free, since you won't have to face him in court.” 

Eggsy scratched his head nervously. “Yes.”

Harry nodded. “I'll set it in motion.” He was overwhelmed by an odd feeling. It was not just worry what he felt for the boy, but also something else. He felt sorry for putting him in danger, even I he believed that after tomorrow it would have been worth it. And he reminded him of Lee. He extended his hand, and Eggsy shook it. “I will see you tomorrow, Eggsy.” 

“Yes,” Eggsy said. He sounded nervous, which was understandable. He walked to the door. 

Before Harry closed it, he said “You might not want me to say it, but you are like your father.” He was glad that Eggsy had made the choices he had made, despite the argument they had had. 

Eggsy turned around. He looked surprised. “Like my dad? In what way?”

Harry smiled weakly. “Loyal to the end.” 

Eggsy looked at the ground, but he smiled. Then he nodded, said “Goodbye, Harry.” and vanished into the night. 

****

“The Richardsons have delivered another message.” It was obvious. The entire left side of Leslie Holt's face had a purple-greenish colour. His jaw was swollen, and he looked to be in terrible pain. Teddy had to admit to himself that he admired him for the way he dealt with the pain. Reggie continued. “This time the message was “Tonight, at ten. By the docks.” and there was something about us having brought this on ourselves. Apparently, one of them met his end yesterday, and the Richardsons seem to believe it was done by one of us.” He shrugged, like he couldn't care less. “Since we know they have a lot of ammunition, it is safe to assume they have a lot of weapons as well. So I propose that everyone goes home, takes all the weapons he has, and we meet back here at nine.” He got up, and the rest of the men started filing out of the room.

There were roughly thirty of them, most of whom Teddy had never seen. Ronnie had gotten the call this morning, right after Leslie Holt had been beaten up by some Richardsons. Teddy almost felt sorry for him. Almost. 

“Time to go. Bye Reggie.” Ronnie said, rather casually considering the circumstances. 

They didn't talk much on the way home, both occupied by their own thoughts. Tonight was the night that would change everything. They both knew it. The only question that mattered to Eggsy, was if things would go as planned. If they didn't… well, if they didn't, his decision to go see his mum was a right one. Once they were home, Ronnie started to take all his weapons downstairs to clean them. Teddy stayed behind in the bedroom. He had to make a call.

****

Michelle looked absolutely shocked for a few seconds, then she threw her arms around Eggsy and pulled him inside. “Eggsy!” she sobbed. “Where have you been?” 

He held her tightly while she cried into his shoulder. He couldn't speak. He thought he might start crying too, if he did. So he simply rubbed her back and tried not to get emotional. 

She pulled back and looked at him. He knew this look; she was trying to find wounds, bruises, signs he had been hurt. How often had she looked at him like that after he had a falling out with Dean? Hundreds of times. Countless times.

“I'm fine, mum. Really.” He managed to smile, but it was not convincing. “Is Daisy up?” 

She shook her head, still shocked and relieved at seeing him. “Do you want me to wake her?” 

“No. Let's talk first, okay?” He went into the living room, followed by his mum. He was nervous, scared, and felt guilty. There were so many things he needed to say, so much explaining he had to do. And he had the feeling this was a conversation they should have while sitting down. 

****

Eggsy looked dazed. As Michelle sat down next to him, she knew this would not be a pleasant conversation. He hesitated, then asked “How's Dean doing?” 

“He's gone,” she answered. For just a moment, there was panic in his eyes, and she realised how it could be interpreted and corrected herself. “He survived. But he's never coming back here.” She had never expected to be free of Dean. Part of her had loved him, and even though it got smaller and smaller, it had always still been there, despite everything. And part of her had relied on his income. She did not need it anymore. Envelopes with money found their way to her doorstep, and while she had no clue from whom, she was grateful for them. In those last weeks, with Dean in hospital and Eggsy God knows where, she had found that it was Eggsy she worried about, who occupied her every thought. Not Dean. Not even once. 

Eggsy nodded. He looked both relieved and guilty. 

She knew the conflicting feeling all too well. “You didn't kill him. He will make a full recovery. But he will never come back here.” 

“And his friends? Did they hurt you?” 

His concern made her smile. He was still the same. A new haircut and a new coat could not change who he was at his core: a boy who always put other peoples' well-being before his own. He was still her son. He was still Eggsy. Nothing could ever change that. “They just stood outside the flat for a few days, waiting for you. And eventually, two men showed up, and told the person who was waiting here something, and they left. They never came back. I don't know why.” She had wondered all this time what had brought about the change, and had been terryfied that it meant Eggsy was dead. 

Eggsy looked amused when she told him. “I think I know why.” He fidgeted, and didn't look at her. “Mum, there's something… there are many things, actually, that I need to tell you. I...” he shook his head softly and looked up, like he always did when trying not to cry. “I don't know where to start.” 

She put her arm around him. “You've got time. We've got time. All the time in the world.” She petted his hair, and finally, he began to cry. 

****

Eggsy had never loved his mum more than at that moment. Once his voice returned, and he could look at her again, he started talking, and she didn't interrupt him once. She didn't give him disapproving looks, or react shocked, or scared, or angry. She just nodded softly to indicate she was listening as he told her everything. Well, everything he could. He told her what his job had been. How a client had offered him a job, and he only found out later it was Ronnie Kray. How he had worked for Ronnie, lived with Ronnie… fallen in love with Ronnie. She didn't flinch when he admitted it, just smiled and put her hand on his leg briefly, and he realised she had known all along. And like Violet Kray, she didn't mind it. He knew that even if she would have minded it, she realised that there was no point in disagreeing with something that could not be changed. He told her that there was another group, the Richardsons, and that everything would come to a head this evening. And then he stopped. “Mum, I want you to know that I chose this. I accept the consequences of whatever will happen. The decisions I have made in the past weeks were mine alone. And no matter what… no matter what you hear, or what you read in the papers… I'll be fine. I promise. I'll be fine.” He took a deep breath. “It might be some time before we see each other again, but… but we will. I promise. I'll come back to you. To you and Daisy.” 

His mum nodded. There were tears in her eyes, and her lip trembled, but she nodded. He knew she would do nothing to stop him. “Eggsy...” she sniffled. “I love you so much. Just know that, please. Despite everything you've told me, and depite the many things you probably haven't, I love you. Unconditionally.” He knew. And he could only hope that when he said he'd be fine, that would not turn out to be a lie. 

He went to see Daisy, and held her tight for a few minutes. She had grown, or perhaps it was just his imagination. She was happy to see him, heartbreakingly so, and softly whispering his goodbye in her ear was the worst thing he had ever done, but he had to say it. He had to say the words, because he would not be able to say them later. He put her back in her bed and went back to his mum, saying a goodbye that he tried to make more casual than it really was. And then he embraced her, and he didn't let go for a long time, because he knew, despite everything he'd promised her, that it could be the last time. 

****

“Everyone is in position,” Merlin said. “Tristan and Lancelot are in container number five. Percival and Erec in container number fourty-seven. Two more teams are hiding here and here,” he pointed at the points on the map. “And there will be three sharp-shooters watching from the top of some containers.” That was one of the reasons the docks were actually not a bad place for a shoot-out to happen. Eggsy had told them the Richardsons and Krays would face off at ten that night, at the docks, and the containers gave Kingsman ample opportunity to hide their agents. Everything was set, and there were two more hours to go. 

“Eggsy's safety is priority number one,” Harry said. He knew he was repeating himself, but he couldn't stress it enough. “We move in once everyone is there, not before. We arrest Ronnie first.” 

“I know, Galahad.” Merlin said. “It will be fine.” 

Harry wanted to believe him, he really did. But for some reason he couldn't allow himself to do so. 

****

Eggsy had never been more scared in his life. There were endless possibilities how this could go wrong, and every time he thought he had dreamed up the worst scenario, something even worse popped into his mind. It was ten past nine, and all members of the Firm were sitting in the backroom of The Regal, waiting. 

More than twenty guns suddenly were aimed at the door as it flung open, only to get lowered with berating mumbles when it turned out to be one of the younger members of the Firm, who had been sent to find out where Reggie was, since he was late. The rather scared-looking young man was one of the errand-boys, who didn't usually get to be a part of the big things. Now they were, since all hands were needed. He seemed to shrink under so many scrutinizing eyes, and only said “Mr Kray? I called Frances, like you asked, and she said that...” He took a deep breath, obviously not wanting to be the bringer of bad news. “That Reggie has been arrested a few hours ago.” 

A shocked murmur went through the room. Ronnie lifted his hands to quiet it. “At least we know the Richardsons didn't off him. This changes nothing, we go on as planned.” 

Everyone got up without argument. Teddy was relieved that Harry had fulfilled this part of the deal. Perhaps everything would be alright after all.

They all got into cars, until Ronnie and Teddy were the only ones left. 

“It will be fine,” Ronnie said. He took Teddy's hand in his, and squeezed it. “I promise.” 

Teddy did his best to smile. “It will,” he said, and gave Ronnie a kiss, just one more addition to all the possible last-times he had experienced today. 

****

“They're here,” Merlin mumbled.

Multiple cars arrived at the docks. The Richardsons were already there, waiting for them. “Remember, look for Eggsy!” Harry said. 

“Mmmh.” 

“He's probably in Ronnie's car. Do you see it?” 

“Not yet,” Merlin mumbled, looking through his binoculars at the arriving cars. The stream of cars came to an end, and everyone started to get out of the cars. Everyone held a weapon, and they had no doubt even more in their jackets and cars. “Maybe he took Reggie's car?” Merlin suggested. He didn't sound convinced. 

“Fuck!” Harry muttered. Why was Ronnie not there? And Eggsy? He tried not to assume the worst, but this could not be good news. What if Ronnie had found out that his suspicions had been true? Maybe it was even Reggie's arrest that had caused this? Why the hell had Eggsy insisted they take Reggie in? Why the fuck had Harry agreed to it? 

“They are getting closer,” Merlin said softly. The two groups of men were approaching each other, both heavily armed. The Richardsons were stronger in numbers, with fourty men. On the Kray's side, there were less than thirty. “We should move in, before they start shooting.” 

Merlin was right, and while Harry was aware of that, his first instinct was still to make sure that Eggsy was safe, first. “Still no sign of Ronnie or Eggsy?” 

“They're not coming. They would have been here by now.” Merlin said calmly. Again, he was right.

What reason could there possibly be for Ronnie not showing up? Especially since Reggie wasn't there? “After solving this, we need to get to Ronnie's house as fast as we can, to arrest him anyway.” Maybe he had chickened out. It didn't sound like the youngest Kray brother, who was notoriously unafraid of everything. Still, stranger things had happened. 

One member of the Richardsons, Charlie Richardson himself, screamed something. It echoed across the otherwise abandoned docks. “Where is that bloody coward that shot Cornell?! Ronnie Kray, show yourself!” 

Harry wasn't sure who shot first. He only knew that two men of opposing teams fell to the ground at the same time, a sure starting point for almost seventy guns being put to use in one big mess. 

“NOW!” Merlin shouted, and every available Kingsman jumped out of hiding. “DROP YOUR WEAPONS!” Merlin said over the megaphone “AND LIE DOWN ON THE GROUND!”.

Some did. Most didn't. The Kingsman agents started shooting, and while they only aimed for hands, causing both sides to rapidly drop their firearms one by one, it was carnage. Harry had to snipe down a man who had aimed his gun at Percival. He couldn't hit his hands since he was standing with his back to Harry, and part of the man's skull chipped away as Harry's bullet hit him. He shot two more Richardsons in the hands, prevented a wounded man from picking up his firearm with his other hand by injuring that one as well, and shot one member of the Firm in the arm, before he could start emptying a semi-automatic he just took off a dead Richardson. 

Some men started to run away. No one did a thing to stop them. They would show up on the photo's and video anyway. No use in shooting running men. Lancelot dodged a bullet, punched the one who had tried to shoot him in the face, then used the unconscious man as a shield while he shot a man's firearm out of his hand. Percival kicked away a gun someone tried to pick up, almost slipped on the blood on the ground, managed to stay upright, and shot a man through the shoulder who aimed his gun at Tristan. 

Not five minutes later, only the Kingsmen were still standing. They walked between the bodies, taking away guns from people and throwing them out of reach. Eventually, Percival looked up at the container where he knew Merlin and Harry to be, and nodded. It was over.

The damage was terrible. There were eight-teen dead, and twenty-three wounded, some of which critically. Another twenty were lying on the ground, unarmed, in the blood of their dead friends. Ronnie and Eggsy were nowhere to be seen. 

As they handcuffed the survivors, Merlin put his hand on Harry's shoulder. “It doesn't mean he's dead.” 

No. But then what the hell DID it mean? 

****

**The previous day:**

Ronnie had his hands behind his back, looking down on Teddy. “No one would know. Unless someone informs the police before we do.” His eyes lingered on Teddy.

“What are you saying?” Teddy felt his blood drain from his face. 

“I think you know what I mean,” Ronnie answered softly, and moved his right arm forward. He had his gun in his hand.

He knew.

Teddy's heart started racing faster than it had ever done. 

“We can use this gun to kill every single Richardson before they hurt my brother or anyone else. Or, we can come up with a plan that will spare us the trouble. In which case I think there are some things that you need to tell me.” Ronnie put the gun back in its holster. 

“I do,” Teddy said “I'll tell you everything”. His heart was beating in his throat. This would be it, the admission that either killed him or ensured his survival, and no matter how much he loved Ronnie it was impossible to tell which one it would be. 

“Okay,” Ronnie said, his face was a blank canvass, devoid of all emotion. 

Teddy swallowed with difficulty, his mouth was dry and it felt like there was something stuck in his throat. “I am…” no, that was not the right way to start. He stopped and started again, “I was forced to...” for a very brief moment, Ronnie's eyes lit up in anger, not at Teddy, he realised, but at whoever had forced him to do it, whatever it was. The concern and outrage on his behalf made Teddy feel even worse, it broke his heart that this might mean the end to all of this, the caring, the fun, the love. But he had to say it, it was the least thing he could do. His heart was racing and he was scratching at his own hand nervously. “A few weeks ago, on the day I met you – before I met you – I almost went to prison. For… for almost killing my stepdad.” He briefly closed his eyes, trying to make his heart beat slower, but didn't dare not to look at Ronnie for too long, he wanted to – needed to – know how he was taking the news. “And I got released. It was like a miracle to me, at the time.” 

Ronnie was looking at him, listening intently, his expression as unreadable as always. 

“The man who had me released,” he decided not to name Harry “wanted me to work for him. For the police. But I didn't want that. And then I met you,” He had to stop to take a deep breath to steady himself. The impeding heartbreak was weighing him down, dragging him into a dark pit in his soul that he hadn't known existed. “I met you, and the next day this person who got me out found me, and said that I had to go work for him, that I had to… to spy on you, or he would tell you that I was already doing that. He said you'd have me killed for it, and I,” he couldn't help it, he sobbed, “I believed him.” he took a few ragged breaths. Ronnie still had not said a word. “I had no choice, but I didn't want to be a rat and so I gave him useless information, just enough to get him off my back, and nothing of it was anything that could hurt you or Reggie or the others, it was all against the Richardsons and those bastards that tried to shoot you in the pub and,” he was rambling he knew it, and he closed his eyes and took a long shaky breath. “And I'm so scared, because I think they are going to move in soon, and I don't know what they have on you, but it's nothing I gave them I swear” he shot Ronnie a pleading look, “and because he knows I been givin him shit, he's gonna make my assault charge reappear and imma go to prison for years and then my mum and my little sister-” talking about his family was too much for him. He broke down. His legs gave way under him and he sank to the floor a sobbing mess, crouched down with his head in his hands, sobbing loudly. It felt like his heart may explode, he was afraid and sad and disappointed in himself and mad that he had betrayed Ronnie and afraid of what this would mean for them. The hand on his shoulder made him jerk back in fear, but Ronnie made a soothing sound and sat down next to Teddy. 

“I know,” he said softly. 

“W-what?” Teddy stuttered. He couldn't possibly mean that- 

“I have known for a rather long time, actually.” his voice sounded casual. 

Teddy looked at him in surprise and confusion. 

Ronnie shrugged. “Not all the details of course, but that this toff, this Harold Hart is pressuring you into something. And that you've been giving things I told you to the police. Helped me out quite a bit actually. Gotta use what you're given, right?” 

“What?” Teddy said again, rather lamely. He wiped the tears from his eyes, but the sobs kept coming, the panic was slowly ebbing away, but still lingered in his heart. 

“We got a lot of competitors off the street thanks to this little byline with the police,” Ronnie chuckled. “Like you said yourself, nothing to harm us. But now I want to clear some things up: You met Harry Hart before you met me?”

Teddy nodded. “Yes, but he didn't know I was gonna meet you. Hell, I didn't know it either. He had me followed I think.” he wiped his nose at his sleeve. 

“He didn't.” Ronnie said, and suddenly he seemed angry. “He placed a bloody bug on you.” 

Teddy's eyes grew wide. “What?” 

“I plucked it off you when I walked you to the door in Esmer-” 

“Wait! You knew all along? Not for a long time, but literally since the very beginning?” It made no sense. 

Ronnie shrugged again. “I didn't know for sure it was a bug. And I wanted to know what was going on.” 

Teddy shook his head in bewilderment. “So you offered me a job, did all these nice things for me, bought me a coat, invited me to meet your mum-” 

“No.” Ronnie interrupted him. “Those had little to do with my suspicions. Those had to do with you.” 

A blush crept onto Teddy's face, all the way to his neck and chest. It had been sincere. All of this, the part that was so important… it had been real. He had never felt this relieved. “So… what are we going to do now?” he asked, still shaken up from everything that had come to light. 

Ronnie grinned. “Now, we are going to make sure that no one gets hurt. No one from our side. Well, the ones I care about.” 

****

**Ten past nine:**

They all got into cars, until Ronnie and Teddy were the only ones left. 

“It will be fine,” Ronnie said. He took Teddy's hand in his, and squeezed it. “I promise.” 

Teddy did his best to smile. “It will,” he said, and gave Ronnie a kiss, just one more addition to all the possible last-times he had experienced today. He could only hope that Harry had kept his promise completely, and there wasn't someone watching them. If there was, this whole plan would go to shit. Teddy got in at the driversside, and started the motor. He adjusted the mirror, partly to calm his nerves, and partly to buy them a few more seconds. The last car rounded the corner, and Teddy looked at Ronnie, who smiled. “Here we go,” he said, and started driving. Where everyone had taken a left turn, he went right. He drove without saying a word, constantly worried a cop car would show up behind them. It never happened. After driving for twenty miles, he finally allowed himself to believe it. “We've made it, Ronnie,” he said, sounding choked. “We are free.” He looked at Ronnie, who was grinning from ear to ear. 

“Yes,” Ronnie said cheerfully. “Cardiff, here we come.” 

****

**Four months later:**

They never did find Ronnie and Eggsy. Every surviving member of the Firm agreed that they had definitely gotten into a car, and a large part agreed that they just never arrived at their destination. Most of those seemed to believe that they had been killed by some Richardsons on the way. Some swore they HAD seen Ronnie, definitely. There was no way he hadn't been there. And some thought Harry was lying when he told them Ronnie had not been present. The fact of the matter was, that Ronnie and Eggsy had vanished into thin air, and not even Violet or Reggie knew where they were. Violet had reacted with great relief to hear that Reggie had been in lock-up during the bloodbath, and was worried sick when she heard Ronnie's whereabouts were unknown. Reggie had been offended at the sheer notion that Ronnie would not have shown up. 

They were not in Ronnie's trailer. They were not in Ronnie's house. They were not at Michelle's or Violet's or anywhere else in London. They were simply gone. 

Harry was worried, and with his worry came doubt. Multiple Richardsons had downright stated that they knew for sure it had been Ronnie that had killed George Cornell, and some were sure that a younger man had been with him. Eggsy. So he had known that Cornell was dead, he had known Ronnie was the one that did it, and he had chosen to lie about it. 

What else had been a lie?

The question haunted Harry, until four months after the disappearance a letter arrived. Harry was just on his way out, taking the entrance on Savile Row, when a postman stopped him and asked “Do you know a chap called Harry?” 

“I do,” Harry said, rather suspicious. Why did he want to know?

“Can you give him this letter? We weren't sure what to do with it, since it's not even got a stamp on it and the address is a disaster, but I had post for some other addresses on Savile Row anyway, so I thought I'd find him.” the postman said, and held up a letter.

It was addressed to “Harry, Kingsman, London”. 

Harry felt his heart beat in his throat. “I can,” he said, and took the letter. “Thank you so much.” 

“Always glad to help,” the postman said.

Harry went back inside, sat down in dressing room two, and tore open the letter. He didn't know what he expected, but he read the letter with equal parts amazement, wonder, sadness and gratitude. “Oh, Eggsy...” he whispered with a smile. “So much like your father. Loyal to the very end.” He put the letter back in its envelope, and into his inner pocket. He knew he would keep it forever. An eternal reminder of the young man who had brought down two big London gangs, which no one would ever know, the young man who had made choices that would forever baffle Harry, even if he thought he was starting to understand, and, most of all, the young man who had proven Harry wrong.

****

Hello Harry,

I hope this letter gets lost in the mail for a bit, cause I'd rather have a few more miles between the both of us when you read it. First of all, I want to say I hope that everything went well, and you're not hurt. Even though I think you are a selfish prick, you do not deserve that. Second of all, I want to say that I'm not at all sorry for lying to you because you're a selfish prick who definitely deserved THAT. Now, I will explain that happened, partly because I want to give you the answers I know you seek, and partly because I want to brag about my genius. So here we go: the Big Explanation of how I fooled you and got away.

Let me start by saying that not everything I told you that night was a lie. Ronnie did find out, but he had known for a long time. I guess my act was convincing though, or you probably would have arrested me then and there. Many other things were lies. Ronnie did kill Cornell, as you undoubtedly know by now. I know it, because I was there. 

You were right, Harry, and wrong at the same time. There is no honour among thieves. But sometimes, there is love. And that is why I will give you everything… everything except Ron. When I saw Ronnie kill Cornell, it didn't make me stop loving him. Just as knowing I was working with you didn't make Ronnie stop loving me. Just before he died, Cornell told us the Richardsons were planning on ending our lives, so we hatched a plan to not let that happen. Why did I ask you to arrest Reggie? Because jail was the safest place for him at that moment. See, Ronnie and I knew we would bail on the rest, and while we didn't care about the others, Ronnie didn't want his brother to get shot. So there's that. 

Anyway, Ronnie and I are gone, and you'll never find us. So please save yourself the effort. Harry, I know I deceived you. I know I lied to you to save myself and the person I love. But you pushed me into this in the first place, so let's call it even. 

I really do hope that you've managed to arrest all those Richardson wankers. And I don't care about the Firm either. But I have one question, one final request, and I know you cannot give me an answer, but I need to ask it anyway:

I love my mum and sister. And I will do my best to give them whatever they need, even from far away. What I would want more than anything else in the world, is the opportunity to visit them. Look, I know you have plenty of reasons to want to throw me in jail, or follow me back so you can throw Ronnie in jail, but please don't. Didn't you say it yourself, that I should go back to my family? Well, I'm asking you to give me the chance to do just that. 

The last thing I need to tell you, and I want you to believe me on my word, is that I don't look back on this time with bitterness. You making a choice for me, has (quite paradoxically) caused me to make choices for my own for the first time in my life. For that, I owe you my gratitude. 

Your friend,  
Teddy “Eggsy” Smith

****

“Since you asked me not to bore you with details, I'll just say that through truly magnificent research and gruelling hard work-” 

“Merlin, please.” The curiosity was killing him. For the past few days, ever since he decided to task Merlin with this, there had been a nagging feeling inside of him, asking him if it really was just curiosity, or something else. He came to the conclusion that whatever the outcome, he wouldn't use it against Eggsy. But the boy deserved peace, and getting a letter to him might be his only chance of giving him the answer he thought he'd never get. 

“-and unwavering dedication, I have found out where the letter came from. But first I want to know why you want to know. You've been secretive long enough.” 

Harry did his best to look a bit sheepish. “Well, the Irish department of Kingsman said you wouldn't be able to find out where a letter was posted if we didn't have the handwriting on record. Some person's nephew or something wrote this down, and posted it, somewhere. If you're right, we both win a hundred pounds.” He had only given Merlin the envelope, not the letter itself. It was worth a shot, right?

Instead of looking annoyed, Merlin just looked proud. “What can I say, the Irish like to underestimate the Scottish.” He laughed at how foolish that was. 

“And? Where is it from?” 

Merlin grinned. “Cardiff. Wales. I'm ninety percent sure it's the postoffice on Cyncoed Road. Am I right?” He was practically beaming. 

“I'll phone them to ask.” Harry said. Cardiff, eh? Not bad. He'd send a postcard to Eggsy, letting him know he could return to his mum whenever he wanted. “Thank you Merlin. I was right to bet on you.” He opened the door. 

“Oh, before you go, did you find out anything about Eggsy and Ronnie's whereabouts?” Merlin asked.

Harry looked at the envelope in his hand, and shook his head. “Not a clue," he said with a smile, and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!
> 
> I hope you liked the ending :)


End file.
